The Tales of Werewolves
by Dragon of Silver
Summary: Sequel to 'The Tale of a Dragon' Harry and Draco go to teach in 1977, and their adopted son joins them. Can they protect the students and prepare them for war? Slash. TimeTravel. AU because of HBP. HarryDraco. SiriusOC. Complete.
1. Live And Forget

**Disclaimer:** As much as I would love too, I don't own anything that has been previously mentioned in the Harry Potter Books.  
**Summery:** +Sequel to 'The Tale of a Dragon'+ Harry and Draco go to teach in 1977, and their adopted son joins them. Can they protect the students and prepare them for war? Slash. Time-Travel.

**Author's Note: **Enjoy. /parseltongue/

**The Tales of Werewolves  
**Live And Forget

"We are here to morn the loss of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Order of Merlin, first class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Founder of The Order of the Phoenix, close friend and mentor."

Harry Potter took out his hair tie and let his long hair fall around his face to hide his tears. He slowly rested his head on his fiancé's shoulder, who wrapped his arm around him protectively.

Draco Malfoy had tuned out of the man's mindless drabble, he knew it was rude to do something like that at a funeral, but he was much more interested in his life mate/fiancé, who seemed to be taking the death of their late headmaster to heart and was radiating sadness.

The rest of the surviving order members were there too, as well as many ministry officials and teachers from several schools.

Nymph (short for Nymphadora), Harry and Draco's pet taipan, was coiled comfortingly around Draco's arm.

/Isss massster Harry ok/ Nymph whispered in Draco's ear.

He pulled his head away as her tongue tickled his ear.

/He's a bit distraught at the moment. After the ceremony give him a bit of space./

/Yesss, sssir/

Draco looked the snake in her eyes. He still found them creepy, because they reminded him of Voldemort.

After Harry and Draco had bonded through the art of Werewolf mating, they had shared all their abilities and magical power. Harry had made Draco into a Parselmouth and Draco had made Harry into an Animagus. Draco was a Ferret, while Harry was a panther.

Harry gave a choked sob and Draco lifted his free arm so Nymph could slither off into the branches of a young Whomping Willow, which had a golden plaque on it saying, '_Dedicated to the Memory of Sirius Black, who's body was unable to be buried in this cemetery._'

The willow protected the Hogsmeade Cemetery from those who had the intent to steal or damage anything in it. Today it didn't dare move even a leaf. As it always did when a funeral was going on. It was a very respectful tree.

Now Draco had both arms around Harry, who was now crying freely on Draco's shoulder. Draco ran one of his hands through Harry's elbow length hair and gently lifted the green-eyed boy's head up. He removed the new stylish glasses and slipped them in his pocket before letting his head fall back onto his shoulder.

"T-Thanks" sniffled Harry.

"Shhh. Don't mention it. Are you ok?" Draco asked softly.

"No."

Kingsley Shacklebolt finished his sermon and was followed by two short speeches by Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody before everyone walked back to the castle. Draco had his arm firmly around Harry waist as they walked. Draco could feel the sun beating down on the back of his neck and he ran a hand through his hair, messing up the carefully jelled spikes.

Harry had decided two years before that he liked his life mate's hair better spiked, so Draco had complied and used his hair products for something different from just slicking it back.

Draco also had a small diamond stud in his ear. Harry had a piercing too, but was definitely not on his ear. But, of course, the only person who knew about it was Draco.

Inside the castle everyone gathered in the Room or Requirement, which had supplied them with a number of cosy chairs and couches arranged in circles that fitted seven each group, a table in the middle of the circles of chairs, each with cakes and sandwiches on them and a tissue box in the middle of each.

Harry and Draco sat on a couch and Ron joined them, with his five-year-old son sitting on his lap, Hermione, Arthur and Molly Weasley took a chair each, as did Severus Snape, while his wife Katherine sat on his lap. She had lost some weight over the years, so Severus didn't complain. He decided to just sulk instead.

Everyone sat in silence. Harry still had his hair covering his face, but Molly and Hermione were crying freely. Draco would have joined them, but had to be strong, for Harry's sake.

Five-year-old Andrew Weasley got up and went over to the table in the middle, he grabbed the box of tissues and offered it to his mother, grandmother and godfather. Harry blew his nose as a thankyou.

'_This is stupid._' Thought Draco 'S_omeone needs to break the ice. Someone else needs to break the ice. I don't want anyone thinking I'm insensitive._' That same thought was running through almost everyone else's heads too, except for one.

"Well… What do we do now?" Asked Severus.

"Eat." Kath replied emotionlessly

"That's not what I meant Kathy."

She sighed, "At the moment there's nothing we can do, except remember. Dumbledore said 'there are things worse then death'. We should be thankful he went out fast, and he didn't have to suffer. He died with pride. And we should remember him like he was on the battlefield. Mysterious. Every move made you think, while he radiated power, strength, responsibility, but still with that childish, all-knowing twinkle in his eye."

By now everyone in the group, as well as a large number of other people, were listening intently.

"We should continue this fight without him, but not for revenge. We should fight it so that future generations won't have to suffer what we have. They won't have to change the way they act or think, or change what they believe in, in order to survive. When we were children we were different to the way we are now. War changes people, for better or worse, but even if all this," she gestured around the room, "will strengthen our children, I wouldn't wish it upon them. The grief of losing another. The fear of a person's name. The disappointment of seeing the ones we trust, turn to the opposite side. No one deserves that."

Every single person was listening now.

"What we will do now," she continued, "is be safe in knowing that even with our dear old Dumbledore gone, most of us should still find it in our hearts to continue. His death has been a terrible, terrible loss. But we must continue, to finish, what those who died, have done to put us on the path of victory. We must continue, for our children, and our children's children, and our children's children's children, and our children's children's children's children, and our…"

"I thi-think they get the point." Butted in Severus. Kath turned around and saw that he had tears streaming down his face, despite his best efforts to stop them. He was leaning his head on her back. She pushed him back slightly so she could cuddle into his chest and hide her blushing face.

Harry felt how much the words had an impact on Draco, and Draco could feel how much they had on Harry, so they decided to go for a walk, to get away from the depressing atmosphere.

* * *

Several hours later, in the Chamber of Secrets, Draco helped Harry lye down on a bed, took a silk handkerchief out of one of the draws and offered it to Harry. He didn't even acknowledge it was there.

He brushed some hair out of the way and held the handkerchief to Harry's nose. "Blow." He gently commanded. There was a wet, honking noise then Draco took the hankie away and dropped it on the ground like a fussy maid who had to hold something sticky.

Dumbledore had made the chamber suitable for humans to live in. With the huge entrance with the snake columns and two shallow rectangle puddles on either sides of the walkway. The statue of Salazar Slytherin had been taken down and replaced by one of a dragon.

Inside the mouth was a proper house with two floors, two main bedrooms, each with private bathroom and a study leading off them.

Resting his head on the pillow Draco took Harry in his arms.

"Say something Harry. You're so quiet. I'm worried."

"I didn't think Kath had it in her to say something so deep."

Draco chuckled lightly. "She looked embarrassed when she finished though."

Harry looked up at his lover. "What she said got to you too. I could feel it."

"Yeah. Just about changing the way we think and act and what we believe in. It just got me thinking. That's all." His hand unconsciously went to his arm, where his silver Dark Mark was burnt into his skin.

Harry noticed but decided not to comment about it.

"G'night"

"Sleep well, love."

* * *

"Where were you? It was a funeral! What could you possible have been doing?"

"Calm down. I was there. Just, at the back, with Bill. I don't like crowds, you know that, it's why I skipped the whole 'let's cry together' thing afterwards."

"Dominic, I know you don't like crowds, really, I know. But you can't isolate yourself forever."

"But people stare at me!"

Harry put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of his adopted son, who rolled his eyes behind his stylish, yet extremely dark, sunglasses. Harry didn't see, of course, because not much could be seen behind Dom's glasses.

"How'd you go afterwards? I know you took it to heart, even though it wasn't your fault."

"… I'm..." He sighed. "I didn't do to well, actually."

"How'd Draco take it?"

"He seemed to take it alright, but he didn't sleep afterwards. He was looking at his Dark Mark a lot."

The air seemed to grow colder. Dom didn't like hearing about Death Eaters, or anything to do with them.

Lord Voldemort had raped his mother, Katherine, and Dominic was the result of it. His mother used to be a spy for the light side, and didn't want to be reminded constantly of what happened. His mother's husband, Severus, was still a spy, and couldn't afford to have his 'master' find out about him.

Draco and Harry were his guardians, since they were both very powerful wizards and were the only ones that could deal with the loose magic he had when he was younger.

No one knew that Dominic knew who his mother was. She rarely saw him and always made up an excuse not to go somewhere where she knew he'd be. Dom would sneak around in the corridors, or 'borrow' Harry's invisibility cloak just to get a look at her.

Dom wolfed his food down and grabbed his black jacket off the back of the chair.

"I'm going to go see if he's ok. Don't work too hard, ok?"

"Yes Mother." Harry said mockingly.

Harry done Auror training, and passed with top grades (even in potions), but decided that he would stay at the school and take the vacant Librarian position, so he could read up on different spells and strategies for when it came to the final fight.

Draco was in the middle of becoming a healer, and was doing work experience as the school's nurse, and was Madam Pomfrey's apprentice. He'd played the biggest part in raising Dom, so he started healing school later then he would have liked to.

Dom threw the doors of the Hospital wing open and stalked in. He had the ability to silence a room with his presence when he wanted to, as well being able to blend into the shadows so he was almost completely invisible.

Pomfrey was cleaning the floor and looked up only to cast a disapproving glance at the teenager before going back to work.

"Ah, Poppy, how lovely to see you this morning. Have you taken an anti-aging potion this morning?" He grinned cheekily.

"He's in the back room." She snapped.

Draco was stooped over a large cauldron that was filled to the brim with a disgusting looking grey potion.

"Pepper-up?" Dom asked.

"Yep."

Dom looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

Draco looked up. "Yeah, fine, why?"

"I was just wondering, what with last night and all."

"I think Harry was more upset then I was." Dominic looked at him sceptically. "Alright. Maybe I was a little upset. About my past and… stuff."

"I thought so. Harry said that you were up most of the night looking at your Dark Mark." He spat the words 'Dark Mark' in a way that would make anyone think that the words weren't worthy enough to be spoken by him.

Another hidden talent of Dom's was that he had perfect control over his voice and could make one word have over a million ways of saying it, and with each way, getting his meaning across perfectly.

It was great for interrogating and being interrogated.

"They're reading his will later today." Draco added in a seemingly indifferent way. "Are you coming? There won't be many people there."

"Yeah. May as well. Will Kath be there? I haven't seen her in ages."

"I don't think so."

"Ok." Dom hid his disappointment perfectly, but Draco knew him too well, and was an expert at reading body language.

"I'll ask Severus if she is, 'cause I'm not sure."

Dom shrugged "If you want."

* * *

"Hey, Severus." Draco broke into a run to catch up to his former professor. "Are you and Kath going to the reading tonight?"

"Me, yes. Kathy, no. She's still embarrassed about what she said yesterday. Why?"

"Dom wants to see her again. It has been a while, and what she said was beautiful, she shouldn't be embarrassed about it."

"True, but still." Severus shrugged. "I'll try and talk her into it."

"Thanks."

"Why couldn't he ask me himself?"

"Oh, you know how he is."

They arrived outside the dungeons. And they said their goodbyes. Then Severus looked at Draco's hair.

"You shouldn't spend so much time over a cauldron, or the fumes will end up making your hair as greasy as mine." He said.

"Duly noted."

* * *

**Author's Note: **As you may have guessed from the summery, this is time travel, and I've been looking up seventies slang and fashion… IT IS SO FUNNY! I'm sorry if I don't get it right, but I'll try to make it as realistic as I can.  
You may also have noticed that there's a bit of a time jump from 'Tale of a Dragon' to this. I'll explain how old everyone is in the next chapter and I'll describe Dom a bit more. 


	2. A Box Full Of Wisdom

**Disclaimer:** As much as I would love too, I don't own anything that has been previously mentioned in the Harry Potter Books.

**Author's Note:** I didn't want to go over the top with the 70s clothes, even though my mum says that the entire point of the style.  
I'm sorry if I haven't worked out their ages properly, but they are mentioned in this chap.  
_-_parseltongue_-_

**The Tales of Werewolves**  
A Box Full of Wisdom

The Hogwarts staff (not including the house-elves) sat in a row in front of a dreary looking desk in an even drearier office. Dominic and his best friend, Bill Weasley (Ron and Hermione's first-born son), stood next to each other, just to the side of the door in the back of the room.

Everyone was doing a really good job of keeping their faces blank.

The man behind the desk would be comfortably described as a male version of Minerva. He had a no-nonsense kind of haircut, a pinstripe 3-piece suit and seemed to look down on everyone while pursing his lips.

He spoke in an incredibly impersonal way, occasionally calling upon one of the adults to sign something. After one hour, the school files were handed over to Minerva and she named Severus as Deputy Headmaster, despite the fact that most of the staff had been there longer then him.

Bill shuddered at the thought of Severus having to take over as Headmaster permanently, and prayed that day would come after he had graduated.

Dom saw Bill's reaction and bit his down on his tongue, hard, to stop himself laughing.

The fireplace flared up in the Headmaster's office and everyone filed out.

"I'm going to go check on Kath, I think she might be coming down with something."

"I could check her out if you like, Sev." Severus gave Draco a small nod and stalked out of the room.

Dom tapped Harry on the shoulder. _-_He probably knocked her up_-_ he hissed, so no one else would hear. _-_Honestly, that man needs to learn how to keep the snake in it's cage_-_

Harry snorted and Draco decided to leave the room. As soon as the door closed, everyone turned to look at it, as they heard unrestrained laughter from the other side.

McGonagall rounded on Dom. "What did you say, Mr Riddle?"

"Nothing ma'am."

* * *

Harry set a box in the middle of the table and sat down. Dumbledore had left it to him, and he was in no hurry to open it. Dom, on the other hand, was. 

"Harry, please! I'm begging you!"

"No."

"At least tell me what the symbols on the sides mean." Harry sighed and fixed Dom with a look. "…What? What'd I do?"

Harry sighed again, but couldn't help grinning. "It's a dead language. These ones mean Fire and Wind." He pointed to the two on the front. "The one on the left side is Water, while the one on the right is Earth."

"What about the top?"

"Time."

"Cool… So what's in it?"

Harry massaged his eyes behind his glasses. "I don't know, Dom. We got a note with it and I want to read that first. Is that ok with you My Lord." He stood up and mock bowed. Dom scowled at Harry, who sat down and smirked. "Go to bed."

"But it's only midnight."

While he opened his letter, Dom went to his room, grumbling as he went.

_Dear Dominic, Harry and Draco.  
I've decided to leave this box to you. I think it will give you a nice break before you (Harry and Draco) get married.  
If you drip Water on the Sapphires inside, sprinkle Dirt on the Emeralds, breath on the Citrines and light the Rubies on fire, it should set off an ancient spell.  
If it is activated it will send anyone who is touching the lid (and everything they are holding) to 1977.  
I suggest Draco takes the open Potion's master position, and Harry take the open DADA position.  
You are free to tell as many people that you want when you are from. Just don't do anything to change the timeline, no matter how tempting it is (Harry, I'm talking to you).  
Relax and have fun!_

_-Albus Dumbledore  
P.S. you can go back and forward in time by repeating the ritual. If you spend a year in the past then come back, you will appear one year from when you left.  
_  
Harry lowered the letter after reading it a second time and stared at the box. '_It almost sounded like he knew he would die before we got married._'

* * *

Harry and Draco put their suitcases on the coffee table in the lounge room. They were similar to the one the Fake Moody had, except they only had one lock, and a lot of different keys. 

Dom came in a few seconds later with Nymph wrapped around his neck. Harry shook a finger in his direction.

"You didn't sleep well last night." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. I ate too much garlic bread for dinner. It didn't agree with me too much."

"You know you shouldn't eat that much garlic. It's not good for you."

"I know that, so stop lecturing me."

"I wasn't lecturing."

"Bull shit"

Dom couldn't eat a lot of garlic, due to him getting Vampire blood from both his mother's and father's side of the family. His mother was half Vampire, while his father mixed his blood with lots of different creature's to try and achieve immortality, so he was slightly more then half... about a third, because he did have wings, unlike Kath.

That also made Dom part werewolf, so he could control when he transformed, and it only took him one sip of Wolfsbane to allow him to control his actions, he could also touch silver. The only downside Dom saw was that the transformations were twice as painful.

"Are you two quite finished?" Harry asked, while glancing at his watch.

"I had more." Answered Dom, but with one look from Harry he added. "But I'll save it for another time."

He flashed Harry a dazzling smile, exposing pearly while fangs.

"All we have to do is blow on the Citrine crystals (they're the lemon yellow ones), I've done the others."

He opened the box and they saw lots of diamonds and a few Citrine gemstones. Draco blew on the coloured gemstones and the colour drained out of them, turning them into diamonds. He slammed the lid closed and they all grabbed their bags and touched the lid. They felt a tugging behind their navel.

Dom, Harry and Draco appeared on the staircase between the statue and the door of the Headmaster's office. Harry felt rather relieved, because they didn't know the password, and this way, they didn't need it. Draco knocked on the door.

* * *

Albus sighed wearily as he looked down at the teachers' schedules. The threat of Lord Voldemort was finally setting in, and he knew in the near future, there would be a war. 

And yet he didn't have a Potions master, or a Defence Against the Dark Arts professor to prepare the student of what is sure to come.

And the Welcome feast was that night. He was out of time.

He was brought out of his musing by a knock on his office door. Albus waved his wand, the door flung open and he looked up to see whom it was.

"Hello Albus." A platinum blonde that looked around twenty-five said. A handsome teenager with extraordinarily dark sunglasses and a light brown snake around his neck, and a man with long black hair and bright green eyes and glasses who looked about thirty, followed the blonde in.

"May we sit?"

"Oh, yes." They sat. "Who might you three be, and why have you decided to see me?" He asked cheerfully.

"I'm Harry Potter, and I'm here for the vacant Defence Against the Dark Arts position."

"Potter?"

"Yes, sir. Were here fromalmost fourtyyears in the future. I'm Draco Malfoy, here for the Potions position."

"You would be Lucius Malfoy's son then?"

Draco stiffened. "Yes sir." Harry gently took Draco's hand in his. Dumbledore's gaze flickered to their hands, and the engagement ring on Draco's finger. "And he is James Potter's son."

"I see." He turned to Dom, "And you are?"

Dom smiled. "Dominic Anthony Riddle at your service, here to enrol as a student in the seventh year classes."

"Riddle? As in, Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

"Yes. Lord Voldemort is (or will be, anyway) my father. But I was raised by Harry and Draco, because my mother was raped by my father and didn't want me." He smiled sadly. "I've never met my father and don't plan too."

Dumbledore took in the Heir of Slytherin sitting before him. Frameless dark glasses hid his eyes; his short, tan coloured hair in soft curls looked like it could never be messed up. He had a birthmark on his right cheekbone and his skin was so pale it looked like he had been standing out in the snow for hours on end.

"I'm also." Dom added, when he say the headmaster looking him over. "Part Vampire and Part Werewolf, among other unknown things."

"Yes, I guessed you were, from your magic level. You're quite powerful for your age. I believe I can let you all in if you give me your qualifications and show me your left forearm."

"I've done Aura training and came top in all my classes, specialised in curses and duelling. I didn't pursue the career and became the school's librarian. I've organized a friend of mine, Hermione Granger, to take the position."

"I am training to be a healer and was sent to be the school's apprentice nurse at Hogwarts and to receive special potions training from Professor Severus Snape, who one of the most talented potions masters of our time."

"And your arms?"

Draco swallowed nervously, and action that didn't go unnoticed by Dumbledore. He slowly rolled up his sleave and showed the Headmaster his silver Dark Mark, with a red outline.

"Before you throw me out you should hear the circumstances… My family was very much into the Dark Arts, I wasn't. At one point they forced me to get the Mark. It failed, because I was, and still am, a Werewolf (we both are actually). They locked me up to die and I escaped."

The two blue-eyed wizards held their gaze. Harry could sense Dumbledore was using his legilimency on Draco, and he was doing nothing to block it. Dumbledore, satisfied with what he found, then turned to Harry, whose arm was blank.

Dom rolled up his sleave with a very Slytherin smirk. On his left forearm arm was a tattoo, but not the Dark Mark. It was barbed wire, wrapped twice tightly around his wrist then twirled around his arm and another two tight wraps just below his elbow.

There were little bits of red where the spikes would have dug in to his arm if it were real wire, and bits of rust that made it look very lifelike. Dumbledore had to touch it too double check it was just a tattoo, and not real barbed wire.

Dom smiled a very toothy (and fangy) smile. Dumbledore chuckled to himself. "Would you like to be resorted?"

"Yes sir."

Dom got off his seat without being asked and jammed the Sorting Hat on his head. He shifted so all his weight was on one foot and crossed his arms loosely.

Draco and Harry looked at each other. They knew that was Dom's arguing stance. He obviously wasn't going to be put in Slytherin again without a fight.

"I don't think I need to tell you both it would be a bad idea to have two fully grown werewolves around the school." Dumbledore said while leaning back in his chair. "How old are you two anyway?"

"Were both Thirty-five… ish."

"You look so much younger though."

"We take good care of each other."

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was going at full force. "That's good to hear; especially during times of war. I assume you will both be sharing a bedroom and, dare I say it, a bed?"

Harry smiled and Draco chuckled to himself. "Yes sir."

"Excellent. I suppose that will solve the bloodthirsty werewolf problem, then." Harry smile turned into a happy smirk.

The Sorting Hat, loosing the mental battle, called out "Gryffindor" and brought them back to reality.

"Congrats." Said Harry, as Dom walked back over.

"Yes, well done." said Draco, then decided he couldn't help himself and added, "The Gryffindor red will match your eyes."

Dom scowled and glared at his Guardian from behind his sunglasses before sitting down.

"Good, good. Well now that's been settled. Do you want me to announce to the school you three are fromfourty years in the future?"

"Yeah. It'll stop suspicion that we're Death Eaters because of what we know."

* * *

"Now that we have sorted out first years into their houses, I have a few special announcements before we start eating." 

Dumbledore waited until everyone had finished whispering before continuing.

"I would like to welcome two new teachers who have come to us fromabout fourtyyears in the future." There was more whispering and Minerva had to tell everyone to settle down.

"Lucius Malfoy's future son, Professor D. Malfoy, who will be teaching Potions." Draco stood up and bowed. "And James Potter's future son, Professor H. Potter, who'll be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts." Harry stood up and bowed.

A rather loud "IT'S A PRONGSLET" came from the Gryffindor table.

"Yes, thank you Mr Black," Minerva snapped. Harry's chest seemed to tighten. Draco put a comforting hand on his thigh.

"I would also like to Welcome Dominic Riddle, he is vampire-werewolf, who has come from the same era as out new professors. He has been placed in Gryffindor and I hope you will all welcome him."

Dom had asked that Dumbledore if he could tell the students what he was and who his father is. The wise old man had decided Dom should tell them of his full heritage when he could be sure he could trust them.

He emerged from the shadows behind the staff table and walked around to the Gryffindor table. He had his wings out and Nymph around the top of his right arm.

Everone spoke in low tones and many people were straining their necks to see him properly. He walked confidently down the entire length on the tables so everyone could get a good look at him and he sat nearest to the door, the closest person being five places away.

From the teachers' table, Harry and Draco didn't touch their food when it appeared because of nerves, instead they chatted.

"He kept them out so everyone could see he was part Vampire and not ask him later."

"Yeah… I want wings like that."

"You're already a werewolf, Draco, be happy with that."

"But Werewolves don't have wings."

Harry feigned being hurt. "Are you saying you would rather have been bitten by a Vampire and have wings, then being bitten by a Werewolf and having me."

"Aw, Love, I didn't mean it like that. Forgive me." He made puppy-dog eyes, which Harry had affectionately named 'Draco's Ferret-eyes'.

He gave Draco a quick (yet tender) kiss and said. "Only if you make it up to me tonight, we do have to christen our new bed."

Draco smirked and started eating. "I can't wait until the weekend, and the students don't have to wear uniforms. I'm going to have fun laughing at seventies fashion."

"You can see bits of it under their robes."

Under some of the school shirts, a few of the guys had turtlenecks on while others had corduroy or valour jackets over their shirts and under their robes.

The school pants were flared and the girls had knee-high, multicoloured, stripy socks or go-go boots on.

Harry and Draco looked at each other. Oh, yes. They definitely couldn't wait until the weekend.

* * *

**A/N-2:** This story might be shorter then the last one, because I don't have many ideas. I got a few ideas for pranks the Marauders could pull (they're not very good though).  
Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated.This story might be shorter then the last one, because I don't have many ideas. I got a few ideas for pranks the Marauders could pull (they're not very good though).Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated. 


	3. A Snake Amongst Lions

**Disclaimer:** As much as I would love too, I don't own anything that has been previously mentioned in the Harry Potter Books.

**Author's Note: **This chap's shorter. The reason why is down the bottom.

**The Tales of Werewolves**  
A Snake Amongst Lions

Dom ate silently, while completely aware the eyes of most of the student population were staring at his back. Well, the back of his pale purple, leathery wings anyway. Four people came and sat around him, two opposite him and two next to him, sitting with one leg on either side of the bench.

"What year are you going to be in?"

Dom turned to the speaker, who had shoulder-length black hair and deep blue eyes. He had a definite masculine, yet beautiful, look too him.

"Seventh. Why do you want to know?"

"Just wanted to know who'll be sharing our pad." This person had messy hair, a slightly long nose and hazel eyes behind glasses. He looked like Harry, to an extent.

"You must be James Potter."

"Yeah… And just between us," he leaned in a bit closer, "Who's Professor Potter's mother?"

Dominic laughed. "Sorry, it might cause a change the timeline if I tell you."

"What house were you in before?" said the first boy, who Dom assumed was Sirius Black.

"Can't say."

"How the fuck will telling us what house you were in change the timeline?"

"It won't." Said Dom, looking the boy in the eye. "But it will make you not like me, Mr…"

"Black, Sirius Black. And that's Remus Lupin with his nose in a newspaper, and Peter Pettigrew next to him."

Peter gave a nervous wave. He was a chubby boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Remus, he couldn't see from behind the paper.

"S'nice to meet you. You probably all know my name, since Dumbledore's told everyone already."

"I don't mean to offend, or anything like that, but could you pull ya wings in. They're in the way of me getting a good look at you."

Dom pulled his wings into his back, wincing while he did.

"You alright?" Remus had given his paper to Sirius (so he could do the crossword) and had noticed Dom's discomfort.

"Yeah, they're just stiff. I don't have them out often."

"You should, they're awesome." Dom grinned at his future godfather. Remus ran a hand through his shaggy light brown hair and grinned in return.

"I can't wait until classes." Said James, while stacking a large assortment of food on his plate. "I wanna see my son teach."

"Hey, Dom, you're not one of these 'pureblood maniacs' are you?" Sirius asked while scratching his chin with the end of his quill.

"No. It'd be a bit hypocritical since I'm basically a 'magical mutt', as I like to call myself. I'm a Vampire, Werewolf… I think Veela might be in there somewhere too."

Remus was listening with his full attention now. "How come you're a mix? Werewolves can't be turned by Vampires and vice-versa."

"My mum's a half Vampire, my dad did experiments on himself." Dom changed his tone of voice to make it darker near the end in a clear 'My dad's a fucking moron and should be shot' kind of way.

"You don't like your dad?" Peter asked bravely. It was probably a good thing no one could see behind Dom's glasses, because the intense look Peter got would have sent him running into the forbidden forest for safety.

"No." Dom said sharply, closing the subject and grabbing some food. Sirius and Remus stored the information away for another time.

* * *

Dom woke slowly from his sleep and opened his eyes. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and pulled a handkerchief out of his pyjama pocket and blew his nose. It had become almost a ritual for him to do that. 

He rolled onto his back and stretched out on the bed, he sighed. It had been the best night sleep he'd had in a while. He blinked up at the top of the canopy. Red?

It took a while for his still half asleep mind to remember what house he was in. It made a nice change from green, but he still preferred the canopy of his bed at home. He'd have to change that, and to do so he would have to get a few books out of the library, probably in the restricted section. It would take an advanced spell to do what he wanted to do.

"Sirius, wake up!" Dom laughed at James's frantic sounding voice, "I don't want to be late for Advanced Defence!"

Sirius's muffled, croaky voice followed. "But Dom's sleeping in."

"He's not supposed to be." Remus counted smoothly, "He's warded his bed so we can't get him up."

That was his que, "I might need to put up a silencing barrier too." His laughter was evident in his voice. Reaching through an extremely small gap in his curtains, Dom grabbed his sunglasses and put them on.

The room was in shambles with clothes thrown over everything, and James trying to brush his teeth and put his pants on at the same time. Sirius had major bed hair and was dragging himself into the bathroom.

Peter sat on his bed, shoving stuff into his bag while Remus was making his bed with his book bag already over his shoulder.

Dom changed his pyjamas pants into his uniform with a spell (he always slept shirtless) and picked up his already filled bag, running his hands through his hair, giving it a casual look.

"Shall I leave without you all?" Dom asked politely. "Breakfast is already over, in case you wanted to know."

Peter looked crestfallen, while Sirius swore loudly from the bathroom. James, now ready, was bouncing on the balls of his feet, eager to go. He ran over to the bathroom and stuck his head in.

"Don't bother shaving Sirius, the chicks love it when you've got stubble so come on, quickly, before we're late."

"Fine, Jim, whatever." Sirius came out looking better then he did when he went in, but still slightly scruffy.

"Come on Dom, Pete." Said Remus, finally fed up with Sirius and James. "Let's book and get a spot in the back."

"We'll save you a seat." Peter shot over his shoulder as he closed the door. Half way down the stairs they were almost bowled over by the remaining two Marauders as they dashed past and out the portrait.

"Check ya later!" Sirius called to them, as he was dragged out.

Remus just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Remus, Dom and Peter arrived at the class just as the last people were going in. They headed towards the back and smirking Sirius and a grinning James. 

"We saved you all seats." Sirius said sweetly. "And, just so you know, we've decided that we're not going to prank the Prongslet until we've seen him teach… So tomorrow, maybe."

Dom sat next to Sirius, while Remus sat next to James with Peter on his other side. No one had noticed that Harry was up the spiral staircase that led to his office, leaning over the railing and taking everyone in.

Dom smelt Harry and looked up, as did Remus. He shushed Sirius by elbowing him in the side and pointing to where Harry was standing. A redhead in the front also noticed and got her friends around her to be quiet.

Harry locked eyes with each student as they realized he was there, and eventually the entire class had settled down.

"Well," Harry started, "That took you long enough. You're all very lucky I'm not going to make you all come back and make up for the time you lost. It is the first day back, after all, we can't expect you all to get back into the routine straight away."

He made his was down the stairs slowly, his black robes billowing around him in a Snape-like manner. The green edge on his robes bringing out his eyes (he had contacts in) and his hair out and slightly around his shoulders in a Lucius Malfoy style.

"I'm Professor Harry Potter, I think it would be easier if you called me Professor Harry or just Harry, to avoid confusion." He looked at James and smiled slightly. "I'm going to skip where and when I came from and who I'm related too, since it was announced at the feast. I don't have anything planned today since I didn't know what you're up to, so I think maybe we'll just get to know each other today. It that ok with everyone?"

Everyone nodded. It was Advanced Defence class, so they had combined the people from the four houses (that were good enough to get into the class) into one lot. They had done the same with all the other classes.

"Good. Does anyone want to ask anything to me? Keep in mind I can't answer things that will affect the future."

"Who's ya mum?" James called out.

Harry just rolled his eyes. "First question off the bat and I can't answer it." The red head in the front raised her hand politely. "Yes Miss Evans."

"Please, call me Lily." Harry nodded "I was wondering why you decided to come fourty years into the past?"

"To get away from war. Too relax. Too meat people and find out what they were like before stress got to them." He smiled. "And to laugh at seventies fashion."

There was a scatter of laughter.

"What house were the three of you in?" Everyone turned to look at who spoke. It was a young (and slightly less greasy) Severus Snape.

"I was in Gryffindor, Dom and Professor Malfoy were in Slytherin."

"Gryffindor Pride!" James called out and pumped his fist into the air.

"How the fuck did you end up in Gryffindor?" Sirius asked Dom rudely.

"I argued." Dom said simply.

"Why would you even want to be in Gryffindor? It's a disgrace to the name of Salazar Slytherin!" Severus sneered, "No true Slytherin would willingly want to be in a house full of Mudbloods and Mudblood lovers."

Harry had appeared behind Severus in a heartbeat. "Don't use that word. Ever." He said coldly. "Detention. Tonight. Straight after dinner, I'll collect you form your house table. And don't try to skip, because I'll know where you are anyway, Mr Snape. Twenty points from Slytherin for name calling and ten points from Gryffindor for your language, Mr Black."

* * *

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." 

"Yeah, Remus, I'll cover for you, ok?"

"Make sure you use an excuse McGonagall will believe. Please."

Three of the four Marauders (plus Dom) left after everyone else, Leaving Remus behind, who approached Harry's desk, where his new Professor was standing in front of his desk and leaning on it with his arms crossed, eyes closed, head down, and a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"Professor Harry?"

"Mm-Hmm." His head snapped up and his opened his eyes. While a whisper of the smile remained, his eyes were flooded with sadness. "Can I help you with anything, Remus?"

"I was just wondering why your sent makes me trust you… Eclipse?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How'd you guess my wolf name?"

"I don't know." Remus moved so he could sit on the desk opposite Harry. "it just fits with the smell… I'm higher up in the pack then you are. Aren't I?"

"Yep. But Draco's the Alpha. He's a werewolf too… It'd be an idea not to tell anyone though. But. I suppose the Marauders will find out eventually, so go ahead and tell them."

Remus nodded his head and stood. He liked this new professor. He smelt of kindness, but also strangely of grief, especially when James, Sirius, Lily or Peter spoke. But anger also came when it was Peter.

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: This story is ****on hold**. I'm sorry, but the river of ideas has dried up, so to speak.  
I've recently been reading a different slash pairing I thought I would never read. I'm going to have a crack at it. Voldemort & Harry. It'll be hard work to keep everyone as much in character as I can, but I'll try me best. This story is . I'm sorry, but the river of ideas has dried up, so to speak.I've recently been reading a different slash pairing I thought I would never read. I'm going to have a crack at it. Voldemort & Harry. It'll be hard work to keep everyone as much in character as I can, but I'll try me best. 

In an attempt to gain inspiration for this story, I need to find out some things from you guys.

Who do you want Dominic to go out with:  
Remus Lupin  
Peter Pettegrew  
Sirius Black  
James Potter  
Lucius Malfoy (he has graduated, by the way)  
Severus Snape  
Lily Evans  
Katherine Fable (I would prefer not, but it's up to you)  
Someone Else (OC)  
No one

Should Harry and Draco get married in 1977 or in their own time?

Should this story be Mpreg?

Please Review. I'll be greatful for any ideas too.


	4. Like Father, Like son

**Not On Hold Any More!**

**Disclaimer:** As much as I would love too, I don't own anything that has been previously mentioned in the Harry Potter Books.

**Author's Note:** I didn't think about people remembering Dom, Harry and Draco in the future, the best way to solve such problems, is to invent a spell. In answer to the question **SilverPhoenix69** asked a while ago, it's a spell. I'll explain it at the wedding.  
And while I'm answering questions and stuff…  
**DreamHowler**: Lucius has an arranged marriage, so it wouldn't matter if he went out with Dom. If Dom went out with Lily, then James would have been jealous and fought him for Lily. If Dominic went out with James, Lily would get lonely and realize how much she likes James, then she'd tell him and James and Lily would live happily ever after. (I did think of these things)

I've decided who Dom's going to be with, but I'm not telling yet.

* * *

**The Tales of Werewolves**  
Like Father, Like Son

"Sit down behind a caldron with a partner. Someone you don't know very well, but not an enemy. Black, Potter, don't pretend not to know each other, go find partners, now."

Draco sat cross-legged on his desk with a book in his lap, the title had been removed by a spell and the words on the page had been charmed so only Draco could read it. When the students walked past they tried to look at it, Draco just chuckled at their confused faces.

"I'm Professor Malfoy and today we'll be making Veritaserum. Instructions are on the board, ingredients in the cupboard. Begin."

There were mutters around the classroom as the seventh years went over to the cupboard. Under normal circumstances, Draco wouldn't have started a class like this, but he was engrossed in the story.

Harry had often told him off for reading books like the one he had, but his reprimands went one ear and out the other. After all, it was Harry fault he liked these books so much.

Five minutes into the double period, Draco had gone down a short spiral staircase and into his office for a few minutes, then came back to the class and started grading papers.

Fifteen minutes after the bell for the second period and Draco hadn't moved from the table up the front. When he finally spoke the class jumped.

"Stop, everyone!" He didn't take his eyes off his work.

The students froze and Draco stood slowly, his eyes closed.

Keeping his eyes firmly shut, he made his way down the rows, his smelt his way to a caldron between the middle row and the back.

"Miss Fable."

Katherine Fable looked up with her miss-matched eyes and shrugged apologetically, "I've never been good at potions." She gave as an explanation.

"Yet you managed to get into the advanced class?" Draco was suddenly disturbed at how much he sounded like a hybrid of his father and Professor Snape. He suppressed a shudder and looked at the girl's partner.

"I suck at potions too." Explained Remus. "At least Kath's getting tutored and has some idea what she's doing."

"Who's the tutor?" he asked them both.

"I am." Someone called from the other side of the room. Severus stood at his caldron with Narcissa Black (soon to be Malfoy).

Even though Dom was seated away from Draco, he didn't miss the amused glint in his guardian's eyes.

"I should have guessed as much." Said Draco. He corrected Kath and Remus's potion and then went back to his desk.

Dom looked over at Remus, who could smell the bond between Harry and Draco, and was undoubtedly confused about the rather potent smell of Gay Sex, which he had probably never smelt before, but was something Dom was used to smelling.

Nothing Dom could do stopped the cheeky smirk that came across his face. His guardians seemed to have 'christened' their bed at least three times.

* * *

"Guys, I gotta tell you something." Remus beckoned everyone to lean in closer so no one else could hear what they were going to talk about. "The two new Professors are Werewolves." 

James let out a low whistle and craned his neck so he could get a better look at his future son. "Look, man. He doesn't have any scars."

"Prongs, you idiot, can't you see that one on his forehead." Harry had his hair tied back loosely now, and his scar stood out on his head.

"It's a weird shape. It looks like a cursed scar. We'll have to ask him about it."

Dom choked on his pumpkin juice, which resulted in a coughing fit. Sirius, who was sitting next to him, patted him lightly on his back, and then rubbed circles when Dom had stopped and was trying to catch his breath.

"You alright man. Not gonna die on me are you?"

"I'm fine, just, don't ask Harry about his scar. It's a touchy subject for him and he probably wouldn't answer it anyway. The time line and all that."

"All this timeline crap's fucking bullshit." Snapped James. "I'm not allowed to learn anything about my son! It's bullshit I tells ya!"

"Prongs, Language. You're head boy. Can't you at least try to set an example?"

"Shut up Moony, I'm trying to rant here."

Remus looked slightly hurt so Sirius thought it would be a good idea to punch him lightly in the arm. "Buck up. Just wait until he's let off a bit of steam."

"If he's anything like Harry then that could take a while." Put in Dom, as he cut up his steak.

Sirius laughed, flashing his perfect teeth and making his eyes sparkle with amusement. "Must run in the family… Hey! Prongs, it's Evans!" Sirius said excitedly pointing to Lily Evans, who was walking down the table towards them.

"Padfoot, man, I've given up on her. I mean she's defiantly foxy, but she's never gonna except a date with me. My romantic life has passed it's highest point a-"

"James, your romantic life never got off the ground."

"You know though, if you had listened to me in the first place, then you would already have her." Remus put in wisely then continued to give James endless advice, ignoring the fact that he himself had never had a date in his life.

Dom and Sirius tuned them out (leaving Peter to stuff his face alone) and started talking. Don noticed that Sirius had dimples, and it struck him as funny that it made him look years younger then he actually was.

Sirius some how got Dom talking on the topic that he was an orphan, and that he knew his mother, but no one knew that he knew she was related. At the mention of family Sirius's eyed saddened and he ignored any questions Dom would ask about his relatives.

Harry had once mentioned that his late godfather hated his family, but he didn't know any specifics.

* * *

Severus sat alone at the Slytherin table. He had a book propped up by a jug of juice. He didn't eat much because his father had starved him over the summer, so his stomach wasn't ready to handle a full meal quite yet. 

The candles cast a shadow over his book. "Dark Arts, huh? I would have thought you didn't need to know anymore."

"Never hurts to brush up." Was Severus's answer, without flinching or turning around.

"Come on, detention awaits."

Severus got up and turned around. He noticed Professor Malfoy was standing a step behind Professor Harry. They led him down the hall and into the dungeons where (in the potion's classroom) a table was set up where five caldrons were set up and the cupboard was almost overflowing with ingredients.

"You will be serving detention here." Said Malfoy. "He will supervise, though he isn't the best at potions." This earned the blonde Professor a glair from the man behind him. "You will be learning the 'joy' of multi-tasking-"

"And not asking questions about what the potions will be used for. " Harry butted in by saying.

Severus nodded and both professors, in one movement, encouraged him to begin. One potion was an energy replenishing draft; two were for wound mending and bruise healing. There was one he had never heard of, so he assumed it was from the future and Severus made a point of memorizing it.

The last one was a potion version of lubricant, which Severus didn't really want to know anything about from his professors.

* * *

Later that night, after Severus's detention was over and the Wolfsbane potion was setting, Harry went into the bedroom, ready to crawl into bed. He was met with the sight of Draco, sitting up on his side of the bed, with a book in one hand and a tissue in the other, which was held to his nose as tears ran down his face. 

"O Merlin." He muttered. "Draco?" Harry said a bit louder, catching the attention of his lover. "What have I told you about reading Muggle Romance books?"

"N-Not too." Draco sobbed. He blew his nose softly and book-marked his place. "Sorry." He said softly.

"Don't be, it's sweet. Anyway, I've only myself to blame." Harry got into bed and wrapped his arms around the other Werewolf's waist. "I'm the one that suggested you try out muggle things."

Draco flicked off the light and they lay silent for a few minutes before, "Harry, Love? Are you awake?"

"Mmm-Hmm"

"Have you ever thought about having a kid of our own?"

"…"

"Harry?"

"… Is that even possible?"

"It is with werewolves if the Alpha-male's involved, you know that." Harry felt Draco's chest swell with pride from under him as 'Alpha-male' was mentioned.

"We have Dominic, Dray, do we really need another one?"

"I'd like one. But. If you don't, then that's ok. I'll live. It's just that Dom's getting older now and soon he'll find someone and move out to live with them."

Harry didn't know what to say. Draco's voice sounded both hopeful and disappointed, with a bit of understanding mixed in. Harry did want children of his own, but like most adults of their time, was afraid of having a child in the middle of the war. If he died in battle (like he was almost convinced he was going to), he didn't know if Dray would be able to handle a child by himself.

It's not that he didn't trust Draco or anything like that, he did trust him, with all his heart, but the worry was still there.

"I'll think about it, but I can't now, I'm too tired."

Draco ran his hands through Harry's long hair. "Sleep then. You have years to decide." He said softly as Harry felt himself drift off.

Once Harry was asleep Draco couldn't help thinking, '_He's right, I really should stop reading Muggle Romance novels. Puffy red eyes do absolutely nothing for my appearance._'

* * *

**A/N:** I thought it was a good place to leave it. Sorry about the length (or, lack there of). 

**Things to look forward to in next chapter:** Harry decision (hopefully, but don't quote me on it). 70s fashion (I just had to underline it :giggles:). A hands-on DADA class. And Dominic's animagus form (take a guess at what it'll be).


	5. Teach And We Shall Learn

**Disclaimer: **"When you steal from one author, it's plagiarism; if you steal from many, it's research". As far as I'm aware, I've only researched.

**Author's Note:  
**_-_Parseltongue_-_

**The Tales of Werewolves**  
Teach And We Shall Learn

James woke from dreams of Lily Evans to the sound of retching coming from the bathroom, so he flung his curtains open. Sirius had also heard the noise and had poked his head out to see what was going on.

"Moony?" Sirius suggested.

"No. The full moon's a week after Tuesday, it's too early. Besides, it usually doesn't sound as violent as that."

"Yeah, I don't puke that much." Remus piped up from behind his curtains. "And it's usually after the sun's gone down, not ten in the morning."

He came out and crossed the room, and James and Sirius quickly followed him. Peter just rolled over in his sleep.

Dom was crouched over the toilet bowl with one hand grabbing the edge tightly and the other holding his sunglasses on and he leaned over. He was shivering uncontrollably and his face shone with sweat.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, with genuine concern in his voice. Sirius crouched next to Dom and rubbed his back.

"Don't… know." Dom wheezed between large gulps of air. He swallowed and Remus helped him stand up shakily, before he feinted into Remus' arms.

"Shit." Sirius breathed as Remus shifted Dom so he could carry him bridal style.

"We better get him to the hospital wing." Said James. Sirius opened the door so Remus could go through.

They lay him down on the bed and they got dressed. It was a Saturday so they wore casual clothes.

Remus wore flared blood red pants with a black turtleneck and a mustard yellow corduroy ('poor man's velvet') jacket.

James had a long sleave shirt with wide horizontal stripes ('Rugby shirt') of yellow and red, tight corduroy pants with a belt buckle in the front ('Garbardine Pants') and a satin jacket.

Sirius had ripped bellbottom jeans that dragged on the ground and a black t-shirt of his favourite rock band.

They all wore platform shoes, but everyone's soles were different thicknesses so that they all were the same hight.

They used a switching spell on Dom, so that his pyjamas were replaced with something out of his trunk.

They were black shoes, deep green dragon-hide jacket over a slightly tight black top with a silver dragon on the back that's tail curved around to the front, and dark jeans.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. The first thing he noticed was the high quality of the jacket, then the blatant show of house colours, ignoring the fact that his friends were showing a great deal of 'Gryffindor Pride' themselves.

The top clung to Dom's sweaty chest and Sirius's breath hitched in his throat, though he was slightly disappointed that he had a shirt on at all.

* * *

At one o-clock Peter finally came into the hospital wing to join his friends, who were sitting next to the bed Dom was in. He still hadn't woken up. 

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Dom's ill, Pomfrey says he won't wake until tomorrow morning, and he'll be fine then."

"He'll miss out on the Defence Against the Dark Arts test then. Lucky bastard."

Sirius turned to look at Peter. "Pete, it's Saturday. We don't have classes until Monday and Defence until Tuesday."

"There was a notice up in the common room from Harry: 'All students in seventh year D.A.D.A are to go to glowing trees on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, 10:30 pm Saturday night for a practical test of skills. Bring wand and sensible clothes'."

"But it's Saturday!" James whined, earning a look from Pomfrey, who was on the other side of the room cleaning something off the floor.

'_I hope it's nothing dangerous._' They all thought.

* * *

At half past nine, Harry entered the hospital wing and saw Pomfrey standing next to Dom's feverish form. He reached into Dom's pocket and pulled out a bag, inside he grabbed the purple halves of two Skiving Snackboxes and put them in Dom's mouth. 

Pomfrey rubbed her 'patients' throat and made him swallow. Almost instantly Dom's fever disappeared and he reached out for his glasses, which Harry placed in his hand. With them securely on his face he opened his eyes.

"Thank Merlin for the Weasley Twins." He said cheerfully. "I feel a bit bad about tricking the guys though."

"How are things going with them?" Harry shifted his bag onto his other shoulder.

Dom got out of bed and grabbed his jacket off the back off a chair. "Great. They're so excepting. It's easy to see why they didn't think Pete would betray them… Oh! Sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine Dom. When we've finished this I'll write you a note to get that book out of the restricted section. Ok?"

"Cool. You got the potions?"

"Yeah. You should take the Wolfsbane now, so it has time to get into your system."

Dom drank the small vial obediently and winced as they started walking out into the hall on their way to the school grounds.

* * *

Two trees were glowing a Hufflepuff yellow on the edge of the Forbidden Forest where a number of students had gathered. Most had decided to wear their school pants and shirt (Marauders included). 

Everyone had split off into eight small groups according to their house and gender. Just when the Slytherins had started wondering if this was all just some stupid joke, a piece of paper appeared in the middle of everyone in a burst of flames.

No one made a move to grab it until a Ravenclaw student got fed up with everyone just staring.

_Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins.  
Welcome to your first practical lesson!  
I am sorry it had to be on a weekend, and without much notice, but when you get into a dangerous situation there rarely is any notice_

Several people swallowed nervously.

_and I don't think your other teachers would be too pleased if you were falling asleep in their classes because you didn't get enough the night before.  
__First I shall assure you that nothing you will face tonight is life threatening, although that may change depending of if you follow my rules or not._

_RULES:  
__No unforgivable or illegal curses.  
__Do not harm anything or anyone with a spell that will cause permanent damage.  
__No killing  
__You must read the parchment allowed at every checkpoint  
__Keep to the path.  
__No interhouse rivalries are allowed once you pass the first two yellow trees.  
__Stick together._

_The path is lit by two rows of trees that are glowing green, so you don't have to use 'Lumos'. As the trees go on they will fade into red when you approach a clearing where a parchment is._

_Good Luck!  
__- (Professor) Harry James Potter._

"Let's get to it then." Said Lily and she entered the wide path as the Gryffindors followed, with the Ravenclaws in second, Slytherins in third and Hufflepuffs bringing up the rear.

They walked along the path between the glowing green trees.

The path went on and a few people noticed that every tree was starting to get a red tint to them. As they thought they would, they came to their first red coloured clearing. A parchment glowing blue was floating in the middle. They could see a path on the other side, but the trees weren't glowing yet.

James went up and read the paper.

_Two meters from head to tail  
__The strongest jaw of a land mammal  
__Can swim, but can't climb.  
__Rarely aggressive to human kind  
__Likes to live in solitude  
__What am I?_

A hoarse growling noise from the darkened path over other side made everyone freeze. The parchment turned to dust and fell from James fingers.

A shining black mammal started towards them. It had a broad, heavy looking head and stocky legs. It was like a leopard, but bigger.

"It's a leopard on steroids!" Sirius said in a stage whisper, so the entire class could hear. There were some people who laughed because they thought it was polite to, but didn't think it was the time or the place to be making jokes.

"It's a Black Panther, a type of Jaguar." Said a Ravenclaw boy.

The Panther's eyes were bright green and it had a lightning bolt scar along its muzzle. It crouched down, preparing to pounce. Its tail seemed content with pushing leaves around behind it.

It pounced at a Hufflepuff and Sirius reacted without thinking. He jumped and side-tackled the panther into a tree stump.

"Stun it!"

"Stupefy"

There was nothing the panther could have done since it was pinned down by Sirius and blood was slowly spreading from a wound in its side where it had hit the stump.

The trees on the other path lit up green and they started walking again, still slightly shaken up. At least they knew now what to expect for the rest of the night.

Remus cocked his head as his superior hearing picked up someone saying "Ennervate" behind them, and then the sound of wings soaring and twigs breaking somewhere to the left of the path.

Again the trees faded to red and they came to another clearing. This time it was Severus who read the parchment.

_Doesn't attack most of the time  
__Most potent venom of it's kind  
__Extremely aggressive if it's provoked  
__Enough venom to kill dozens in a single stroke  
__Very shy but lightning fast  
__What am I?_

The parchment went to dust and something hissed, then another hissing creature joined it.

" 'Most potent venom of it's kind'." Severus repeated to himself. "It's a Taipan Snake" he said matter of factly.

* * *

Dom slithered up next to Nymph, he was at least a meter longer then she was and his fangs were longer then a Taipan's were supposed to be. 

He had a tan coloured back that went black at his head and a pure white belly and wine-red eyes.

Nymph's burnt orange eyes took in the humans before them.

­_-_No bitting, yeah?_- _She asked to confirm.

_-_Oh, no, I never said that! You can bite them as much as you want. Just don't inject any venom.-

If snakes could smirk, Nymph would have –Excellent-

Dom hissed a laugh and slithered up to them, his tongue flicking in and out as a reflex. He could smell their fear, their magic, and body heat. He felt every small bone in his spine respond to the slightest movement as he moved slowly at first.

He could feel the vibration on his sensitive belly as they stepped back as he got closer to them. He smelt Sirius moving to the back of the group. His fear was the strongest. He felt on the ground that Remus was moving around the side, as softly as he could

He saw Severus point his wand at the fast moving Nymph. Black smoke started coming off her. Dom had seen this spell before. Mostly it was used to banish conjured snakes quickly, but could also be used to inflict a large amount of pain on real snakes.

In Dom's opinion it should be illegal. But the Ministry wouldn't make it illegal unless it harmed humans.

Nymph was coughing and swearing in parseltongue. Dom curled up and pushed himself off the ground like a spring. He buried his impressive fangs into Severus's wrist and wiggled his body, spraying blood around as he hit an artery.

'_-I must not inject, I must not inject…-_' Dom thought to himself, repeating it over and over to stop himself killing the greasy git he was biting out of mild revenge.

The skin in his mouth was soft, like a marshmallow, to his serpent mind. At least Severus had the brains not to try to fling him off.

Someone sent a cutting charm at him and it hit, slicing him deeply across the side of his coffin-shaped face.

_-_Fuck!- Dom dropped off Severus and rounded on the smell of a recently cast spell. It had come from Kath. He headed towards her, but was cut off someone flinging a spell at him that sent him ten feet into the air.

…He got caught in the lower branches of a tree.

_-_Fuck!- he said again and looked down. He saw Nymph loose consciousness and the trees light up in green. He hissed angrily. He wasn't finished. He wanted to get them back for hurting Nymph!

'_-I'll get them back at my next checkpoint.-_' he thought maliciously.

Harry came out from the trees with a pink side, which used to be a wound of some sort. He fed an energy replenishing draught to Nymph who moaned in a hiss, and he summoned Dom down from the tree.

Dom transformed back painfully and held a hand up to the side of his face. Harry handed him a potion to drink that turned the gash into a bad bruise, then he used another potion to rub on it and turn it into a pink bit of newly healed skin.

"Thanks."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Are you ok? I saw what happened."

"I'm good, you'd better go, I don't know how long it'll take them to take down Aragog."

"I don't think they've reached him yet, it's not that close to here. Take care of Nymph for me."

* * *

_Capable of human speech  
__Up to fifteen feet it's legs can reach  
__Is a know wizard killer  
__Stay clear of it's pincers  
__Has near-human intelligence  
__What Am I?_

There was a huge creature blocking the path to the other side. It moved and spread out its eight legs. It was the size of a small elephant and had milky-white, unseeing eyes.

"May I ask how many have been hurt?" The Acromantula clicked and spoke at the same time.

"F-Four." Answered a Slytherin. "Alice got scratched by the Panther, Black got bruised when he tackled it. Severus was bitten by a snake and Peter fell over on our way here."

"I notice you didn't include animals when you count." Aragog took a few steps closer. "Are you sure they were animals, children?"

An attractive Slytherin girl stepped forward and aimed her wand. "Move."

"Why? I'm too old to hurt you, and I'm blind. Am I really that much of a threat?"

"Yes. A creature doesn't need to be strong or agile when it can talk it's victims into a trap."

"Very true. I can see you're a smart one." He clicked. "What's your name?"

"Bellatrix Black, but that isn't any of your business, so move."

"It's not my business, yet you tell me anyway. That's a bad move, Bellatrix Black. Never tell the enemy your name… I will let you pass if you promise to remember that."

Aragog moved aside and everyone cautiously passed and continued walking through the now lit other end of the path.

The last parchment was in a clearing larger then the others. Remus was breathing heavily, but despite his friends' questioning, wouldn't speak until he picked the parchment out of the air.

_What am I?_

Everyone looked at him strangely. "That's all he's written." He said. His voice was trembling.

There was a low growl from the shadows. It chilled everyone to the bone and seemed to vibrate in their chests. What ever it was growled again.

There was a snarl that made everyone jump and slowly, making each step quicken everyone's heartbeat, emerged a very pissed-off-looking male werewolf.

His tan coloured hair rustling in the wind as it approached. His mouth dripping with saliva as he bared his teeth.

Everyone's gaze was drawn to his teeth and bone crunching jaws, except for Remus'. The first thing he was the Werewolf's eyes.

His eyes could paralyse anyone with their colour and intensity. They were bright red, with a lemon yellow outline around the edge of the iris and pupil. (A/N: Think 'Lord of the Rings')

Remus smelt the same smell off the Werewolf that he did with the snake. The smell of Dominic… Or… Mutt. The name seemed to fit nicely.

Mutt (as he was called in his Werewolf form) lashed out with his claws at the nearest student sending her into a tree, blood dripped down from her hairline. Everyone started shooting spells at him, but he dodged them with ease.

He kept swinging around and whacking anyone and everyone with his paws, making sure to rip as much flesh as he could with his long claws.

Remus had been fighting the smell of blood since the Panther, and it was luring him into transforming. But he had been a Werewolf since he was young, and could control the call of blood away from the full moon.

But this was almost too much.

Mutt howled as a spell hit him, and Remus gritted his teeth to stop himself howling back.

The fight ended as someone (an advanced Slytherin (not Snape)) turned a broken off branch into silver, and drove it into Mutt's shoulder blade.

* * *

Dominic howled in pain a second time. Normally silver didn't affect him, but in Werewolf form it still hurt like hell. He felt his energy (or what was left of it) drain and a coldness spread from the wound. 

He lay down slowly and closed his eyes, willing himself not to black out. He heard everyone's foot steps go past, and smelt them as they pushed the air around.

Someone hesitated. Dom could smell it was Remus.

Slowly, his grip on his consciousness slipped and he was senses were plunged into darkness.

* * *

"A-choo" 

Harry walked through the archway from the small kitchen and into the living room. Dom moaned and rolled over, flinging his arm out and clawing at a nonexistent bedside table.

Draco laughed from the chair on the opposite side of the room. He chucked Dom's glasses and they landed on their owner's stomach.

"We didn't take you to Pomfrey. She would have killed us."

"Who took the silver out?" Dom sat up and winced, then rubbed his shoulder. Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at Dom's wand, which was on the table between them. "Ah."

The Healer-in-Training pushed himself out of his chair and knelt beside the couch. "Lay down. You're not up to it yet." Draco said then busied himself by checking Dom's pulse and temperature.

Harry leaned against the doorframe and smiled at his lover fussing over their adopted son. He made his decision.

He did want a child with Draco. And what ever happened, they'd be able to get through it, weather they were together or alone.

* * *

**A/N2:** It's a bit longer then normal, and mostly pointless. Don't kill me if the facts in the 'poems' are wrong. 

Hope you enjoyed


	6. Potions, Pregnancy and a Plan

**Disclaimer: **Don't own.

**Author's Note:** You can kinda see who Dom's gonna end up with already.  
And I've made the final decision that this will not be Mpreg, but I wanted you to think it was at the end of the last chapter.  
Every time I read a review where someone mentioned Mpreg, I laughed for like, five minutes each.

**The Tales of Werewolves**  
Potions, Pregnancy and a Plan

"Dom!"

The Marauders burst into the Hospital wing and saw Dom sitting up in bed with a thick book in his lap.

"Moony told us the Snake and Werewolf were you." Said James.

"It was so awesome when you bit Snivillus. That was so cool." Added Sirius. Dom raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole."

"What book is that?"

James groaned and Sirius rolled his eyes. It was such a typically Remus thing to say.

"_The guide of an illusionists'_ there's something I need to look up."

The door openedand Lily Evans walked in. Her go-go boots tapped on the ground as she approached. "I'm Lillian Evans. I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself before, but I kept missing you in the Common Room."

"Oh, that's ok. Dominic Riddle." They shook hands and James clenched his fists in his pockets. "Head Girl huh?" he nodded to the shining badge on her chest.

"That's right." she beamed. "Potter doesn't wear his badge, so you probably can't tell he's head boy. You definitely can't tell from his behaviour."

"Most guys act different in a group then they do one on one."

James cleared his throat loudly. "I am standing right hear you know."

Sirius smirked. "Trust me when I say, James is just as big-headed all the time." James smacked him around the back of the head. "Ow."

Peter was sitting on the next bed over and was pigging out on Every Flavour Beans, while Remus had manage to slip the book out of Dom's grasp, and was reading it.

"I was going to be Head Boy in my time, but I didn't want to do it." It was almost the truth. He had almost been Head-Boy, but at the last second the teachers decided it was a bad idea to have the Dark Lord's son as Head Boy.

Bill had gotten the title of Head-Boy instead, much to Hermione's joy.

"My best friend got it... No idea why."

Lily laughed. "Did you know it's the Hogsmeade visit next weekend."

"No."

"Do you wanna go with me?" She blushed brightly, matching her hair.

Dom smiled. "Sure."

"Groovy. Well, I have to go. Nice to meet you, Dom." She nodded slightly at James in a very formal way. "Potter."

She turned on her heels and left. James gritted his teeth. Sirius leaned close to Dom and whispered. "James doesn't like it when people make a move on his girl."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Remus began, not taking his eyes off his book, "but don't James and Lily need to be going out for James to claim her as 'his girl'?"

"No." James spat.

"Guys, it doesn't matter. I could tell James lik-"

"Loves."

"Loves her. Any Werewolf could smell it miles away." Everyone looked at Remus who nodded enthusiastically, at what Dom was saying. "This way she won't make plans. I'll tell her at the last minute I can't make it and suggest James... Simple"

James stared at him for a second, and then threw himself on top of Dom pulling him into a bear hug. "Thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou!"

"Jim! Get off him. For Merlin's sake let him breath."

"Sorry." James got of and Dom looked gratefully at Sirius.

'Thank you', he mouthed.

'You're welcome.'

* * *

Harry and Draco walked through the castle and headed down to the dungeons. Draco opened the door for Harry, who walked in with his head held high.

"Potter." Sneered Snape. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm afraid this isn't a social visit." Draco said from behind Harry.

"We need you and your brilliant, unquestionable, superior... Umm ... Talented... Talent of potion making."

Snape rolled his eyes and smirked. "Masterful wording, Potter" A few people in his Second year class snickered. "If anyone touches my documents or blows up their potions then it's fifty points of which ever house the culprit's from and a weeks of detention."

That said, Snape turned sharply and staled out of the room and turned towards his quarters Harry and Draco followed.

"Be careful with Kath. She's pregnant." Snape tried to fight the smile spreading across his face, but failed.

Harry chuckled. Dom had predicted that, and it was because of things like this that Draco and Harry had suspected Dom of having seer blood in him.

Kath was lying on the large couch when Harry and Draco entered. "Hi guys, back so soon?"

"Yeah. We need help with a potion." Now it was Draco's turn to loose a fight with his facial expressions as a goofy grin spread across his face. "We want to have a baby."

Kath beamed. "Cool." Her greying hair was up in a very McGonagall-like bun.

"Congratulations on your pregnancy. Severus told us."

"That's still 'Professor Snape' to you, Potter." Severus yelled from the other room.

"Then it's 'Professor Potter' to you, Severus." Draco called out.

"HA!"

Harry crossed his arms and pouted. Since he had told Draco he wanted a child of their own, he had been in a very cheerful (and playful) mood. Draco too.

Draco smiled at the pouting Harry. _He looks so cute like that_. His Werewolf side contemplated pouncing on his mate, but decided against it. He could wait until they got back. He hoped.

There was a crash from the room Severus was in. "Do you need any help?" Kath called out.

"I'm fine."

He came out levitating a caldron behind him the size of the one Voldemort had used in Harry's forth year. Except this one had curly carvings on it.

"It's made from a special, very rare metal. You'll need it for the potion to work properly."

"So how does this work exactly? Draco didn't explain it to me when I asked." Harry glared at his Fiancé.

"That's because I don't know. They don't tell us at Mungo's, because it's not really legal for Werewolves to breed. It's considered 'Dark Arts'." He went over and kissed Harry on the tip of his nose. "You know I would have told you if I knew."

"Yeah, I know."

"I hate to break this up," It sounded like Snape would've done anything to break it up, "but would you like an answer or not?''

Harry nodded.

"Right." Snape ran a hand through his dark grey hair, "The sperm of an Alpha-Male Werewolf is very unique. With the right potion, it takes on the properties of a female's egg and mutates. The two male DNA's fuse in the caldron and it will grow in there."

Kath butted in, "The amount of time it takes depends on the individuals." Snape looked at her and she smiled sweetly. Only Kath could get away with interrupting Professor Severus Snape, and it always amused anyone who was watching. "Sorry Sweetheart."

Harry almost lost it when he heard her call him that. He bit down on his tongue until it bled. Draco wasn't much better.

"The potion will need tending too every now and again. You should be more then capable to do that yourselves."

Draco nodded. "Yes, sir." He felt like he was back in school.

"Good."

* * *

"I didn't know you were afraid of snakes."

Sirius choked on his pumpkin juice. He coughed for a few moments and thumped himself on his chest before responding. Dom was sitting opposite him, so couldn't help.

"What makes you think that?"

"Yesterday. When Nymph and I attacked."

He looked around nervously. James had gone to the Sunday meeting, Remus was in the library and Peter was busy stuffing his face and wasn't paying attention to anything else. It looked like he wasn't anyway.

"Fine, I am. They scare the shit out of me, but you can't tell anyone, ok? Not even James knows. Please?"

He sounded desperate. It was so different to what Sirius was normally like, and Dom felt very privileged that Sirius trusted him enough to let his guard down for a bit.

Back in their own time everyone knew who he was, so they were very wary around him, even the adults. The only ones that weren't were Bill, Harry and Draco.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, but if you ever find out one of my secrets, I'm allowed to use it as black-mail. Agreed?"

Sirius hesitated. Dom was a very hard person to read, the extremely dark glasses didn't help either. It was clear the newcomer had secrets, and a lot of them by the look of the thick walls he seemed to have around himself. Dom interested him more then anyone else ever had.

"Agreed." Sirius hoped Dom might relax a bit now, and wouldn't be as worried about letting something slip.

Remus came back with his bag almost splitting. "Good thing I've got advanced strength. I wouldn't be able to carry as many books if I didn't."

"That would be a tragedy." Said Sirius sarcastically, with a teasing smile on his face.

"Yes, it would be." Remus continued, oblivious to the sarcasm. He glanced at the Head Table. "Professor Malfoy and Harry aren't here."

"They've gone back to our time to do something. They said they'll be back before classes tomorrow."

"Why'd they go back?"

Dom shrugged. He didn't know what everyone thought about same-sex couples. He knew the muggle views from this time, and based on those, things didn't look good. That having been said (or thought), it probably wasn't the best thing to tell them about his preferences either, even if he wasn't 'fully' gay.

"Probably forgot to tell someone something."

"Maybe."

"Well." Sirius swung his legs over the bench and stood up. "I have a date with a hot Ravenclaw blonde. Don't wait up." He winked and walked out of the hall, though it was more of a cocky strut then just a walk.

Dom watched him go. It was strange the way Sirius didn't want to show weakness. Harry had told him about what Draco was like before he was bitten, and it seemed the same, yet different.

* * *

Dom lay in bed staring up at the underside of his canopy. He had charmed it with a similar spell to the one used on the roof of the Great Hall, except he could control the weather it showed, so he didn't get woken up by the morning sun.

At the moment it showed the night, stars, with some small, thin clouds, the light of the full, blue moon and light rain, which disappeared after it had fallen three feet.

Dom smiled up at the stars.

"Dom… Dominic." Someone whispered from the other side of his curtain. Dom put his glasses on, which he still held in his hand, and opened the curtains.

Sirius crawled in and sat comfortably on the covers. "Wow." He stared up at the stars. "This is the spell that was in the book you were reading, huh?"

"Yep." They kept their voices low, so they wouldn't disturb anyone else. "Is there a reason why you've invaded my territory, Sirius?"

"Sorry. I didn't know why I thought you'd be up at this time. I'll go."

"No." Dom grabbed Sirius' sleeve. "What'd you come here for?"

"To ask you some things."

"Like…"

"Why aren't you asleep? Why do you always wear those glasses? Why is your animagus form the symbol of Slytherin house."

Dom scoffed. "Because I am a Slytherin. It doesn't matter anyway. I didn't choose it, that's just what I turned out to be. You of all people should know that you can't choose animagus forms. I'm not to happy about being a snake anyway."

Sirius nodded, filing some information away for later. "The glasses?"

"No comment."

"What do you mean 'no comment'?" Someone grunted and Dom hushed Sirius.

"I mean, 'no comment'. I don't have to answer you."

Sirius inhaled sharply, trying to calm himself. It was obvious he wasn't used to people saying 'no' to him.

"And, for your information," Dom continued, his tone was still light, but it had a slightly sharp edge to it. "I only get about two hours sleep each night, sometimes none. I don't need much sleep. Are you satisfied yet? Can you go now?"

Sirius looked at the covers, then up at the stars. "Do you hate me? 'Cause it sounds like it, man, and I didn't mean to piss you off."

"I don't hate you. I'm a very secretive person, and (to be honest) probably not the easiest person to get along with because of it."

"You are an easy person to get along with, and it's not that you're a secretive person… Well, you are, but that's not why I asked the questions… Hey, there's Sirius." He pointed up as the clouds moved to reveal a new area of stars.

Dom smiled at Sirius, his annoyance fading. He never got angry, only annoyed. The last time he got angry he was in his first year and his loose magic ended up sending someone to St Mungo's.

It took a while to clear up what happened with the Ministry, but most people still thought he did it on purpose. Draco had taught him meditation, so it wouldn't happen again.

"Sirius, why did you ask me?"

Sirius looked back at Dom. "You have you secrets, and I'll have mine." He crawled out of the curtains and off the bed.

Dom exhaled. "Fuck." He lay down and stared up at the clouds. Slowly he took his glasses off and wandlessly transfigured them into a mirror. Moving a cloud with his mind to shine the blue moon, he brought it up in front of his face.

It was the first time in what seemed like forever he had looked at himself without his glasses on. His eyes were wine-red as opposed to Voldemort's bright scarlet ones, but even after Dom had seen Voldemort he was still convinced they were the same, despite what anyone said.

They both had vertical pupils though, and Dom had dark purple bags under them. They completely transformed his handsome face from a cold, incredibly good-looking guy into what Dom thought looked like an ex-drug addict.

He threw the mirror across his bed and it shattered against one of the posts. There. He felt better now.

He slipped under the blankets, being careful to avoid the glass and once again attempted the seemingly impossible task of trying to get to sleep.


	7. Coming Out

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. 'Nuff said.

**Author's Note:** I get the feeling if Sirius and Dom don't get it on soon, they're going to explode. This chap moves them on a bit. And a bit of a mystery at the end.

_-_Parseltongue-

**The Tales of Werewolves**  
Coming Out

Dom blinked away the fuzziness in his vision. He had stayed up all night, which was strange even for him, since he eventually did get to sleep at some point. Pieces of glass covered the bed, and he did his best to avoid moving them to much as he grabbed his wand.

He summoned a new pair of sunglasses from his bag and put them on. He swayed slightly as he got out of bed.

_Fuck it. It's Monday._ Looking around he realized everyone had already gone.

"Damn" he whispered.

"What?" Sirius walked out of the bathroom with just a towel on, small droplets of water on his chest and his damp hair looking very scruffy. It would have left any girl on her knees with her mouth open.

Dom raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you in class?"

"Free period. You?"

"Over slept."

Sirius' eyes moved over Dom's bed-hair. "Feel free to have a shower." Dom hesitated.

The Gryffindors had communal showers, while Dom was used to private Slytherin showers. Dom didn't wear his glasses in the shower, he easily could with a water repelling charm, but there was just a feeling Dom liked being without any material things on him, just as he had been created.

"Look, about last night." Sirius took a step closer, unknowingly sending a hot flush through Dom. "I'm sorry. I was pissed off at something and… I d'no." He reached up and ran a hand through his hair, sending a water drop over his shoulder and letting it run down his abbs.

Dom swallowed and took a step back, sitting on his bed, afraid that his legs wouldn't support him much longer. He had no idea why Sirius was making him feel like this all of a sudden.

"What were you pissed off at?"

Sirius sighed and went off to get some pants. "You don't wanna know, man." He called out from behind his bed.

"Try me."

The black haired teenager walked back over, now wearing pull-string pants and a dark grey t-shirt that could have passed off as pyjamas.

"Last night, when I was with the blonde Ravenclaw… I… Couldn't preform."

"Is that all?"

Sirius looked shocked. "What do me mean 'is that all', it's a very serious problem. If I can't preform then… Bad things will happen. To me."

Dom just shook his head. "You can't be expected to be able to preform as soon as she says 'go' every time. You were just having an off day, you'll get over it and it'll eventually come back."

Sirius smiled slightly. "Thanks man… don't you have a class now?"

"Yeah, double potions. Draco will understand if I skip, and I'm already ahead of everyone else. That's if you want me to stay. I can go if you want."

"Nah. I always get lonely Monday mornings… Can I confess something else?"

"Sure, it always helps to get things off your chest."

Sirius shifted uncomfortably. "I'm bisexual." He swallowed and glanced at Dom nervously. It was clearly the first time he had said it out loud "D-Do you mind?"

Dom put a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "It's fine, Sirius. I'm bisexual too, so it'd be a bit hypocritical if I did mind."

Sirius' eyes lit up a bit. "I forgot most part-humans go for the same sex or both. There're not many straight half-breeds… Don't tell Moony I called you that, he'll flip."

Dom chuckled. "I won't say a word."

"I'm just not sure how everyone will react, if I tell them I prefer both sexes. It's generally a topic that is never spoken about around here."

"Can I ask why you're telling me this?"

Sirius' eyebrows met. "I'm not sure. There's something about you that tells me that you don't judge people as much as everyone else does. You seem very down to earth."

"Hmm. Well," Dom yawned then stood slowly, "I need a shower. I'll see you when I get out." He went into the bathroom and used an advanced locking charm on the door.

He turned the cold water on full, then got undress and stood under the showerhead. When Sirius wasn't being cocky, he was rather nice. He had noticed that the illegal animagus did caring and nice things automatically. Like patting someone on the back if they were coughing, or opening a door for someone it their arms were full.

Even though he had been unconscious, Nymph had told him how everyone had behaved after he has passed-out, and Sirius had appeared to be the most concerned.

A coffin shaped head rose next to him with a bar of soap on top of it.

_-_Nymph!- he hissed -Turn around!-

_-S_poil sport- She turned around so she was facing away from him. He grabbed the soap off her head. –It's not as if it's going to lead to anything. In case you haven't noticed, I lack certain human features-

­­_-_I have noticed actually, but next time I'm in animagus form I'd rather not have you licking the tip of my tail again. Honestly. Snake flirting's too weird-

Nymph snorted. –I'm never going get a partner-

_-_You won't with that attitude-

_-_Yeah, fuck you too-

_-_Language. What's got your tail in a twist anyway?-

He put the soap on the shelf and grabbed some shampoo.

_-_Green apple-

_-_What?-

_-_That shampoo you just grabbed. It's green apple. You've never had green apple-

Dom looked at the bottle, which he had already used. It was a new bottle, but it didn't have a name on it.

_'Oh, well. Can't take it back now.'_

He washed it out.

_-_I'm going to assume you grabbed someone else's shampoo, since you're not going to answer any time soon-

_-_Sorry, just thinking. It's what creatures with brains do, so I suppose you don't know what it's like-

_-_That's low, Riddle, even for you- She curled up at his feet, still facing away from him. –Who's got you in a snappy mood, and has given you the need to take a cold shower?-

Dom rolled his eyes. When Nymph was in this type of mood, nothing got past her. –Sirius Black-

Nymph snickered. –He's not bad for a human. You could do a lot worse you know. And don't deny that you like him, I know you do-

_-_He's not interested-

_-_How can you be sure- She smirked the best a snake could and pulled the grate off the drain with her fangs and slid in. Dom put the grate back.

After using the matching Green Apple conditioner and putting his glasses back on, he wrapped a towel around his waist, just as Sirius had done, to see if he got a reaction.

He did.

As soon as he walked out Sirius' eyes were on him. He saw the Marauder swallow thickly, and inwardly smirked.

"D-Do you wear your glasses in the shower?" _Oh, Merlin. Now I'm picturing him in the shower._

"No" _He's probably picturing me naked now. Good._

"One day I'm going to find out what you look like without them on." _Without your towel too hopefully… Down Padfoot._

"Are you now." Dom raised an eyebrow at Sirius. He was enjoying this. "I think I'd rather put some pants on first anyhow."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were doing this of purpose."

"Doing what?"

"Doing this to me. You're teasing me."

Dom laughed. "Yes, I am. And to be honest I didn't think you 'd go for it. I'm not the most attractive person in Hogwarts, your time or mine."

Sirius got up from the beanbag in the corner and walked over to Dom. "I disagree. I think you are."

"Likewise."

Sirius barked out a laugh. "What? Dressed in this?" He indicated his pyjama-like clothes. Dom nodded.

"You're naturally attractive." Sirius put two fingers to Dom's lips.

"Shh." He ran a hand up Dom's neck jaw towards Dom's glasses.

"Don't." Dom whispered. "Please."

"Why not?" Asked Sirius gently. "Your eyes can't be that bad."

"Yes, they can."

Dom tensed, but didn't make any move to stop Sirius and he gently removed his glasses.

"Merlin." Sirius mouthed. He shook his head slightly. "You mustn't sleep at all with bags like that, man!"

"Wait. What?"

"You must be tired."

Dom shook his head in disbelief and threw his hands up. Sirius didn't care about his eyes, he cared about how much Dom was sleeping. It just didn't make sense.

"Yeah, you know what, I am. I am very tired, because I didn't sleep last night, and even if I did it would have only been for about two hours. So, yes."

Sirius threw Dom's glasses onto the beanbag. "Sleep. I'll wake you for lunch."

* * *

Draco's eyes had been flickering to the cauldron in the corner where his and Harry's baby was 'growing'. He had put a magical bubble around it to keep the fumes away or in case someone blew up their caldron.

The liquid had to remain a smoky green colour with clear foam on the top. Draco was very on-edge about something going wrong. He was going to camp out in the class room in a sleeping bag, but Harry had found a safe spell to transport the caldron to their room without harming what (or who) was inside.

So far his class was going quite well. No one had done anything terrible wrong, there had been a few close calls with Kath, Remus and Peter, but having Severus working close by seemed to save them.

He never knew being a teacher was such hard work. Every morning when he woke up, he was stressed and tired, dreading the day ahead of him. At night he was too tired to do much… Occasionally he would do a few things, but only if Harry was in the mood too, but he was just as stressed most of the time.

And it had only been two days. He was counting the periods until the Holidays. Maybe the Hogsmeade weekend will make him feel a bit better. The next full moon should at any rate. Being out in the wind, Fiancé by his side. He smiled as the bell to go to Lunch sounded.

He looked down at the class roll, which was under his elbows. He'd have to ask Dom why he had decided to skip.

He didn't need to look up when he head a knock on the open doors frame. He automatically knew it was Harry.

"Hi, love. How are you?"

"Waiting for the weekend already. You?"

"I never thought being a professor would be so hard." Draco complained overdramatically.

"Merlin, I know what you mean. Being at that desk all day is killing my back."

Draco put his head to the side and observed Harry's posture. He wasn't hunched, but it looked like he was forcing himself straight. Draco stood and took Harry's hand gently in his and started walking slowly towards the stairs down to his office, Harry followed slowly.

Talking out his wand, the Potion's Professor made the surface of his desk cushiony and his turned his red ink into Jasmine scented oil.

"Take your top off and Lay down on your stomach, my beloved Harry."

Harry looked into Draco's two pools of silver-blue, and (for the first time ever) was relieved not to see lust. Harry had no idea what Draco was going to do, but he couldn't help but trust him. He lay down and rested his head in a hole that had appeared in front of him.

Draco sat comfortably on Harry's arse and put some oil on his hands. Slowly, yet firmly, he massaged Harry's back and neck until the relaxed black-haired man fell into a light sleep.

* * *

_It didn't look like there was any light, just the glowing outline of trees in the distance and the shimmer of silver glitter on the almost invisible, deep green grass._

_Dominic shivered. There was someone watching him._

_-Riddle-_

_Spinning around, Dom tried to home in where the eerie voice was coming from._

_-Riddle-_

_The voice was neither female nor male, yet was speaking a form of Parseltongue he had never heard before. It made Goosebumps appear over Dom's body._

_"Who are you!"_

_-Riddle-_

_"FUCK!" Hot breath on the back of Dom's neck made him jump. Spinning around again, he was blinded by a pearly white and gold marble room, with a deep purple door on the opposite wall. He walked up to it and traced the carvings of a fighting lion and snake, before grabbing the bronze doorhandle._

_His hands were shaking and sweating so much he almost couldn't turn it, but he managed._

_It was the middle of a forest. Dom almost fell over when the doorhandle he was leaning on disappeared. He swallowed nervously and spread out his wings. Something was wrong._

_A twig snapped. Then there was a cracking noise and he moved just in time to avoid being hit by a falling branch_

_A rough, forceful voice, clearly of a male's. Laced with evil and power._

_"RIDDLE!"_


	8. Realizations Aren't Always Good

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. 'Nuff said.

**Author's Note:** I made a very stupid mistake in the last chapter. I wrote a dream sequence without a single thought in mind as to what it was going to mean. I was watching medium and I thought I'd stick one in there… I'll bring out my old 'dream dictionary' to help figure it out.

**The Tales of Werewolves**  
Realizations Aren't Always Good

Dom's eyes snapped open. He was breathing shakily and his palms were sweaty and also shaking.

"Afternoon."

He rolled over and saw Sirius sitting cross-legged on his bed.

"Have a good sleep?"

Dom realized he mustn't have been tossing and turning. He shook his head.

"No. Not really." His voice was shaking slightly. Sirius stood and walked over, perching himself on the side on the bed.

"Dream?"

"Yeah. It was really weird. I should really read Harry's dream book about what it meant."

"Later." Sirius said firmly "Go have a bath in the prefects bathroom. Relaxation's guaranteed."

"You sound like an advertisement."

"Yeah." Sirius leaned back and lay on the bed, stretching his hands above his head. His top came up exposing his stomach slightly. There were bruises.

He saw Dom looking at them, and quickly covered his stomach again. He cleared his throat.

Dom saw that Sirius didn't want to talk about it. "Why didn't you comment about the colour of my eyes?" he asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Figured you didn't want to talk about them. They are unusual."

Dom avoided his gaze and after a second of not moving he reached over to grab his glasses again. Sirius rested his had on Dom's halfway.

"Don't… Your eyes are unusual, but they're also beautiful. So deep, and warm. Comforting, almost… And…" he leaned in. "Hypnotic."

Their lips barely brushed against each other. Dom smiled "And you thought I was a tease." He muttered. Sirius chuckled, still looking into Dom's pools of wine.

Dom leant forward and kissed Sirius deeply. While the true Gryffindor's lips were lightly scared, Dom's were warm and as soft as silk. Their tongue's brushed for a moment before Sirius pulled back.

He beamed brightly. "I think I've got my libido back."

Dom looked down at Sirius' pants and raised an eyebrow. "I think you do too."

* * *

Harry sat on a chair in Draco's classroom facing the desk, where the blonde was correcting work. He took out his wand and twirled it between his fingers for a bit, before aiming at his long hair.

He pulled his hair tie down a bit, and then muttering an easy charm, he cut off his ponytail, letting his (now just above shoulder length) hair flow freely.

"Draco, what do you think?"

Draco looked up and smiled. "It looks very sexy, love, but why did you cut it."

"No idea." He shrugged. "Felt like a change." Draco laughed.

"Fair enough. It's a good change."

Harry smiled and his gaze drifted to the caldron. "Draco, do you want a girl or a boy?"

"I'll be happy with a monkey as long as it's ours."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Draco."

He shook his head. "I don't know which one I want. I'll be more then happy with either, or both… I already know what it is anyway. The potion's very thick, which means it a… Are you ready for it?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"A girl."

Harry beamed.

A smile crept across Draco's face. "Any ideas for names?" He cleared his throat to try to cover his excited tone. "It could happen anytime, so we'd better be prepared, you know."

Harry snorted, walked over, and sat on Draco's desk. "No. Do you have any names?"

Draco looked at the 'Black-Haired Beauty' (as he had dubbed him). "I like Greek names."

Nodding Harry looked into Draco's eyes. "I'd like to name her after a flower… Like my mum's."

A small nod was the response. "Rose?" Draco suggested, but it was shot down. "…Jasmine?"

Harry smiled brightly. "I like that. Jasmine. It's a beautiful name, but didn't you want a Greek name?"

"I can live with Jasmine. I love that name, and I'm the one who suggested it."

"I love it too. If you're sure you can 'live with it', then it'll be Jasmine." Draco nodded and Harry held his hand. "What about the middle name being Greek?"

A nod and a smile.

Harry smiled back, a bit sheepishly. "You're going to have to pick it though. I don't know any Greek names."

Draco thought for a few moments, his thumb gently rubbing the back of Harry hand absentmindedly. "Neoma. It means 'New Moon'… Jasmine Neoma Potter."

"I like it." They both looked over to the caldron and smiled.

Jasmine Neoma Potter.

* * *

Dom could feel the tension leave his body as he sat in the 'shallow' end of the prefects' bath. The water level was just below his shoulders, and one of his elbows was resting on the edge, so Harry's book wouldn't get wet.

It gave an overly simple version of dream interpretations.

_Black: Exploring your Darker Side of Nature  
Door: A Shut off Part of Yourself  
Forest: Coming to Terms with True Nature  
Grass: Success or Growth  
Night: Future  
Silver: Magic and Feminine Masculinity  
Surname: Paying Attention to Individuality and heritage.  
Voices: Parts of Yourself that has been Forgotten_

Dom blinked. He didn't like the sound of that. Definitely not comforting at all. He closed the book and threw it across the room in disgust.

"Fucking hell." Pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes, he took a deep breath then plunged his head under the water. He closed his eyes and focused. Stretching out his magic he transfigured part of his neck into gills.

It was a strange feeling, and the effort of advanced wandless magic made his slightly dizzy, but this was how he relaxed. It helped his meditation. Usually he went to the bottom of the lake, the coldness made him numb, and that helped too.

This water was hot, and it made his head feel heavy.

Floating aimlessly in the water, Dom tried to clear his mind, but couldn't in the heat. He changed his neck back and swam to the top.

"Fuck it." He got out of the bath and threw a towel around his waist.

* * *

Only a few late students ran through the halls as Harry made his way back to his classroom. He was walking fairly slow, lost in thoughts of his daughter.

Jasmine Neoma Potter. The name was perfect, and she would be perfect.

"Professor Harry!"

Harry turned and saw Wendy Mazner, a sixth year Ravenclaw. She always stank of sex with various partners.

"Hi! Wow, I really like your hair like that professor." She rolled her hips and played with her hair, twirling it around her finger. "Umm. I don't usually do this." She giggled and Harry thought that what she was doing, or was about to do, she did a lot of. "But…"

She quickly licked her lips and pulled him down so their lips met. Harry didn't kiss her back, but the shock of it all prevented him from doing anything else either.

After a few seconds he came to his senses and pushed her away. Someone cleared their throat at the end of the corridor. Harry spun around and saw Dom with soaking wet hair and a closed expression on his face.

Harry was sure that Dom was shooting daggers at him from behind those glasses.

"Afternoon." Was Dom's cold word and he continued down the hall.

Harry cleared his throat. "Seventy five points fromRavenclaw and I'll arrange for you to have several detentions with Professor McGonagall, Miss Mazner, I suggest you go. Now."

She turned around and made a show of moving her hips as she walked. Harry rolled his eyes and went after Dom.

"Dominic, wait." Dom was already at the front doors when Harry had caught up with him. "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

"You mean besides you kissing a student?"

"Did I look like I was enjoying that at all, because I wasn't."

Dom shook his head. "Nah, you didn't. I just had a weird dream that's got me feeling weird, nothing really."

Hairy raised an eyebrow. "Fair enough. You know you can come to me right? I am an expert on weird dreams after all."

They both smiled and Harry started back in the direction of his classroom. Dom went out into the grounds. He didn't feel like going to class so he headed towards the lake.

* * *

During dinner, the Marauders got together for the first time that day. One of the main reasons they hated Mondays was that they were only all together at meals, and Sirius had missed Breakfast and Lunch that day and eaten at the kitchens instead.

"Where were you at lunch Padfoot?"

"Didn't feel like comin' down."

Dom ate silently. Now that he had spent a good half of the day meditating in the lake, he was able to act normal, and not let on that anything was wrong. He could see Harry wasn't as good as that as he was.

The conversation between the two lovers at the staff table looked slightly awkward, the kiss obviously was still plaguing Harry's mind.

"And where were you, Dom?"

"Overslept. Problem?"

"No. Not at all."

Remus looked up from his book, he looked uncomfortable. "Can I talk with you after dinner?"

Dom nodded before grabbing a steak. Sirius turned to James.

"We need a prank."

James swallowed hurriedly. "Yeah… Oh. Wait. I can't. Lily."

"Come on, Jim. I'd thought you'd given up on her, man."

"I can't. I've tried, but I just can't. She's too beautiful, and kind. I have to try not to prank people as much, Padfoot, I'd do anything for her."

Sirius laughed his bark-like laugh. "You two aren't even going out and you're already whipped."

"I am not whipped."

"You so are, Prongs."

James leaned forward on his elbows. "I'd rather be whipped with the woman I love, then to not know what it's like to feel whole."

"… You practiced that didn't you?"

"Yeah. Well it's not the first time you've said I was whipped, I knew you'd say it again and I had to be ready… Was it ok?"

"Sounded very romantic and professional."

James looked very smug and Remus rolled his eyes. "How long did it take you to think of that?"

"About ten minutes actually. Not long."

Remus rolled his eyes again. Dom shook his head slightly, drawing Sirius' attention. They smiled slightly at each other before returning to their meals.

After dinner Remus and Dom went to the grounds and sat on some large pumpkins in Hagrid's patch.

Dom pulled his robe closer around his body to fight the wind.

"I was just wondering what it's like. Being able to control the transformation and your mind after you've changed."

"It's very hard to describe, sometimes I forget I have advanced strength in Werewolf form. I only learnt to control it when I was ten, the power and enhanced senses are natural to the Wolf, but being in my right mind, it's a very strange and alien feeling. It feels almost… Wrong."

Remus nodded and looked at the castle. "Sorry if you don't want to talk about it. I've never known another non-human before. It's nice to know I'm not alone. There aren't any other Werewolves at school. Dumbledore only let me in because I don't have any parents."

"He had to let me in. It was too dangerous for him not to." Remus looked at him curiously. "Because I'm a mixed breed. They couldn't let the ministry get me, or for me to let the power go to my head."

That was, however, not the only reason. But Dom wasn't in any hurry to tell anyone about his father, and the power that comes with being his son.

"It's nice to have someone to talk to about it." Said Remus, "You may not be a full Werewolf, but you're the only person who'll understand. At least, I hope you understand."

Dom put a hand on Remus' shoulder and gave him a lopsided, wolfish smile. "I do."

* * *

"Hey, Put your wards down."

Dom waved his hand and was overcome with dizziness again as the wards fell. Sirius crawled over the bad and lay next to Dom propped up on his elbow. After a minute or two of silence, Sirius removed Dom's glasses to see if he was asleep.

"What?"

"Are you were ok? You disappeared today."

Dom turned slightly to his side. "Were you worried?"

"No, you're a big boy, you can look after yourself. I was wondering if you had that dream of yours sorted out, you seemed weirded out about it."

Dom sighed and closed his eyes. Sirius turned and put the sunglasses on the bedside table then turned back.

"It wasn't good news… I don't want to go to sleep. Just in case… That sounds really childish, doesn't it?"

"Nah, but I can stay with you if you like. If you tense up or something, I'll wake you."

Dom smiled and nodded. "I'd like that. And I lied to you before. When I said I don't need much sleep, it was a lie. I do, but it's hard to at night because of my Vampire-ness."

Sirius brushed some of Doms hair out of his red eyes. "Just try, you really need to sleep. Bags are not attractive."

Dom raised an eyebrow. "Good to know."

Rolling onto his back Sirius yawned. "So, what were you and Moony talking about?"

"I think he's just lonely, being the only Werewolf."

"Mmm. I can tell sometimes he's uncomfortable around us when it gets closer to the full moon. It's nice he has someone to relate too."

"Yeah. I wish I could say the same. You don't find many people like me. I'm a like a bloody… Species cocktail, or something. No one knows what that's like."

Sirius put an arm around Dom and pulled him into an one-armed hug. And Dom rested his head on his chest.

* * *

**A/N2:** This chapter's kinda boring. The river of inspiration has dried up (so to speak), and I've got writers block…again. I'll do my best to write, but I might have to skip the week to get to the Hogsmeade weekend. And I'll be slow updating, but I will be able to keep going on this story. Just…slower. 


	9. In The Hog's Head

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. 'Nuff said.

**Author's Note:** Sev and Kathy in theis chap & some DE activity.

**The Tales of Werewolves**  
In The Hog's Head

For the rest of the school week Sirius insisted on staying in Dom's bed every night, his excuse was that he was making sure Dom was sleeping properly. Dom certainly wasn't complaining. Truth bee told he was sleeping a lot better with Sirius next to him. He reckoned it was Sirius' smell.

Remus spent most of his time helping Peter with his homework, which this week consisted mainly of writing as much as possible about the unforgivable curses, turning rocks into bad sandwiches, and naming the five most used medicinal or healing potions and their ingredients.

Dom had flown through it all, but had ended up producing twice as much on the unforgivables then anyone else.

They were at breakfast and Sirius wouldn't let Peter eat anything unless he had transfigured it out of the rocks James had brought back from his Quidditch training.

"Come on, Pete. You can do it. Just change it into a sandwich."

"I can't. Please let me eat."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Sirius just let him eat his damn breakfast."

"No. He needs to learn. This is the only way."

James tore his eyes away from a certain redhead. "Padfoot."

"Alright, alright." He turned to Peter "You don't have to eat your transfigured sandwich. But you're not allowed to eat anything until you can do it."

Dom sighed. '_Poor Peter. No wonder he went dark. If the Slytherins promised him protection from these guys,'_ He looked over to the group of huddled Slytherins, _'He couldn't refuse.'_

"Sirius." Dom's voice had a sharp edge to it. "Let him eat."

Sirius looked into Dom's glasses for a long moment before slumping his shoulders. "Fine, but if he fails Transfiguration, don't blame me."

"I won't, you can be sure of that." Dom put his cutlery. "Now, if you don't mind, James. I'm going to go turn down Lily. Wait until "

Dom got up and walked along the table to where a group of girls sat chatting. "Lily?"

"Yes Dom, what is it?"

He put a hand on the back of his neck and bit his bottom lip slightly. "I can't go to Hogsmeade with you today. I'm sorry"

Lily lowered her gaze slightly. "Oh, well, if you can't go with me I have some homework to catch up on."

"Hey, no. Look." Dom sat amongst the group of chicks, all from different houses (excluding Slytherin). "Just because you can't go with me, doesn't mean you shouldn't go." He looked around. "How many of you other girls have dates?"

"I do." Purred he girl who had kissed Harry… Wendy, Dom thought her name was.

"So do I." Said Kath smiling.

"Really!" Exclaimed Wendy.

"Yeah."

One of the Hufflepuff girls smirked in a way worthy of Slytherin. "She's not telling anyone who he is though."

"Ladies." Dom held his hands up. "I didn't mean to start I fight, if you'd just wait until I'm gone before you all start talking girly, it'd be greatly appreciated."

"What were you going to say, Dom? I'm Alice, in case you didn't know."

"Nice to meet you. I was going to suggest you have a girls' day out. Shopping and all that. I don't want you, Lily, to be stuck by yourself because I have something else to do."

He got up and let the girls chat about which shops they were all going to go to and he made their way back to the boys.

"Well…" James was almost bouncing in his seat.

Dom sat and leaned over the table conspiringly. "I've got them going on a 'girls night out', so if she's reluctant to go with you when you ask her, the girls will all encourage her to go. There's no way she won't."

James beamed while Remus looked thoughtful. "You know," He started. "I can really see why your were in Slytherin."

Sirius could have sworn the air went a few degrees colder. "What makes you say that?" Dom asked. His tone may have been normal, but there was a undetectable element that made Remus think twice before he answered.

"I just think you're very cunning and sly. You've got Slytherin qualities, a Gryffindor attitude and you're down to earth like a Ravenclaw. It's strange."

"My father," he spat the word, "was a Slytherin, I was raised by a Gryffindor." Draco had been starting his heeler training while he was being raised. "and my mum was a Ravenclaw. It all fits together."

"Slytherin overpowers a bit don't cha think." Said Peter. "Your father must have been a huge Slytherin."

Dom gritted his teeth and refrained from yelling at Peter. Sirius seemed to notice. "Hey, Dom, since Jim here is going to be courting Lily-Flower over there, I would like the honour of escorting you into the Hogshead Pub. We don't go to the Three Broomsticks. It's not private enough."

Dom rolled his eyes, remembering what Harry had said about the privacy in the Hogshead, but didn't say anything. He just nodded.

* * *

Peter was off somewhere unknown while Dom's plan to get Lily and James together was working and Remus was in the Book Shop. So that left only Dom and Sirius.

The Hogshead stank of goats, grime, dirt and smoke. Dom couldn't tell one person from another with everything clouding his senses. He swayed, feeling light-headed and sick.

"Are you alright?"

"Can we get a private room? Away from all these smells, please?" Dom asked weakly.

"I've booked one. Moony gets the same thing and I thought you would too."

Dom marvelled at Sirius' automatic thoughtfulness.

"We have to use our nicknames here. " He continued as they climbed the stairs, "What's yours. I know you've got one, every lunarly challenged person does."

"Lunarly challenged?"

"It's Code."

"M'name's Mutt."

Sirius laughed. "Fitting." They went into a room that looked like a dining room, with a square table, four seats and five candles in the middle.

"Dark, damp. The air's very heavy and I still feel sick. Not because of too many smells, just… the smell."

"You must be more delicate then Moony then."

Dom couldn't see Sirius' face because of the hood, so he wasn't sure if offence was meant or not.

"Must be because I'm a mix."

They sat down opposite each other. "How many thingys are you?"

Dom sighed and put his head in his hands. "I'm not sure, but I know it's at least four."

"And they are…"

"Vampire, Werewolf, Dementor and Basilisk."

"… Wow… Bloody Hell."

He looked up "Do you still want to know me? Can you trust me now that you know I have the blood of four dark creatures flowing through my veins? Afraid I might turn on you?"

Sirius blinked. "Ease up. I'm sorry, ok? I knew it was a reasonably touchy subject, but not that touchy."

Dom put his head down again. "I'm the one that's sorry. I keep having dreams like the one I had on Monday, except not as intense. They've been getting to me. That's all."

"There's something else, but you're not going to tell me. Aren't you? Is it something you can't tell someone from my family, perhaps? You shouldn't judge people by their fami-"

"I know that!" Dom snapped suddenly. "More then you think I do."

"Really, How? You're mother's alright from what you've told me, even if she doesn't want to claim you as her son, and you said you've never met your dad, so how can you know that?"

Dom didn't answer. "What's up your arse?" He decided to say instead.

"Family trouble. The usual."

Dom cocked his head, calming down slightly. "Why don't you talk about your family?"

"They're bastards the lot of them. They wanted me to be a Slytherin, and when I wasn't…" He trailed off. Dom went to one of the other chairs closer to Sirius and dragged it closer again.

He put a hand on Sirius' shoulder, "I didn't mean to snap, and if you want to talk about it I'm here if you need me."

Sirius leaned over and rested his head on Dom's shoulder. "Thanks, man."

"… Am I interrupting something?" Remus stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame. Sirius straightened up.

"I didn't hear you coming."

"I did" Said Dom.

Sirius looked at him and he smirked.

"I can go if you were having a 'sensitive moment'." He smiled.

"No. No" Said Sirius hastily, "We weren't, come in. I assume Prongs isn't coming."

"Oh, no, he's coming. I told him he has to come, so he doesn't seem too desperate with Tiger."

"Who?" Dom asked, genuinely confused.

Sirius leaned over. "Tiger-Lily." He whispered.

"Ah."

"I also took the liberty of ordering drinks of Firebeer for us all."

Dom had never tried Firebeer before. It was apparently a weaker version of Firewhisky, and he'd had Firewhisky before, so he figured Firebeer wouldn't be to bad.

"So. Full moon Tuesday, Moony."

"Yep. Should we do Hogsmeade, Countryside, Caves or Forest?"

"Caves. The weather's too cold to be out. So after you go Wolf in the 'hideout', then we'll gather at the caves."

Dom assumed the 'hideout' was the shack, "Why can't you all stay in the 'hideout' if you're so worried about the cold?" He asked

"Prongs can't stay in there for long or he puts his neck out. His antlers get in the way, so he has to keep his head low. The caves are more roomy."

"Will you be transforming with me, Mutt?"

Dom saw the hopefulness in Remus' eyes that he might have company.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Four hairy legs appeared out from a hole on the bottom of the wall, to the left of a door, the body of a huge, black spider followed, and then, finally, the last four legs. It scurried down the hall, sticking to the wall.

The door nearest the staircase was the only door that had a gap between it and the floor. The spider slid through it and into the large meeting room, which had a thick layer of dust on the floor.

It sneezed, the six humans, who were in the room, didn't notice. Slowly the spider grew and the legs contracted into the body and it morphed into the thin shape of Severus Snape.

"Well," Demanded Bellatrix, "Did Peter's 'code', prove too be good?"

"Yes, but we lucked out on information. All they talked about was James and Lily. They've gone to Zonko's"

Rodolphus sighed heavily, put his hand in his pockets and looked up at the stained ceiling. "He is not going to be happy."

"Is he ever?" Narcissa asked.

Regulus and Rebastan stood in the back of the room on either side of Peter, they were a year younger then everyone else, and so they were usually in the back, and let the others do most of the work.

Peter seemed to be standing slightly more confidently then usual.

"Well, Pettigrew, You kept up your half of the deal, now it's out turn. Snape!" Rodolphus snapped. "Every time you see Sirius Black or James Potter doing anything that classes as 'picking on' Pettegrew, you are to enter their line of sight and draw attention to yourself."

Severus nodded. He hated being walked over by the other Slytherins, but if he refused, he would live in danger for the rest of his life.

It was impossible to be in Slytherin and not be dark. Come to that, it was impossible to be a member of the Snape family and not be dark. He had to be dark. It was self-preservation.

One of the many reasons why he liked Katherine was that she knew the pressure that parents put on kids to be dark, and she knew he had no choice.

Most girls would tell him he had to stick up for himself. Not Kathy. She was a realistic. She didn't try to change him. He had grown up 'knowing' that purebloods were better then everyone else, and she didn't question what he believed. It was his opinion, and she respected that.

…Speaking of Kathy.

"I have to go." Severus swept form the room and headed down the stairs before anyone could question or comment.

He walked along the path that lead to the Shrieking Shack and halfway he veered of into the trees. On the other side of them was a small drop before he got to the edge of a very large lake, which had the Forbidden Forest on it's other bank.

Kathy was sitting on a log with her cloak pulled tightly around her. Severus sat next to her.

"How'd it go?"

"They're sacrificing my protection for Peter's, even though his information gave them nothing. Lupin has a secret I should have told them, but I didn't."

"That was very risky." She looked at him for the first time. She had a blood-flavoured lollipop in her mouth. Severus had no idea why she liked them so much. "If they find out you've withheld information… Well, I don't think I need to tell you, do I?"

She shivered, from either the cold or the thought of Severus being tortured.

"Are you cold?"

"No."

"Lying doesn't suit you Katherine."

"First of all, it's Kathy, and secondly, it doesn't matter if I'm cold or not because we have to start heading back in five minutes anyway." She smiled sweetly at him.

He chuckled. "I think it matters, Kathy, because I don't want you come down with something." He took his cloak off and put it around her shoulders.

She smiled again. "Thanks. Do you want to head back now?"

"May as well."

They stood and started heading back. Severus was comfortable with the silence with Kathy's company.

"Are you sure you want to go through with it?" She asked after a while.

"Positive."

She stopped, and Severus took three steps before realizing she wasn't behind him, he turned and she took a few steps forward. She gently rubbed his upper arm.

"You know that I don't want you to do it alone. So, I'm going to as well."

Severus grabbed Kathy's shoulder and looked intensely into her eyes. "No. You've said it yourself; I'm good at spying. I don't want you to spy on the Dark Lord for Dumbledore you'll get hurt… I don't want you to get hurt… You're a bad liar anyway, you wouldn't be able to do it."

"I don't want you to get hurt, Sev… What if I don't spy for Dumbledore, but if I find out some information you don't know, I'll tell you, and you can tell Dumbledore and tell him you found it out."

Severus smiled. "That way you're not really working for Dumbledore, or against the Dark Side."

Kathy smiled and held Severus' hand as they continued to walk. "Just, promise me you won't get caught."

"I Promise." He brought both their hands up and hissed the back of hers.


	10. Suicidal Truths

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. 'Nuff said.

**Author's Note: **just so you know, I didn't just pull Snape being a spider animagus out of my arse. There is reasoning behind it.  
This chaps a bit heavier then the others.

**The Tales of Werewolves**  
Suicidal Truths

Sirius lay in bed with Dom's head on his chest. He had a theory that even though Dom seemed like a very confident, cool person on the outside, that he was actually insecure with who he was on the inside.

What gave Sirius this idea was that when Dom was asleep, he was curled up and clung to Sirius. Not that he minded he actually liked it.

Normally Dom was the one to go to sleep last, and wake up first. But this morning Sirius had woken first.

The sky on the underside of Dom's canopy showed the dull light of the beginning of a sunrise, even though it was past that, and was only half an hour until Breakfast.

Dom sneezed.

Sirius snickered as Dom's eyes fluttered open. He reached into his pants pockets and pulled out a handkerchief. He blew his nose.

"What's so funny?"

"You." Sirius laughed at the look on Dom's face. "You've got a cute little sneeze."

Dom smirked. "You like it?"

"Mmm-Hmm"

"Pass me my glasses, will you."

Sirius passed the sunglasses to Dom. "I love your eyes."

Dom hesitated, and then put his glasses on the top of his head. "They can wait then."

"Is something wrong? I've been meaning to ask you all weekend. I noticed you've been a bit quiet since Hogsmeade. Was it something I said?"

"No, no, nothing you said." Dom moved up so he was the same hight as Sirius. He put a hand on his thigh. "I'm just a bit reluctant to transform tonight. It's twice as painful for me then for normal Werewolves, but I can't let Remus down."

"I've seen how painful the transformation is for Remus. I don't want to see you in twice as much pain, it'd be too painful for me."

"Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, but I do know that we should go to breakfast now."

Dom sat up and went to get out of bed, but Sirius grabbed his arm and made the top half of his body turn around.

Placing one hand behind Dom's neck, Sirius pulled him down. Their lips joined and Dom slid his tongue gracefully into Sirius' mouth, and was rewarded with a moan.

When both of them needed air, they pulled apart.

Dom smirked again. "You need to brush your teeth."

"You need to tell Remus the truth."

* * *

"Bloody hell!"

"Come on, Wendy. It's only a cut."

"That's not it."

Kath backed away a few steps as Wendy stared at her mouth. She had forgotten for a minute that blood made her fangs come out. Now everyone was staring at her.

She swallowed.

"You're a vampire." One of the girls spat.

Kath took a few more steps back and turned to run, but someone caught her with a spell and she fell.

* * *

Severus watched Kath through his lunch break. He wanted to go stop the other kids beating her, but they had decided not to let anyone know that they were together.

And she was a Vampire.

Severus couldn't believe it. She was a Vampire. It was impossible in his mind that someone so beautiful and kind could have her blood tainted with that of a dark creature's. It went against everything he had learnt.

His eyes prickled and filled with tears. I wasn't possible, it couldn't be.

He turned on his heal and ran, not wanting to go back to the Slytherin Common room, nor anywhere else for that matter. He just ran.

Eventually he ran into someone. Sirius Black.

"Watch where you're going, Snivellus." He snarled.

"Fuck off, Black."

"Well, well, has little Snivellus been crying I wonder?" He smiled evilly.

"Why don't you go back to your Fuck-buddy Riddle?"

Sirius' eyes went cold. "Don't you dare call him that!"

"Why not. Did you know he's got secrets, Black? Secrets that would make you hate him till the end of time… Worse then Lupin's." He didn't really know what Dom's secrets were, but he could see it hit a nerve with his enemy, as did the Lupin comment.

"What do you know of Lupin?" he demanded, taking a step closer and drawing his wand.

"I've seen him go down to the Whomping Willow last year. How does he make it freeze, Black?" He whipped out his wand and pointed it at Sirius' throat. "Tell me."

This was it. Severus had come to a conclusion that would end all his worries, and not make him look like a coward. He could frame Lupin. Better still, he could frame Lupin, and make it look like it was Black's fault.

"Imperio… You will tell me how to freeze the Whomping Willow."

"To freeze the Whomping Willow you must poke the knot in the trunk with a stick."

"Good. Obliviate. You got mad at my comments and told me to poke the knot on the trunk of the Whomping Willow."

Severus spun around and walked off before Sirius could snap out of it. He needed to go get a few things in order before the full moon came out.

* * *

"Remus. I can't come with you tonight. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can stand the pain. I cam come in a more Slytherin manner, if you catch my drift."

Remus looked up from his steak and gave Dom a lopsided smile. "It's alright, don't give it a second thought. Come in a Slytherin way, if you'd prefer."

Dom smiled and was poked in the side by James, "Have you noticed Sirius?" He whispered. "He's been weird since Lunch break."

Dom and Remus both looked at Sirius. He wasn't eating, but instead pushing his food around on his plate.

"I asked him about it in Transfiguration. He wouldn't say anything." James continued.

"I'll ask him after dinner on our way down." Dom whispered back. "I'm very talented at getting things out of people."

* * *

"Sirius, I've been looking for you everywhere, why are you here, Moony transformed ten minutes ago?"

Sirius' face was in shadows. He was sitting on the top of the west tower (it was the tallest), sitting on the battlements with his broomstick by his side.

There was a glow as he took a drag on a cigarette and smoke soon followed.

"I've done something really stupid, Dom." His voice was thick with emotion. Dom tried not to cough, as he flew a bit closer to where the smoke was coming from. Since he was part Dementor, he had a tendency to breath deeper then normal.

"What have you done, Sirius?" he asked gently.

"Oh, Merlin, there he goes." Dom turned towards where Sirius was facing. A figure in black, hunched over slightly, was heading towards the Willow with a long stick in his hand. A gust of wind blew his sent over.

"Snape?"

Sirius nodded as a cloud moved and the moon flooded the ground in light. Tears were flowing down Sirius' face, and his hand shook as he brought it and the cigarette to his mouth.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Sirius shook his head slowly. Dom landed on the battlements and wrapped his wings around himself as another gust of wind came. He shivered and sat down next to Sirius. There was the sound of thunder in the distance.

Not being able to restrain himself anymore, Dom coughed. It took him a good minute to stop.

"Sorry." Sirius put the cigarette out on the bottom of his shoe. "It's a disgusting habit and I should quit, but I don't have as much willpower as James, so I can't. He stopped to help his chances with Lily, I keep going because I know how to get them for free."

"How?"

"I steel them from Snape. He smokes at every chance he can get. That's why his teeth are so bad."

"Your teeth look alright. Perfect almost."

"I use 'Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover' as mouthwash."

"That must be why I couldn't taste it when we kissed. It's strong stuff, are you sure it's safe?"

With a shrug Sirius replied. "It says 'All-Purpose'."

Dom rolled his eyes and changed a fallen leaf into a tissue. He handed it to Sirius. "Are you alright now?"

Sirius nodded while he blew his nose. "I told Snape how to get into the shack." He sighed. "He made some comments about you being my 'fuck-buddy', his words not mine, and you and Remus having secrets. I suppose I just lost it, it's all very vague." His voice broke. "They're going to hate me."

Dom put an arm around Sirius. "No they won't. I've got the feeling that there's more to it then just what you think there is."

Sirius shivered and Dom put one of his wings around him, to try and keep them both warm. They both saw two figures (Dom could smell they were James and Peter) drag Snape out of the hole and back towards the castle. Snape was more then a little reluctant, by the looks of things.

"Fuck." Breathed Sirius, and he hung his head. Dom turned his head and kissed him gently.

"It'll be ok."

"I wish I could believe you, I really do."

Dom gave him another kiss. "You have my word it will be. I'll do everything I can." He straightened out his wings and glided down.

Sirius watched as Dom turned when he was halfway down. He suddenly felt much lonelier then he was before. And a few more tears slid down his cheeks.

* * *

James knocked hard on Dumbledore's office door. With a 'Come in' from the man inside, James, Peter and Severus went in.

"Professor. Snape here knows about Remus. We saw him going into the tunnel. Sirius told him how to poke the tree."

Dumbledore took his time answering. "Straight to the point as always Mister Potter. I'm afraid, Mister Snape that I shall have to forbid you to tell anyone about what has happened tonight, what you've seen, what you've heard and what you've learnt. If not then you will face dire circumstances."

"Yes, Professor. May I talk with you in private."

"Of course." The aged headmaster turned to Peter and James. "I assume you believe Sirius deserves punishment." This was met with nods. "Tell Mister black that he is to inform your 'lunarly challenged' friend." His eyes twinkled, "Of what has happened, as soon as possible. You may both go. Severus," He gestured to a chair, "have a seat."

Peter closed the door behind him.

"I'm going to yell the shit out of him! That filthy traitor! He took the Marauders oath… DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING TO HIM!"

James was fuming as he walked through the castle to the portrait of the Fat Lady. He swung it open and she slammed into the wall.

"What was that for? Honestly, young people these days." She slowly swung back.

James ignored Lily's questions and headed up the staircase, Peter tailing him (at a safe distance).

He slammed the door hard.

"That stupid dickhead should be ashamed of himself! What did he think he was doing? Of all the Fucking things he could h-"

"It wouldn't hurt to hear his side of the story." Dom stood in the window, his lean body framed, and hair whipping around hid face with the wind. His shirt clung to his chest, now wet from the storm that was now in full blow.

All in all, it was a very impressive sight.

"Why bother?"

"Since when did you start believing everything Snape says, James Harold Potter?" Dom snapped coldly. When he saw that James wasn't going to answer, he smirked. "I never knew you'd trust Snivellus more then the person who's almost a brother to you." He didn't feel right calling Snape 'Snivellus', but it needed to be done.

The room went colder, not just from the wind and rain Dom was bringing in with the open window. The curtains and the beds were dripping wet, but were slowly and visible freezing.

"You are the one who should be ashamed of yourself… I was listening in on your meeting with Dumbledore from outside the window. I'll tell Sirius his punishment… I'm sure he'll be thrilled." Dom finished sarcastically.

He turned and flew out the window. Peter shut the window while James sat on his bed, and there was a cracking sound as the thin layer of ice on the bed broke.

* * *

Dom fought the wind and rain, his wings flapping as hard as he could to. A bit of movement caught his eye. Something (or someone)was dropping at an alarming rate.

In one quick flash, Dom's skin shrunk down so it looked wrinkly and clung to his bones. It went a shade of grey and he glided down, not feeling the wind push against him anymore. He collided with the dropping person and scooped them up.

He was weighed down, so he had to land fairly soon, but it was a soft landing in the mud. Changing back, he knelt and pulled the cloak away from the person.

"What did you do that for?" Dom kept his tone slightly comforting and sad. "Throwing yourself off the tower isn't going to make it any better."

Sirius couldn't bring himself to look Dom in the eye. Dom took his glasses off and grabbed Sirius' chin.

"Look at me, Sirius." The distraught Teenager did as he was told. "I told you it would be ok. I meant it. I've already calmed James down a bit, and he's thinking rationally now. He'll listen to your side of the story."

Sirius mouth formed the words 'Thank you', but if there were any words to go with it they were lost in the storm.

"Do you want to go inside?"

Sirius shrugged.

"Do you want to stay out here?"

Another shrug.

"Is there anything you do want?"

"You to h-hold me."

Dom wrapped his arms tightly around Sirius and kissed him on the top of his head as he sobbed into his chest.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. I was right, wasn't I? It is heavier. I told you, I warmed you, but did you listen, noooo… Well you probably did, but I felt likerambling.

Thank you for reading.  
I'm going to wreck the next chap and tell you that someone's going to find out about Dom's father. But I'm not saying who… Mainly because I haven't decided who yet.


	11. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. 'Nuff said.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all of your reviews (I haven't thanked you for a while, so I thought I would). Sorry about the lack of pranks and Harry/Draco moments. I've only just realized I've been neglecting them a bit.

""Wolf speak""

Moony is Remus in Werewolf form  
Eclipse is Harry Werewolf form  
Lycan is Draco Werewolf form

**The Tales of Werewolves**  
Confrontations

Eclipse watched his adopted cub with his arms around Sirius. He had just witnessed Sirius try to kill himself by throwing himself off the tower, and Dom save him.

But his Werewolf mind didn't dwell to long on that. They were safe as long as they were together. Moony was still in the shack, expecting his pack to come and be with him. He was confined in a small space, which is one of the worst places a Werewolf could be.

Lycan came up beside him, his platinum blond fur sopping wet. ""Shall we join Moony in the shack. He'll be angry his pack isn't there.""

""He needs company. Sure, he's mature for his age, but he's still just a cub.""

Lycan nodded. A shiver went through his body.

""How can you be cold with a coat as thick as yours?""

""I'm not. It was just a shiver. Anyway, your coat isn't as thick as mine, I don't know how you can stand it.""

Eclipse grinned and shook himself, spraying Lycan with water droplets.

""Thanks for that.""

""Do you want go down there and reassure Moony, tell him everything's alright?""

""Yeah, but let's not tell him what's happened. That should be Sirius' job.""

* * *

"Kathy, wake up. Please." Severus knelt next to Kath's bed, his hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently. "Katherine, please."

Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned widely. "What are you doing here?" She lifted her head up. The light was dim, so she couldn't make out the details of his face properly.

"I need to talk to you. To anyone really, but preferably you, but if you're to tired, then I can go… You should sleep." He said suddenly, "It was stupid of me to come." He stood, but Kath grabbed his sleeve to stop him leaving.

"Oh, don't you dare. C'mon, talk." She sat up, moved over a bit and pulled the corner of the blankets down so he could slide under.

Severus took his robe and tie off then undid the first three buttons on his shirt. He slid into the bed.

"How did you know I was in the Room of Requirement?"

"I was walking around. I knew you wouldn't be in your dormitory. The door just appeared as I was approaching this part of the corridor. I needed to talk to you. I suppose the room could sense it."

Kath wrapped one arm around Severus and shifted a bit, so their bodies were touching. "What's on your mind?"

His shoulders started shaking slightly. "I couldn't take it." His voice was strained. "I tried to e-end my life." He sniffed. "I couldn't do it outright, I had to drag other people into it."

"What did you do?" She whispered.

"Lupin's secret. The one I told you about. He's a Werewolf."

"That explains why he disappears into the passageway near the Whomping Willow."

Severus sniffed again. "I forced Black to tell me, with an Unforgivable curse. He freezes it by pressing a knot on the trunk with a stick. I used a m-memory charm." His voice broke. "I went down tonight. I knew a Werewolf was at the end. It was just an easy way of doing it… Kathy, I'm so sorry."

Kath brushed his hair out of his eyes. "It's alright. You can stay here if you like. So you don't have to go back to the Slytherins… Do you want to talk about why?"

"I'll stay." Was all Severus said.

"Alright."

"Thank you, so much."

"It's alright."

They were silent for a long time. Just as Kath was going to sleep again, Severus spoke. "I know you're a Vampire." Her eyes shot open. "I saw you being beaten up. It took a while for me to got my head around it, but I think I'm ok with it. A bit disappointed you couldn't tell me, but I know you had your reasons."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. I'm just sorry I didn't stop them."

"Don't give it a second thought."

* * *

Eclipse gently pawed the door open. The large room was flooded with moonlight, and the roof was leaking. In the middle of the room was a light brown, young looking Werewolf, who was bitting and scratching every part of his body he could reach.

""Moony, stop that!"" Lycan snarled, asserting his dominance.

Moony turned his head and looked at Eclipse and Lycan, blood dripping from his mouth. Normally when another Werewolf invaded his territory, he had the urge to fight them, to establish a chain of command.

He automatically felt inferior to the blonde in the front, and superior to the black one a few steps back, holding the door open. It was as if they'd fought before, but they haven't.

""Who are you, and why are you here?""

""I'm Eclipse, he's Lycan. Your pack aren't coming.""

""Yes, they are! They're just late they always come. They have to come."" Desperation and a flicker of Remus shone came through in Moony's voice.

""They're not coming. You must understand that."" Lycan said softly. Moony whined, and lifted his head up and howled mournfully. He lay down in a puddle of his own blood and continued whining.

Eclipse crossed the room and lay down too. He rested his head and left paw on Moony's back. Lycan jumped up on a chewed and broken chair so he could watch over his pack until the moon set.

… Remus opened his eyes. He was lying on an unmade bed, and he could feel the springs in the mattress. He couldn't move. Blood over whelmed his senses, but he couldn't transform. His body couldn't take it, but his insides were churning, trying to change, though he couldn't physically do it.

"Scourgify." Someone (with a very croaky voice) cast a cleaning spell, and the smell of blood quickly faded.

"Remus." Draco had a makeshift walking stick, made from a branch. He wasn't really using it. He sat down on a wooden chair in Remus' view, so he wouldn't have to move his head.

Remus knew better then to talk when he was still weak.

"You were very moody tonight." Draco continued. "You were like a pregnant woman, crying one minute then tearing Harry to pieces the next. He's all right though, but there's trouble at the school, you should get back as soon as possible. Your friends are worried... Here."

Draco pulled a potion vial out of his pocket, uncorked it, and then pressed it to Remus' dry lips.

He only just managed to swallow it.

"You'll be fine soon. That potion will start working in a few minutes, if you relax it'll be even less then that."

Remus found his throat wasn't as sore when he spoke. "Where were they?"

"There was a… situation." Remus rolled over to see Harry standing next to the bed. "It'll be explained to you later, it's not really our place to say If you need to talk to us after you find out though, we'll listen. We've been through almost everything the world could possible throw at us."

"Someone hasn't been killed have they? I didn't kill anyone, did I?"

Remus' eyes were wide, and he sat himself upright. He didn't wince since the Potion was working.

"Nothing that dramatic." Harry laughed.

Draco held out his branch for Remus to take. "We should get going."

Remus got out of the bed and stood shakily, leaning heavily on his 'walking stick'. His legs felt like jelly and every now and again, he would stumble and either Harry or Draco would steady him.

* * *

Sirius' eyes fluttered open. He had been lying in bed for the tree days of the full moon, missing all his classes, not showering or shaving… He couldn't give up food though (he liked it too much), consequently that also meant he had to get up to use the bathroom.

That was pretty much it. Dom would bring him his food and try to convince him to get out of bed, two days out of the three. The first day Dom wouldn't leave his side, something Sirius was grateful for.

He didn't think he could stand being alone for that day.

He heard the door open, and Dom pulled back his curtains fully. Sirius closed his eyes against the sun.

"What are you doing, trying to blind me?"

"No, I'm trying to get you out of bed."

Dom sat on the edge of Sirius' bed. "Are you still 'snuffley'? I did ask you if you wanted to come inside, so you have only yourself to blame."

"As you keep reminding me. And I'm feeling much better, thanks for asking."

"He says after he's gone through three tissue boxes."

Sirius rolled his eyes and sat up. He stretched and ran a hand through his now oily hair.

"You stay in bed any longer you're going to end up looking like Snivellus" Dom lay down and rested his head on Sirius' chest. "Come on, Snuffles, get out of bed."

Sirius smiled. "What have I told you about that nickname?"

Grinning cheekily, Dom replied, "Not to use it. But I'm going to keep using it until you get out of bed!"

Sirius groaned and pushed Dom off him and onto the spot next to him. "James still isn't talking to me. I'm not moving until he does."

"He's not going to talk to you until you move… Moony came back this morning. You have to tell him, Snuffles."

Sirius closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'll be right by your side, Sirius. You don't have to worry." Dom kissed him, but drew back quickly. "But you do have to brush your teeth."

"… I really have to do this, don't I?"

"Yeah."

Dominic walked next to Sirius on the way to the Hospital Wing. Sirius felt like hyperventilating. Friendship had always been the most important thing to him.

He hated his family, so he couldn't really hold them in high esteem. It was almost impossible for anyone to hold them in high esteem.

He'd never really had a solid girlfriend or boyfriend either. All he had were one-nightstands and they were not really worth anything.

All he really had were his friends.

When they entered the Hospital Wing, Dom dropped to two steps behind him. Remus was sitting in one of the beds, reading a book on Legilimency.

"Remus, I gotta tell you something."

"You're telling me! Draco and Harry said something's happened, but they won't tell me what, they said it's not their place. What's happened?"

"You have no idea how sorry I am. I told Snape how to freeze the Willow and get into the tunnel."

"You what?" Remus growled.

"I'm so sorry, Remus, I was mad, he asked me, and I blurted it out, you have no idea how sorry I am."

"Did he see… Moony?"

Dom walked away to sit on one of the beds as far away as he could, to give them some privacy.

Sirius took a deep breath, "Yes, he did, but James stopped him before he could get hurt, and took him back to the castle and then to Dumbledore. I've been told he's been sworn to secrecy, but I don't know for sure."

Remus nodded slowly. "Alright. Can I think about this for a while?"

Sirius walked out with his head down. Remus buried his face into his pillow, pounding his fist into it. Dom watched.

'_He's taking this well, considering the circumstances_'

He walked over to Remus' bed and sat down on the chair next to it. He cleared his throat and Remus looked up.

"Sirius asked me not to tell anyone this, but I think you should know. He threw himself off the top of the west tower. I caught him before he hit the ground."

Remus took an intake of breath, it wasn't quite a gasp, but it was almost one.

"Today was the first day he's dragged his arse out of that bed since the first day of the full moon. He does feel bad. And there's something else, something we don't know… I don't know what it is, but it's there."

"Thanks for telling me, but it doesn't change the fact that, whether by accident or not, he betrayed my trust."

"Remus, I know what it's like to have a huge secret be let out, you should be lucky it was only Snape… and not the entire Gryffindor house, like it was when mine came out. Everyone'd always known that I wasn't human, but then they found out how, and why… They found out who my father is. I should be grateful it wasn't the Slytherins"

Dom seemed to be talking more to himself then to Remus.

"They're all became afraid of me. Well, Everyone except my best friend, who already knew. Dumbledore swore them to secrecy too."

That had been the main thing Dom had thought of when Dumbledore died. He knew it was selfish, but now that he had died, he was worried the Gryffindors would think they could tell everyone now.

"I imagine it was a rather incriminating secret, since they're all afraid of you."

"Incriminating's not the word I'd use, but something similar to it."

"What was the secret?"

Dom sighed heavily and put his head in his hands, massaging his temples with his thumbs. Remus pushed himself up a bit more, so he was sitting a bit straighter. He took his book out of his lap and put it on the table at the side of the bed.

"I suppose you know the value of a secret. But you must promise me you won't treat me any differently."

Remus nodded.

"My father is…" Dom hesitated. "He's… It's hard for me to admit he's my father out loud. I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." He said suddenly

"Who?"

"Ask Dumbledore about him, the whole story, he'll tell you." Dom looked up as the door opened. "Speak of the Devil." He stood up and left. "Headmaster." He said as he walked past.

"Mister Riddle. Mister Lupin, I trust you are doing as well as can be expected." His eyes twinkled.

Remus spared one last glance at Dom as he closed the doors, before focusing on the Headmaster again.

"I'm fine, but I have a question. Who's Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes dimmed and almost died out completely. "Where did you hear that name?"

"Dom. He said to ask you about him."

Dumbledore sighed. "Tom was one of the most talented students to ever come to this school. Very powerful, and the Heir of Salazar Slytherin."

"Slytherin?"

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "There is more." There was almost a question in his voice, asking if Remus wanted to know more.

Remus gave him a look to, hopefully, encourage him.

"Tom, was obviously put into Slytherin, and when he was sixteen, grew sick of having his Muggle father's name, so, that summer, Tom found out from the orphanage he lived in, his father's address. He tracked him down, and killed him."

"At sixteen?"

"Yes, Mister Lupin, at sixteen. When he graduated, he buried himself so deep into the dark arts that when he returned, he was no longer physically recognizable. His true personality shone through, and he lead us to believe that the entire time he was at Hogwarts, he had been restraining his powers."

"There's more, isn't there?"

"When he returned to society he had a new name, so no one could connect him to the boy he once was. He named himself: Lord Voldemort."

* * *

**Person (anonymous):** Dom has wings, and can fly like a Dementor from the 3rd movie and not have wind resistance.

**Abby (anonymous):** William 'Bill' Weasley died in Harry's sixth year. The Bill I talk about is Hermione and Ron's son. They named him William (or Bill as a nickname) in his memory.

**A/N:** I'm going to start answering peoples' questions now, if there are any more.


	12. Love or Lust

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. 'Nuff said.

**Author's Note:** A little bit of pointless Harry/Draco fluff to make up for the lack of it in other chaps and a passionate Dom/Sirius moment too.

**The Tales of Werewolves**  
Love or Lust

James came into the dormitory and saw Dom sitting on his bed. He crossed the room and opened his trunk. He started searching through his things.

"Looking for anything in particular?"

"Yes." James responded tersely.

"And that is…"

"My map. I don't was Sirius to have it, so I'm checking to see if I have it, before I go through his things."

"Why don't you just ask him?"

James didn't answer. He had stopped looking through his stuff and was staring at something in his trunk. Dom walked over and looked over his shoulder. He saw his reflection appear behind James' shoulder in a mirror.

"Two way mirror. Sirius has the other on, doesn't he?"

"Yeah."

"You know, you haven't even heard Sirius' side of the story. Or mine for that matter. Sirius knows the emotional impact, I know the facts of the whole story, I've been 'researching'."

"You mean, spying."

Dom raised an eyebrow. "Call it what you will, but I still prefer calling it 'research'."

"You're such a Slytherin." He sat down on the end of his bed heavily, dropping his mirror into his trunk. It landed on his invisibility cloak, so it didn't smash. "Ok. Talk."

Dom had been 'researching' as much as he could, and knew how everything pieced together. For privacy's sake, he would have to give James the edited version.

"Severus forced Sirius to tell him with a spell, then erased his memory of it, replacing it with a new one."

James blinked. "Have you told Remus?"

"Not yet. It's new information, I found out last night by casing a spell of Sirius. He doesn't know either, in case you wanted to know."

"Where is he?"

"The shower."

"Can you go give Remus this?" Dom asked, "I have something I need to do."

James stood. "Yeah. See ya later, and thanks. I hope you weren't lying." He crossed the room and closed the door behind him.

Dom crossed the room and opened the door to the bathroom. He walked barefoot over to where Sirius was washing. There were low walls of foggy glass between the showers, and it came to about chest hight.

Dom pushed his glasses (which were fogging up) onto the top of his head and lent his arms on the top of the separator. Sirius didn't seem to notice him. He looked him up and down, licking his lips.

'_I've done my good deeds, it's about time I started getting rewarded for them._'

The night before, when Dom cast the spell on the sleeping Sirius, he had realized how sexy he looked in moonlight. The aftermath of the spell he used made him look like a god in Dom's eyes.

With those thoughts in mind, Dom had gone to sleep and have a rather exiting dream. It was a really nice change from the normal dreams he had been having. Needless to say, Dom had woken with a throbbing erection, which he took care of.

"Hi."

Sirius jumped, then slipped onto his back. Dom went around the glass divider and under the hot water jets fully clothed. He knelt next to Sirius.

"Did I startle you?"

"Why are you watching me in the shower?"

Sirius smirked as Dom helped him up. "I wanted to tell you that I've been true to my word. I've told James what really happened, and everything will be fine." He put his arms around Sirius' neck. "Are you satisfied with my work?"

"Very much so."

"I think I can make you even more satisfied."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, and Dom did the same before smiling and slowly unbuttoning his now sopping wet shirt and unfolding his wings.

* * *

Harry looked up from his book into the fireplace. He may only be in his mid thirties, but occasionally he felt much older. Making love with Draco, just before the full moon came up didn't make the transformation as painful, but he was still sore and weak afterwards. Draco would always come out a bit better off then he was, since Draco was the Alpha Male.

He was cold and his body ached as if he was recovering from a horrible flu, and Draco was fussing over him, he didn't mind, but he could see Draco wasn't at his full strength either, and he wished they could just lie down together, so he didn't wear himself out.

"Draco, come sit with me."

The blonde came out of the kitchen with two mugs of tea. Harry smiled.

"I'm not going to wear myself out, I know that's what you were thinking, so don't deny it. I sat on the chair for at least an hour. You were just so into your book you didn't notice."

Draco sat on their couch and pulled Harry close to him. Harry gently threw his book onto the table, and then snuggled into his chest. Something, bound in dragonskin, was on the table and it caught Harry's eye.

"Your sketchbook. I haven't seen that in years, I didn't know you still had it." Harry reached over and picked it up.

"Every few weeks I draw something new in it. I like to keep in hidden, just in case someone breaks in, they won't be able to steal it."

"Can I look through it?"

"Yeah, Go ahead."

Harry flicked through the ones he had already seen briefly, but when the newer ones started showing up, he slowed down. There were three that seemed more detailed then the others.

The first one was a picture Draco had replicated from a photo. It was one of Dom as a baby, and he was looking up cheekily, a huge grin on his face and a glint in his eyes. It had very faint watercolour done over the top of it, and Harry marvelled at how expressive the eyes were.

The second didn't have any colour. It was of two Werewolves, a platinum blonde one was draped over a jet black one with a scar running down it's muzzle. The wind was ruffling their fur and the black one had it's head turned and was looking the other one in the eye. They both had stupid grins on their faces and their noses were touching.

The third was of Harry sleeping from the waist up. He was still wearing his clothes, and his glasses were on crooked. His hair was messed up and bits of it were falling in front of his face.

Harry looked accusingly at Draco.

"I couldn't sleep, and you just looked so beautiful. I couldn't resist."

The last one in the sketchbook was in its early stages, and, surprisingly enough, it was of Harry reading. Harry closed the book and put it back, looking Draco in the eyes and smiling.

"They're beautiful… You're beautiful."

"Not when compared to you, Love." Draco pulled Harry into a deep kiss, which was broken by a horrible slushing sound. They broke apart and looked at the corner, where they had moved the caldron.

It had bubbled and overflowed, leaving a huge, disgusting mess around it. It did this every now and again, and Harry had decided it was the potion's version of morning sickness.

"I'm going to have to clean that up, aren't I?"

"I'll do it."

"Thanks."

* * *

_Remus,  
I've charmed this paper so only you can read it, just in case.  
Recently I've been gathering facts, because you deserve the entire truth.  
Severus Snape already knew you were a Werewolf. He was attempting to commit suicide in a way that wouldn't make him look like a coward, so he could die with dignity. Even though there is no such way.  
He used the Imperius curse to get Sirius to tell him how to freeze the tree. Then he erased Sirius' memory of it, replacing it with a new one.  
I've already told you how hard Sirius has taken this, I don't think I need to remind you._

_On a more cheerful subject (it's not too cheerful for me though), I take it old Dumbledore told you about my father. Before you call Azkaban (for you may think that's where I belong) I'd like to have a talk with you about it. No doubt you have questions. If you don't object, I'd like Sirius to come too. You've already noticed we've been getting close and, in case he wants to get any closer, he should know about this too. I'm going to tell him, but the finer details I don't want to repeat. It'll be easier to tell you both at once.  
-Dominic._

Remus folded the Muggle paper up and shoved it into his pocket. James looked at him inquiringly.

"I'm not telling you what it said, and it's been spelled, so you can't read it."

"Damn."

Remus finished putting his robe on over the top of his uniform, and let his tie hang loosely around his neck.

"Have you noticed," James started as they made their way to the doors, "How us Marauders don't seem as close since Dom's come? Especially Sirius."

"Sirius probably feels the same way. Last year you were so busy gallivanting after Lily that he didn't feel right coming to you when his bitch died. He came to me instead. At least he was there when your brother died."

"I didn't know the bitch died."

'The bitch' as she was named, was a scrawny little dog, which was more of a mother hen. She was a stray and lived in Grimmauld Place, where Sirius' family lived. Sirius used to run away for a few days in dog form and she would look after him, since he was too weak from his father's beatings.

Even after Sirius had run away and started living with James, he had still kept in touch with 'bitch', passing messages on by howling from canine to canine until it reached the other.

James sighed. He didn't realize his quest for Lily had affected his friendship with Sirius. He started feeling guilty about this whole thing for the first time.

* * *

Severus rubbed a finger up and down Kath's fang.

"Do you think if I become a Death Eater, the Dark Lord will care if I'm a Vampire?" she whispered.

"Probably, but I won't let him hurt you. How do you get them to come out?"

"Usually two blood lollipops does it, otherwise just the smell of blood."

"Oh."

Kath took his hands in hers. "Are you sure you're ok with me being a Vampire?"

"Yes. Kathy, there's something I need to ask you."

"Go ahead, Sev."

He cupped the side of her face and knelt down.

"Dearest Katherine, we've been going out since third year, I know we're young, but you're just so wonderful I'm afraid to loose you. Will you marry me?"

Katherine smiled brightly then cocked her head to the side. "Dearest Katherine? Trying to sweet talk me are you?"

Severus smirked, "If that's what it takes to get you to say 'yes'."

"It would take a lot less then that." She lifted his chin up and kissed his tenderly. "Yes. I will."

Severus turned on his knee and foot, and then sat heavily next to Kath on the floor with his back against the wall.

"Thank you, Kathy."

He felt his eyes prickle with tears, he never through in a million years someone would like him enough to marry him. Then again, he didn't think anyone would like him enough to go out with him, let alone for four years.

She rested her head on his shoulder and he put an arm around her. "I love you, Sev."

Severus smiled and put his cheek on the top of her head. "I Love you too." He felt his eyes fill with tears of happiness. He felt like such a girl when they slid down his face. "I have a ring."

He dug in his pocket and pulled out a ring which was made of two thin snakes, one bronze and the other silver, entwined with a small emerald eye, and a sapphire eye.

"It's beautiful." She looked up, and kissed his tears away.

* * *

Dom's clothes lay in a pile, all soaking wet. He had thrown them off in any random direction and as it happed, they were now plugging up the drain.

Sirius was pinning Dom to the wall, his thigh rubbing against the claret-eyed boy's pulsing member. Dom was moaning and nibbling on Sirius' earlobe.

Sliding a hand down Dom's side, he took Dom's cock in his hand and gently started rubbing it, his hand moving to the beat of the other boy's heart beat, which he could feel on his chest was beating as fast as his own.

"Merlin, Sirius." Dom moaned.

Sirius felt one of Dom's slightly longer then normal fingers enter him. He gasped at the sudden intrusion before another finger was added, then a third.

Water cascaded down them both from the shower.

Sirius let go and moved his leg, so now both their erections were grinding against each other.

Dom's unoccupied hand flung out, knocking the shampoo and conditioner off the shelf and tried to find something to grab onto as he fought for self-control. He could help arching his back and flinging his head so it hit the wall behind him, and thrusting into Sirius forcefully.

Sirius gasped and cried out in pleasure, a tear leaked out and mingled with the water. He, too, flung his head back.

The sent of green apples from the spilt hair products overwhelmed both of their sense's of smell.

Dom came first, sending his essence over Sirius. He moaned again, "Fuck." And then finished. Panting, he rolled his head onto the side so his flushed cheek pressed against the tiles.

When Dom turned his head back, Sirius looked into Dom's gorgeous eyes and came stronger then he ever had in his life. Dom removed his fingers and realized his hand was shaking

They both collapsed in panting heaps in the rising water.

"Oh, Fuck me that was good." Sirius mumbled, then slid through across the floor and lay alongside Dom, who was slumped against the wall.

"Merlin, Sirius, your good." Dom said, running a hand through his sopping wet tan hair. Sirius kissed Dom on the cheekbone where his birthmark was, and then rested his head on the pale boy's shoulder, his black hair sticking to his face and grey eyes darkened with pleasure.

"I could say the same to you." He replied, breathlessly.

* * *

**Abby (anonymous)-** I didn't mean to leave out the spaces. The site must have deleted them because in my word documents they have spaces. If it bothers youI can go back and fix them, I don't mind.

**HandsOff-** Remus knows because he walked in on a conversation in the Hogshead. James doesn't know, sorry for not mentioning it. Sirius still hasn't told James about his sexual preferences yet either.  
P.S I find Dom's eyes sexy too, that's the main reason why I wanted them a darker red to Voldemort's.

**Author's Note 2: **I think I'll have James find out about their relationship the next chap.  
I hope you all enjoyed it, the fluff the love and the lust.

**Question**:When Dom goes back to his own time do you think…  
A. He should get on with his life without Sirius?  
B. Should bring Sirius back from behind the veil?  
C. Should find a way to communicate with Sirius, but can't touch each other physically?


	13. Forever Incomplete

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. 'Nuff said.

**Author's Note:** I can't think of a logical way Sirius came come back from behind the veil and be 16. He can be 19, but not 16. I hope that's ok with everyone.

_-_Parseltongue_-_

**The Tales of Werewolves**  
Forever Incomplete

Sirius laid on Dom's bed, looking up at the canopy of clouds, slightly tinted pink. Dom had just told him that his father was Lord Voldemort. Needless to say, it came as a bit of a shock.

Still, he didn't even think twice about hopping on Dom's bed. '_Even the darkest cloud must have a silver lining, no matter how thin it might be, it has to be there._'

The Black family (most of it's members, not all of them) were strong supporters of Voldemort and his ideals. Sirius was almost aggressively anti-dark arts. It had cost him big time when he told his family.

However he was still Remus' friend, even though he was a Dark Creature. He knew for a while that Dom was a mix of many Dark Creatures, and was still friends with him… More then friends actually.

Dom had a calming affect on Sirius. There was just something about him that put him at ease that made him feel like he could spill all his deepest secrets to him.

But Voldemort was a murderer, and the same blood flowed through Dom's veins.

After a few more minutes Sirius almost slapped himself. He was judging Dom on his family. He was doing the one thing he couldn't stand others doing to him.

He was okay with Dom being the son of the most infamous dark wizard of their age. When he though about it, it wasn't such a big deal.

He rolled over and sighed. The pillow smelt like Dom. He could tell it was Dom, but couldn't compare it to any normal every day smells, only Werewolves could do that.

Remus had once told him that James smelt like artificial bananas. Sirius snorted as he remembered McGonagall apparently smelt like burning toast… He had never asked what he smelled like. He'd have to ask Dom.

Dom. They were supposed to be meeting with Remus somewhere, where they couldn't be overheard. He had no idea where that was.

According to a note Dom had left on his pillow, it was in the girls' bathroom on the first floor.

He should be heading down there now.

Dragging himself out of bed and to his feet. He put his favourite leather jacket over the top of his shirt and headed down the boys' staircase.

* * *

Dom sat on the sink with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He hated telling people about his father. He knew Remus would be tactful and understanding, but he wasn't completely sure about Sirius.

The door opened, it was Remus.

"Hey." Said Dom quietly, testing the water. "I'm glad you're not avoiding me now you know."

Remus shook his head and smiled. "Do be so worried. I'm okay with it, and I'm sure Sirius will be too. He may just need a bit more reassurance then me."

"We should wait until Sirius gets here before we go in."

"Go in where?"

Dom didn't answer. He just raised an eyebrow and smiled lopsidedly. When Sirius finally came in, he stood next to Dom and gave his shoulder a slight squeeze, but didn't say anything.

To Dom, It was enough that he came, and didn't just blow him off.

_-_Open_-_ He closed his eyes as the chamber opened, so he couldn't see the looks that the two may have been shooting at him. He jumped down the hole and waited at the bottom for them both.

Leading them through the pipes Dom couldn't look Sirius in the face. When they got to the chamber, Dom sat in one of the snake's mouth, with his feet against it's bottom teeth and his knees to his chest.

"Any questions?"

Sirius sat on the ground next to Dom and looked up, Remus lent against the snakehead Dom was sitting in.

"Have you ever met your father?" Remus asked

"Not met, but I've seen him from a distance. It was the only time I've ever seen him, and the first and only time I saw someone die. I don't think I'll be forgetting that day in a hurry." Dom's voice was detached to the point of being unnerving.

"Who was it?"

"I shouldn't tell you because of the changes in the timeline, but, it was Dumbledore. It was gruesome too, not just a killing curse."

Sirius put a hand between Dom's shoulder blades and rubbed his back gently. "Have you ever used dark magic?" He asked.

"Not intentionally. One time I lost control and used accidental magic. It was a dark spell. I've been under Ministry surveillance since then."

"Do they know what you are?" Sirius asked, as gently as he could.

"I don't even know what I am, I just know the pieces. I have no idea what I am as a whole. They know I'm Vampire, but they only suspect there's more." He closed his eyes. "Anything else?"

"Not from me." Sirius whispered.

"I have one more. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Remus. I'll show you out if you like."

"I'd like to stay and have a private talk," said Sirius, "If you don't mind."

Sirius stayed in the Chamber as Dom showed Remus out. He kept his eyes on the ground since the snake pillars freaked him out. When Dom came back, he sat next to the scared boy.

Sirius concentrated on looking at Dom, and not at the snakes. It was surprisingly easy since Dom had taken his glasses off and his eyes were mesmerizing.

"Are you really alright, or were you just humouring Remus?"

"I'm not alright. It's hard enough for me to say the word Voldemort, let alone talk about these things. The only difference is, people don't think it's out of the ordinary if I can't say Voldemort without hesitating. When you don't want to talk about your family, then the questions start."

"Yeah… Did you mean everything you said? Even the bit about not knowing what you are?"

Dom broke eye contact with Sirius and turned his head to look the other way. "Yes. Every word."

It would have taken a keen ear to hear the tremor in his voice. It was only barely there, but Sirius could still detect it, he seemed to notice every change in the other boy, no matter how slight.

Sirius reached under Dom's chin and put a hand on his cheek, then moved his head so they were looking at each other.

Tears were streaming Dom's face, but his breathing and facial expression hadn't changed. However, all the muscles in his body were tense, as if it were taking a lot of self-control to stop him crying like a normal person.

"Dom." Sirius whispered. "Just let go. Cry. I won't judge you for it."

Bowing his head, Dom's shoulders started shaking, though he was crying silently, a whimper escaped his lips and he put a hand to his mouth to cover it up.

Sirius' chest seemed to tighten at the sight, and his eyes started stinging at the beauty of Dom's more fragile side. He wrapped his arms around Dom and pulled him to his chest, holding him as tightly as he could without hurting him.

Dom grabbed a fistful of black T-shirt and sobbed heavily into it. Sirius restrained his own tears, knowing he had to be strong, because Dom needed him now.

"Y-You have no idea what it's l-like." Dom swallowed, trying to calm down enough to talk. "N-Not knowing what you are, or what you can do." He sniffed.

"I l-look human enough. I only have fangs and w-wings." He sniffed again. "It's hard to a-act normal, and to hide the powers I know I have. I mean how m-many people can say they can suck out someone's soul." He laughed bitterly.

"Not many I'd imagine."

Dom couldn't help but let out a loud sob. He pulled back from Sirius' chest and wiped his cheeks with the heel of his hand. Sirius still kept one arm around Dom, but reached into his pocket and pulled out a few tissues.

"Here. They're from when I had that blocked, runny nose."

Smiling watery, Dom accepted it. "Thanks, Snuffles." When he didn't react to being called that name, Dom knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just seeing this new side of you. It's beautiful, and sad."

"I feel so vulnerable." Dom whispered hoarsely "I hate it. I've never felt like this. Not having control over my emotions, or my reactions. It's horrible."

Sirius pulled Dom close to him again and gently stroked his hair as Dom rested his head on Sirius' shoulder and nuzzled his neck with his nose.

"How can you be okay with all this?" Dom's voice sounded like he was on the edge of tears again.

"I can see how much you hate being who you are. You do try to hide it, and you do a brilliant job, but it takes someone in a similar situation to be able to see it."

"I know a little about your family. If any of it is true, then I can see why you hate them."

Sirius hummed a noise of agreement.

Dom smiled into Sirius' chest. He could feel the water on the floor being soaked up by his jeans and the bottom of his robes. "Are you alright with these snakes?" He asked.

"Not really, but don't worry about it."

"I can almost sense the fear in you."

"Yeah. Well, honestly, it's the fact you can suck out souls." Dom pulled away from Sirius and looked into his dark grey eyes. "No offence, don't take it the wrong way, please. I'm okay with it, but Dementors scare the shit out of me. Not as much as snakes do, but still…"

He trailed off, looking pleadingly at Dom, begging him not to think anything of it. Dom was thinking something of it, just not what Sirius thought it would be.

Up to now, Dom had been successfully avoiding thinking about Sirius, James and Peter from the future. With Sirius' comment about Dementors, Dom realized how terrible it must have been for him. He had never seen Azkaban, but had heard tons of horror stories.

He sat frozen and tense for a long moment, his mind blank, before throwing his arms around Sirius.

He would have though realization would have settled in earlier. It probably hadn't because he had gotten caught up in everything that had been going on.

When he left at the end of the school year, he was never going to see Sirius again. Tears leaked out of his eyes and he whimpered. He was very embarrassed about his whimpering, but this time, didn't try to cover it up.

"I don't want to go back." He breathed. "It'll be too weird." He sobbed. "Not having you there."

"Why aren't I there? Dom?"

He took a shuddering breath. "It's forty or so years in the future, Sirius. Things have changed. And." He swallowed. "You won't be there when I get back. I've gotten too close to you."

"Why will it be such a big thing?" Sirius mumbled into Dom's hair. "Why should you be worried about not having me around?"

"I know details of your life that hasn't happened yet. That's why I knew everything was going to be okay with that Snape thing. I knew what you're like in the future. I don't know why it's such a big deal. I just don't, but you understand me more then anyone. And… Fuck, I don't know."

He pulled back from Sirius and stood, his robe heavy. "I have to talk to someone who might know about this. I've gotta go."

Sirius stood as well. He cupped Dom's damp face and kissed him, their tongues slipping in and out of each other's mouths'.

"Will you show me out so I'm not trapped in here?"

Dom chuckled and kissed Sirius again, much quicker this time.

* * *

Harry blinked his eyes, yawned widely, and coughed a few times to loosen the saliva in his throat. He moving Draco's arm from around his waist and slipped out of bed, immediately missing the warmth Draco provided while he was pressed against Harry's back.

He searched for some pants as he tried to remember what had woken him up. After a moment or two, he realized someone was knocking on the door, rather persistently too.

He stumbled over, running a hand through his hair and feeling very weird when at his shoulders, he ran out of hair. "Oh." sighed to himself.

He opened the door and saw Dom standing there, his hand still raised and in a fist. Harry took one look at the tear streaks and the slight reddening around Dom's nostrils, and pulled him into a one armed hug.

"Come in and tell me what's happened."

Dom nodded and let Harry hold the door open as he came in. They both sat down on the couch.

"I told Sirius and Remus about me."

Harry didn't know what to say. After all, he was still half asleep! So he settled for putting his left arm around his 'son'. Dom lent his side against Harry's.

"They accepted it, but something Sirius said, it really hit home that Sirius won't be there when we go back. And I don't know why I care so much."

Harry shifted and took Dom's sunglasses off, looking him directly in the eye. "You've fallen for Sirius, Dom, you idiot." He said playfully, but went serious. "I don't want to see you depressed when we get back, so you're going to have to think of a way to bring his future self back from behind the veil."

"That's impossible."

Harry kissed him on the forehead and handed his glasses back to him. "I don't doubt your abilities in the slightest, you know that. You do have the capabilityto find a way."


	14. Many Different Types of Love

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. 'Nuff said.

**Author's Note:** I skipped a bit of time in the story to get to some action. This one's a bit shorter then the others.

**The Tales of Werewolves**  
Many Different Types of Love

Harry paced the room, his palms sweaty. It was the day before Halloween, which meant, it was the day before Draco's and his wedding. He was in Professor Severus Snape's office, where Draco and the old bat were hunched over a caldron, in an attached room.

Given his history with potions, Harry thought it was best if there was a thick wall between him and the potion.

The door swung open and Snape gestured for Harry to go in. Snape left the two alone, but Harry soon found that there were three.

Jasmine Potter lay sleeping in Draco's arms. She had extremely fine platinum blonde hair on her head and was drooling on Draco's robe, which she was wrapped in.

Harry stood behind Draco and wrapped his arms around him. "She's beautiful."

"Yeah, there's never been someone so perfect. She has green eyes, with a silvery sheen in them."

"Wow. You're right. Perfect. Can I hod her."

As Draco passed Jasmine over Harry's eyes filled with tears, and he saw Draco's were already bloodshot. He kissed Harry on the cheek.

* * *

Dominic sat on the toilet, not really doing what people usually did there. Or maybe he was. He was thinking hard about Sirius and the veil, also something else to do with Sirius. The veil was still a big concern, but currently in the back of his mind.

Sirius was lying in bed 'servicing' himself, and Dom would give anything to help him. He was scared, though, because (even if he would never admit it) he was a virgin.

He had 'topped' a lot of guys, but never been on the bottom, and the thought of showing vulnerability like that terrified him. He had already shown weakness in front of Sirius and to a much lesser extent, Remus, and that was enough for him.

No one would ever understand how rare it was for him to drop his barriers.

He took a deep breath. It was Sirius he was talking about here, he reminded himself, not just anyone. He stood and held his chin high as he walked out. Sirius was lying in bed with a very satisfied look on his face.

When he saw Dom, something flashed in his grey eyes.

"Hey, Sirius. Feeling relaxed?"

"I was until you turned up. Why are you shirtless anyway?"

Dom smiled and looked down at his chest. "To be honest, I forgot. I had a shower a while ago and didn't realize."

Sirius propped himself up on his elbows. "I haven't had sex with another person for a long time… A long time by my standards, anyway. And you walking around without a shirt on, does not help in the slightest. Do you have any idea how frustrated I am?"

Dom crawled across the bed and took his glasses off. Looking directly at Sirius he felt all his anxieties fade away.

"I want to tell you something." He put one hand on the bed, on either side of Sirius' head. "I want to do something." He lent down nibbled on Sirius' earlobe, causing the boy beneath him to moan, and breath the word:

"Tease."

"I want you." Dom mumbled and placed his lips above Sirius' so they were almost touching, each breathing in air recycled by the other. "But, Sirius, I'm a virgin, and I-"

Sirius lifted his head up and pressed his lips to Dom's. "It's alright." He said when the broke apart. "You don't have to."

"But I want to."

"If your sure."

"Not here, not on the bed."

"Why not."

Sirius rolled off Sirius and snuggled into his side. "I don't want to be just another stain on your sheets once I've gone back home, another person on the ever growing list of people you've fucked in this bed."

"You won't be… On the floor?" Dom nodded and climbed off the bed.

Sirius pulled all the pillows off all the bed, which was a lot since everyone had two. There were ten, and since they were larger then normal, they were very good for what they were going to do.

Sirius held Dom's hands and led him over to the collections of pillows, then laid him down, straddling him. He kissed Dom's collarbone. "Relax." He could feel both of their heartbeats beating against both chests. "Flip."

Dom rolled over and Sirius put a pillow under Dom's crotch, and started kissing, licking and nibbling the back of Dom's neck. Dom moaned.

"Take them off."

Sirius did as Dom commanded and put his arms around Dom's waist, so he could fumble with his belt and zipper.

He gently tugged Dom's pants down and threw them somewhere out of the way. Grabbing the leg of Dom's boxers, Sirius ripped them off, exposing Dom's very shapely arse to him.

Both cheeks were smooth and blemish-less, and soft as Sirius cupped them. He slid along Dom's body, so he was lying completely on top of him, and he groaned as his hardened dick slid along Dom's crack.

He reached around and grabbed Dom's cock, massaging it. "You're so perfect." He breathed in Dom's ear. "Are you ready?"

"Merlin, Sirius, yes."

Sirius spat on his hand and greased up his shaft, then licked his fingers and gently pushed one in, then the other. The moans coming from Dom were pushing Sirius to the edge.

He couldn't remember the last time he had started off this fast, usually foreplay was involved, but it seemed they already had done that about a week ago, and that had been so intense, it was still fresh in his mind.

He slid his still lubricated cock into Dom, who gasped and made a sound in the back of his throat. He put it in half way, and then pulled out, before slowly shoving it in fully.

"It hurts." Dom whispered quietly.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

Sirius felt one of Dom's sweaty hands on his, so they were both massaging Dom's cock together to the beat Sirius had set. As Sirius brushed his finger over the tip, Dom moaned louder then before.

Managing to thrust one last time, Sirius came with a gasp and a strangled cry of pleasure. He released Dom's manhood and slid another arm around his waist, not being able to pull himself together to finish helping Dom.

By the look of things he didn't need too. Dom couldn't restrain himself much longer, and soaked the pillow with cum.

Dom sighed and closed his eyes, he felt Sirius shift so he had one leg on either side of his own. Sirius still had his arms around Dom, and curled up on his chest.

Dom brushed Sirius' hair off his forehead. "You've got my cum on your shirt now." He mumbled.

"I don't care." Sirius mumbled in return. Dom rolled over a bit and dumped Sirius next to him. "What was that for?"

"I need to go have a shower." They kissed slowly and softly.

"Can I come with you? I won't have sex with you again, or anything, I just need one too."

Dom nodded and stood. He held out his hands and Sirius took them both, allowing himself to be lifted up. They banished the pillows back to the beds thay came from, not thinking twice that one was covered in cum.

In the shower, Dom and Sirius washed each other, enjoying the view. "How can you be so perfect? Your skin is so smooth, and pale, and beautiful, and you have no marks or unwanted hair. The only blemishes you have are your tattoo, and your birthmark. It's unreal."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, but it's too good to be true, like a dream. It's weird"

"So I'm weird am I?"

Sirius though about it for a moment, then smirked and wrapped his arms around Dom's shoulders. They kissed. "Yep."

* * *

Harry wiped the baby vomit off his shirt. The time trip back to the past, didn't agree with Jasmine's stomach.

She was now crying in Draco's arms as he paced around the room, singing softly to her. A song they had sung to Dom when he was younger.

"Weasley can save anything,  
He never leaves a single ring,  
That's why Gryffindors all sing:  
Weasley is our king."

Harry smiled at Draco. Jasmine was calming down now. Ron didn't know that they used that particular song to sing their kids to sleep, as far as Ron knew they had forgotten it.

Harry walked over and dried her face and wiped her nose. There was a knock on the door, and Harry went over to answer it.

"Dom. How's everything with Sirius?"

"Fine." Dom smiled and Draco raised an eyebrow as his adopted son walked into the room.

"You've lost your virginity." Draco said accusingly. Dom blushed. "I want you to meat someone." He said, changing the subject to spare Dom from more embarrassment.

"Is she finally here?"

"Yeah."

Draco passed Jasmine carefully over to Dom. She blinked curiously up at him, her eyes still bloodshot.

Dom sat down, so he wouldn't drop her. He made cooing noises and Jasmine smiled happily, blowing bubbles with her spit. Dom laughed. "She's cute."

"She's healthy too, except for one little tiny thing."

"What!" Harry snapped, "You never told me that!"

"It's a tiny, tiny thing."

"What!"

"You'd better tell him Draco." Said Dom, nodding to Harry. "Or he might curse you."

Harry took some strides forward, so his and Draco's noses were almost touching. "What's wrong with her?"

"Her eyes. She'll need glasses when she's older. She'll probably need them by the time she's nine… ish"

"Oh." Said Harry, deflating a little. "Well… That's alright then."

"I would have thought you'd have stayed in the past, the wedding's only tomorrow." Dom said distractedly as he poked Jasmine's nose, and watched her laugh.

"We had to come back and bring some things. We've checked with Hermione, and she's finished the final touches on it all."

"I still don't think we should have let Ronald help her." Draco called Ron 'Ronald' because he found 'Weasley' too insulting to Hermione (since she was a Weasley too), and Ron was too friendly.

"Shut up Draco." Harry said playfully. "Hermione won't let him get carried away."

"She better stop him doing anything stupid."

* * *

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of Merlin, and in the presence of these witnesses, to join these two wizards in magical matrimony. Any persons who can think of good reason why these two should not be wed, please, speak now of forever hold your peace."

Remus, who had conducted Lily and James wedding, scanned the crowd for anyone who had anything to say.

Dom and a few others scanned the crowd too.

Hermione had chosen a small island in the middle of the large lake, which separates the forbidden forest and a wood on the edges of Hogsmeade.

The island was fairly large sized, and had beautiful trees with golden and red leaves, which were on vine-like branches, so they looked like ribbons when the wind blew.

The grass was a rich green, almost soft, with small white flowers

Everyone was sitting on wicker chairs.

"Do you, Draco Amedeus Malfoy, take thee, Harry James Potter, for your bonded wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, in Human and Werewolf form, until death do you part, and forsaking all others keep only yourself for him."

Draco looked into Harry's eyes, which were shinning behind his stylish glasses.

"I do."

"And do you, Harry James Potter, take thee, Draco Amedeus Malfoy, for your bonded wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, in Human and Werewolf form, until death do you part, and forsaking all others keep only yourself for him."

Harry smiled and ran a hand down Draco's arm, and held his hands.

"I do"

"Then with the power given to me by the Ministry of Magic and the Werewolf Underground, I now pronounce you Husband and… Husband. You may now kiss each other."

Draco put one hand around Harry's waist and one cupping his face. Harry had one arm around Draco's waist, and the other around his neck, buried in his hair.

Their soft lips met, their mouths open slightly, but they avoided tongue as much as they could, but they gently brushed against each other's. Neither wanted to break the kiss, though, they thought it was best if they did.

There was some clapping, a few noses blowing, and two people (Will and Dominic0 who were inappropriately hooting and wolf whistling at the slightly longer then necessary kiss.


	15. The Consequences of the Truth

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. 'Nuff said.

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the delay and the crappy last chapter.

**The Tales of Werewolves**  
The Consequences of the Truth

Dom stood on the teacher's desk in the Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom. He had an invisibility cloak on. While Harry and Draco were on their Honeymoon, which would go for a week before they had to come back, Dom was taking over the Defence class.

He knew how to draw the attention of a large group, and they really needed to pay attention for what Harry wanted him to teach them.

No one was teaching Potions. It wasn't as important as Defence during war, and a few dedicated students were doing potions in their spare time.

He threw off the cloak by extending his wings and stoped his foot once. He was wearing shoes with lead in his soles so it made a louder sound then normal.

Everyone stopped talking immediately. He smiled in a slightly evil way.

"Harry has given me instructions," he paced up and down the table, "to teach you all the Unforgivable curses." Muttering started, but Dom hissed between his fangs and everyone shut up.

"For those of you who already know how too," They couldn't see him looking at the Slytherins behind his glasses. "You don't have to attend this class, but keep in mind that if you walk out, everyone will know who you are… There's the door"

He pointed. No one moved. He smiled again.

"You all know how illegal these spells are, so I (hopefully) don't need to remind you. Pronunciation: Imperio."

The class repeated it.

"Okay… Good start."

* * *

At dinner there was a lot of talk about Draco and Harry's absence. Remus looked smug, and Sirius had an idea of where they might be. He had asked Dom, bub didn't push for answers.

Dom sat at the end of the table closest to the teachers'. He had books and papers scattered around him. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling much older then what he really was.

The doors flung open, crashing into the wall behind it. Snape walked in, with a black hood up, hiding his hair, and his nose sticking out from the shadows slightly.

He went right up to Professor Dumbledore and muttered a few words. The two of them left almost immediately.

Remus, Peter, Sirius and James all walked up to Dom.

"Who was he?"

"Professor Severus Snape." Said Dom without looking up. "Potions master and Head of Slytherin house." He looked up at Sirius, who was standing opposite him. "He's married to my mother."

Sirius nodded and Dom looked back down at the papers.

"Snivellus became a teacher?" James gasped in mock horror. "I feel sorry for your generation, man."

"Harry had him as a teacher too. Before he was married so he was worse."

"And I thought school was hard now."

Lily stormed up, her hair bouncing behind her. "Did I hear you call Snape that stupid name again?"

"It's just a habit by now, Lily. I didn't mean anything by it."

She looked him up and down. "I need help in transfiguration. If you tutor me well." She smiled sweetly, "you can redeem yourself."

James watched her arse as she walked away and Sirius coughed. It sounded strangely like 'whipped'.

"I need to talk to you two in the dorms." Said James, looking from Sirius to Dom. Remus put a hand on Dom's shoulder to let him know he was being talked too.

Once they were in the Dorms, James crossed to his bed and picked up his pillow. It looked clean enough, but when he showed them the other side… It wasn't.

"Ah." Said Dom. Sirius seemed speechless.

"Remus, would you be so kind?" James held out the pillow and Remus sniffed the air.

"It's Dom's." Remus looked at Sirius and Dom. "Sorry." He whispered.

"I can explain." Dom took a breath, and looked at Sirius for permission. He got a nod. "Sirius and I are an… item, I think is the word I'm looking for. Anyway, I'm sorry we forgot to clean up, It won't happen again, and don't be too mad."

With his eyes flicking between the couple James took his time answering. "You should have known I'd be okay with this. You should have told me." He threw the pillow at Sirius and smirked, "This is yours now. You can smell it when you want to relive the night."

Sirius snorted, but Dom noticed (with some satisfaction) that he kept the pillow anyway.

There was some commotion down in the Common Room. The Marauders and Dom took off down the staircase.

The old(er) Snape stood with his hood still up and was next to the young(er) McGonagall. "Riddle," Snape address Dom, "You need to come back with me. Permanently."

"What? Why?"

"That is something which should be explained elsewhere."

"No, you fucking bastard, you're going to explain now." The room temperature dropped, the fire went out and bits of frost showed up on the walls.

Dom tried his best not to show that he was on the verge of hyperventilating. He didn't know why he was taking this so badly, but a part of his mind, the part he liked not to listen too (his non-human side), was telling him it was Sirius.

"He knows," Said Snape pointedly, "about your… bloodline."

Dom swallowed and looked at the carpet. He weighed up his opportunities and nodded, still looking at the carpet.

"What?" Sirius breathed.

Dom couldn't look him in the eye, and he walked to the back of the portrait, it swung open. He lifted his head up, looking out into the hallway. "Have the house elves bring my stuff." He said stonily.

Sirius saw the portrait close behind the two time travellers and his breath caught in his throat. His mouth opened and closed like a fish for a while. James put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go back upstairs."

* * *

Dom sat with his knees against his chest. Remus ran a hand through his grey hair, his shabby robes hanging off his thin body. He sat a cup of tea next to Dom.

"How was the last full moon?"

"It was fine." Remus sat down, barely hiding a groan. "But don't try to avoid the subject. How are you doing?"

"I don't know why it's affecting me like this, but I'm sure I'll be alright soon." Dom said lightly. He forced down the lump that had risen in his throat.

Remus shook his head then drank a bit of his tea. "You won't be. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you even pay attention in Defence?"

"What?"

"With Werewolf bonds, the non-werewolf can feel the pull too, but with Vampire bonds, only the Vampire can feel it. That's why there are so many Vampires that are killers, because it drove them crazy. You've found your intended partner, and you've been separated."

Dom dropped his head onto his knees.

"I don't know if Sirius felt the same way or not, but if you don't do something, you're going to go nuts and it won't be pretty… Think about it."

Remus got up and left the room, taking his tea with him. Dom wrapped his arms around his knees and spread out his wings.

* * *

Sirius lay in bed and looked up at the stars Dom had spelled to show on the underside of the canopy.

A tear ran down the side of his face and into his ear. He sniffed and rubbed at his cheek before getting up and crossing the room to his bed.

He went to his trunk and pulled out a box of cigarettes.

As he crossed the room again, heading towards the door with the box in his pocket, he noticed a hooded black jacket on the ground.

Sirius went over to it and picked it up. It was Dom's and it was warm and soft, probably done with a spell.

He put it on and headed out the door.

* * *

Dom sat in the Library in his Slytherin robes. His head was in his hand and he watched the flame in his lamp flicker.

He had a blood-flavoured lollipop in his mouth and an open book in front of him.

It was written in a strange language.

Dom had another book open next to it so he could find the translation.

So far what he had gathered from the dusty pages is that when Sirius' body went behind the veil, his mind was still intact, but his physical body started regenerating.

Sirius was pushed behind the veil nineteen years ago, so his body was of a nineteen year old.

Dom put his fingers under his glasses and massaged his eyes. He had been awake for several nights in a row, and after sleeping like a normal person for so long, he wasn't used to staying up.

He had tried to sleep his first night, but his missed the warmth of Sirius sleeping with his arm around him.

* * *

Sirius sat on the top of the tower where he had gone after the Snape and full moon incident.

He came up there every night since Dom had left.

He wore Dom's jacket and he pulled it closely around his body as he took a drag on his cigarette.

He seemed to be smoking a lot more since Dom had left. He thought he was almost smoking as much as Snape was now.

As indicated by the firewhisky bottle next to him, which he had drunk a fair bit out of, he was also drinking a lot more too.

He picked it up and held it at eye hight.

"Half empty, or half full?" he asked himself. He thought about it for a second, and then decided it was definitely half empty.

* * *

Dom spun around in his chair. The common room was empty. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he looked around the room.

He pushed the books into his bag, and started up the staircase to the dorms.

Something was wrong, something was very, very wrong but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

Occasionally he would have one of these feelings and they would usually turn out right. He opened the door to the dorms and sat on his bad. He cast about thirteen warding spells on the curtains around his bed.

He gave it a second thought and put an extra five wards on, just in case. After all, you can't be too careful with Slytherins…

He missed being in Gryffindor.

* * *

Sirius put his legs in his pants while sitting on the bed. He stood and pulled them up.

"Are you alright?"

A guy sat up on the bed. He brushed his dirty blonde hair out of his eyes brown eyes. He adjusted the sheet over him so it covered his genitals.

"I'm fine."

"You're not going to let it out that I'm gay, are you?" The blonde asked nervously.

"I won't if you won't tell anyone I am."

"Deal."

Sirius shook his hand and left. As he was putting his t-shirt back on and walking to the Common Room he couldn't stop thinking about Dom.

While he was with the blonde, all he could think about was Dom. He was starting to believe he was in love, which would put a big dint in his reputation, since he was known as the Hogwarts Whore.

He changed where he was going, and headed towards the tower.

* * *

Dom sat up from his slumped position as fast as he could, possibly pulling several muscles in the process. Someone was coming.

He stood, using the bookshelf to help him up. Swaying from fatigue, he walked down the row as he neared the approaching footsteps. He extended his wings and drew his wand.

Katherine came around the corner, and Dom jumped.

"The Death Eaters have come." They started walking. "We've evacuated the students, but we've been looking for you. You should have told someone."

"I'm fine, mum."

Kath stopped and looked at him. Dom's eyes widened from behind his glasses, and he swore under his breath. He had forgotten she didn't know he knew she was his mother.

Every time he talked to her, he would always think 'mum' at the same time he would say her name. Since he wasn't sleeping as much as he should, he let it slip.

"I-I'm sor-"

"You know?"

Dom kept his eyes looking straight ahead. "We should go."

They kept going in silence, and using a portkey they travelled to an underground cave network. Kath led him to the chamber the teachers were in.

"Draco and Harry will be here soon." Said McGonagall. "I told them to say on their Honeymoon, but they insisted." She sniffed. "They suspect we can't handle this on our own."

"We need to talk." Kath mumbled into his ear. They crossed the cavern and Kath sat down on a large conjured rock in the shape of a chair. She held her pregnant stomach.

Dom sat on the floor.

"How long have you known?"

"Years… You don't have to explain or anything. I know you avoid me, I know why, and I understand."

Katherine looked at him. "I'm sorry." She looked at Snape thoughtfully then looked back at Dom. "I heard about your thing with Sirius. I know you've got your father's smarts," She swallowed, "so you'll be able think of someway to be with him."

Dom smiled for the first time since he had come back from the past.

"Merry Christmas." Said Katherine, as she patted the bit of rock next to her, there was enough room for another person to sit there.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot. Merry Christmas." Dom sat next to her and she pulled him into a hug.

"Promise me you won't let your Vampire instincts take control over this Sirius business."

"Sure, mum."

There was a crash and some screaming. "Fuck!" said Snape loudly, and he bolted into the chamber with the students to help the other teachers.

Dom stood and Hermione came running in. "They've found us. Dom, go with Bill further into the cave and hide. Take Andrew with you."

Will was holding his little brother's hand as he ran in, his Gryffindor robes over his light blue pyjamas.

"Let's go."


	16. Snowing Blood and Sweat

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. 'Nuff said.

**Author's Note: **Dramatic, semi-pointless chapter.

**The Tales of Werewolves**  
Snowing Blood and Sweat

Bill ended up having to carry Andrew after fifteen minutes, since the five-year-old's legs couldn't keep up.

Dom didn't want to admit it, but he was having trouble breathing as he ran. It wasn't as if his chest was getting tight, it's just he found he was breathing slower, and was running out of energy to run.

"Wait. I need a break." Dom said. "I think I did something to my ankle." They stopped.

He slouched down against a wall, and then bent to grab his ankle, but mainly so he could put his head between his knees to see if it'd help.

"You right?"

"Yeah. Fine."

There was a loud rumble that vibrated from the main chamber to where they were. Andrew tightened his grip around Bill's neck.

"Andy… Choking."

"Sorry." Andrew said sheepishly, loosening his grip. "But I'm scared."

"We all are, Andy. C'mon." Said Dom. "I think I can run on my ankle until we get out."

They started running again. They ran and ran, and the air started getting heavy. After a good two hours of on and off running, the air suddenly got very fresh.

"There." Bill pointed to a dead end, where a small opening was letting in a sliver of light. "Is it save to blast it?"

Dom looked at the roof. "Yeah, it'll hold." They took their wands out of their belts and blew the opening bigger.

Snow was falling slowly and Dom shivered in the cold air. He was glad that he didn't just wear his pyjama pants that night, and had the sense to put his shirt on and throw a robe over the top.

* * *

Bill searched in Dom's pockets. The young heir of Slytherin had fallen asleep and Bill was worried.

When they were running, even though Dom had tried to hide it, he could tell he was having trouble breathing.

But Bill had enough tact (probably from his mother) not to say anything.

Bill had started getting really, really worried, just before Dom had fallen asleep, the fever had started and he also started retching.

Every time Bill had mentioned it, Dom had snapped at him, and he had to confiscate his wand for safety.

His hand closed on Dom's handkerchief. One think that always bothered Bill about Dom, was that he was so logical and level headed, sometimes too much so.

Now it was Bill's time to be level headed, and he was dreading it.

There was a strong gust of wind and he shivered violently, Dom hadn't hesitated in his shivering for the last hour or so.

He wiped the sweat from Dom's forehead and pulled his friends' Slytherin robe closer around his body.

Looking over at the glittering Dark Mark in the sky, Bill shivered again and wondered how many people had died this time.

He shook his head and tried to focus on the problem at hand. Bill's mother, Hermione, had told him about all the different bonds, and Vampire ones were supposed to get worse over time.

Dom coughed harshly in his sleep, spraying bright red blood on the snow. It contrasted remarkably.

Bill figured the reason it was happening so quickly was because of the time difference between then and the Seventies.

After hours and hours of research, Dom was almost sure he knew how to bring Sirius back from behind the veil. He hadn't told anyone, but Bill knew.

The problem Dom was having, was trying to find a way to smuggle what he needed (and himself) into the Department of Mysteries.

Dom coughed again. Bill winced. Andrew sleepily pulled on the edge of his older brother's robes.

"Is Dom dieing?"

Swallowing thickly, Bill assured his brother

Swallowing thickly, Bill assured his brother that Dom was 'just a bit ill', and wasn't actually dieing.

There was a flash of light and another Dark Mark went up, closer this time, where they knew a small Muggle village was, or used to be.

Bill grabbed Dom's shoulder and shook him lightly. "Dom." Satisfied at the sneeze he got as a response, Bill got Andrew up on his feet and dried all of their damp clothes.

"Wha…?"

"We gotta go. Now."

Dom groaned and he rose. "Why?" He asked hoarsely.

"There's getting closer, and there's no time for arguments." He stood, "If we're lucky we can get somewhere sheltered before sundown."

"Yeah, 'if we're lucky' it's a fucking one in a million chance we find some where at all, before sundown or not. Grow up and start being realistic." He snapped, and shrugged Bill's hand off as he was helping him up.

Dom leant against the tree and coughed, putting one hand to his chest.

"I'm sorry."

"Nuh, I'm sorry. It's just hard." Dom was glad he was wearing his glasses, so Bill couldn't see him eyeing hungrily the blood he had coughed up. "C-Could you find an animal of some sort for me?"

"Why."

"Be quiet Andrew, you wouldn't understand this. Sure, Dom."

Bill took Andrew off with him to look for a rabbit or something, while Dom sat back down in the snow and put his head in his hands.

He got the feeling he wasn't going to die, and a feeling like that could only be a good thing in his case. He was mostly right about these things, so he took a bit of comfort in the feeling.

He looked up at the sky and snarled at the two glittering Dark Marks glittering at him. He was so hungry, and he imagined the other two were as well. He coughed again, and watched the blood splatter the snow next to him. He swallowed, and then retched bring up stomach acid and blood.

He gasped and picked up a bit of snow, and ate it. His burning throat numbed a bit from the cold. The tips of his fingers were turning blue and he breathed on his hands, trying to ignore the way his breath made steam, like Sirius's cigarettes made smoke.

He sniffed the air, and even though his nose was partly blocked, he could smell the Death Eaters up-wind.

He looked around for his handkerchief and found it on the ground, and wiped his sweaty forehead. His vision started going blurry, and his closed his eyes.

"Fucking Hell."

Dom came walking up, dragging a dead rabbit. "We transfigured some food for ourselves. This is for you."

He threw the rabbit at Dom's feet, and Dom practically pounced on it, bitting it and sucking the blood out. Bill wrinkled his nose in disgust and covered his little brother's eyes.

"Charming."

"Shut up." Dom licked the blood off his lips. "I think I can manage one more transformation, so if you don't mind, could you carry me? I don't think I can do it on my own."

"Yeah, okay."

Dom struggled preform the Animagus transformation, but he eventually did it, leaving him fading in and out of consciousness. Bill wrapped Dom the snake around his neck and picked Andrew up on his back.

He started walking in the opposite direction then the caves.

* * *

Ministry members flooded a small town where the Death Eaters were supposedly heading. They were all too busy to notice a Hogwarts student with a five-year-old on his back, and a limp snake around his neck.

Bill sneaked around the outskirts of the town. The people had gathered in the centre, ready to activate a portkey, ready to evacuate.

Harry and Draco had trained Bill to notice small differences in the air to indicate where the magical barriers were. He had spotted a collection of broken bricks, and there was a tiny gap between then and the ground, barely big enough to fit his little finger in.

Gently using sticks to take the bricks away, but prop them up so the officials wouldn't detect the shift in the field. He dug into the snow and left Dom and his brother in as safe place.

Bill squeezed through. He swore at how much he had to push his chest into the ground because it completely knocked the wind out of him.

He returned to where he had left Snake-Dom and Andrew with some potions, food and a blanket.

Ten minutes away from the town, Bill had set up some shelter with soggy bark. He wanted to go to the Ministry officials, but it would be very bad if they got Dom. Technically, Dom wasn't completely legal.

He used a spell to enlarge the blanket to cover Andrew, who was waking up, and the snake Dom, even though he wasn't sure snakes needed warmth when they were sick. Andrew sat up, yawned and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Don't use your sleeve, Andy." Said Bill, fully aware of how much he sounded like his mother. "Here." He ripped off a strip of his clothing and held it to his brother's nose. "Blow."

Andrew blew his nose noisily, and Dom stirred, coiling himself more tightly. Bill looked at them both worriedly. Bits of snow were blowing in, and he wondered how long it would take for his Patronus he had sent out to reach an Order Member, and then for them to find him.

He hoped they would be there soon. Andrew was getting the sniffles, and Bill didn't think he could look after two sick wizards.

Sighing as Dom coughed again, Bill went out from under the bark and into the dusk light and lightly falling snow and got down on his knees.

His mother had introduced the concept of religion to him, and given him the choice of believing or not. He did believe in God, but only prayed when he felt like there was no hope and he was desperate.

He put his hands together in his lap and closed his eyes. His was mouth moving, but wasn't not letting the words take shape in the form of sounds.

* * *

Hermione, McGonagall and Katherine were sitting in the lounge at Grimmauld Place. They weren't talking, but each knew what the others were thinking.

Hermione, with dried up tears on her face, and coffee in hand, was clearly worrying about Bill, Andrew, and to a slightly lesser extent, Dom. She had thrown her hair up into a loose bun, and her hands were shaking.

Kath was fuming about the fact that only the guys had gone out and they had to stay inside. Despite the fact that she was six months pregnant, she still wanted to go out. Or to be able to drink, either way, she would be happy.

McGonagall was worrying about all the student, and the responses she would be getting from the parents to the notes she sent home with the children. She was organizing the next steps in her mind. She had decided to stay behind to look after Hermione, who was on the brink of a nervous breakdown, and Katherine seemed to be fuming.

Molly was somewhere in the house, working off her nervousness by cleaning everything in site, and Severus was in one of the guestrooms.

He had been injured defending the students and his leg had been blown off, naturally freaking out most (but not all) of the kids.

They had gotten him a fake leg and a cane, but he was still having trouble using it properly. The one thing he didn't mind though, was that he didn't have to go out to search for Dom and the Weasley brothers.

Kath had only gone downstairs to drink her hot chocolate, and to let him finish his book in peace. He was feeling helpless, and vulnerable, and he hated it.

The whole experience was reminding him of why he fell in love with Kath though. She wasn't treating him much differently to normal, and didn't pity him, but very little, helpful things she did without going out of her way, showed him she was mindful to it and cared.

Just as Severus put his now finished book on his bedside table, the door opened and Kath walked in. He moved over and made room on the large bed for her.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

She lay next to him and sighed. "Stupid fucking people. Just because I'm pregnant, it doesn't mean I can't fight. They've left all the women here too."

"You need to be here for them when they get back." Severus sat up and Kath leaned against him. She took a sharp intake of breath. "What? Is everything alright?"

"I'll never get used to that." She took his hand and placed it on her swollen belly.

He smiled at the feeling of their child kicking from inside. He looked at Kath, who had closed her eyes.

"You know, there's something incredibly attractive about a pregnant woman." He breathed into her ear.

Kath tilted her head to the side. "It's the breasts, isn't it?"

Severus smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Maybe."

"You not supposed to admit it, Sev. You're supposed to say, 'It's your natural glow'."

Smirking, Severus kissed her again. "Well… that too. But you can't deny the breasts are utterly fantastic."

Kath whacked him lightly in the chest. "Yeah, real cute, Sev. Real cute."

* * *

**A/N2:** I kind of wanted to add in something not dramatic. I think I did okay. Severus' leg was spur of the moment because I'm really getting into 'House, M.D' and 'Neighbours' and a guy from both shows have a limp. 


	17. Dragon Parts in Potions

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. 'Nuff said.

**Author's Note:** If anyone will write a 'House, M.D' crossover with anything (preferably 'Scrubs' because I had a dream about that and it was so cool), I will review every chapter like clockwork.  
I would do it myself, but I'm in Australia (there you go Draconian Mistress, you have your answer), and it hasn't been on long enough for me to get a feel for the characters.  
I might try when I've finished writing this story, I'll have time then.

**The Tales of Werewolves**  
Dragon Parts in Potions

Dom struggled to open his eyes fully. Everything was blurry, and his eyes were watering for some reason.

He took a shaky breath and he tried to figure out what had happened, and what woke him up.

He could feel his every vertebra and concluded he was in snake form. He had the taste of blood in his mouth, and hoped it was his own.

Whoseever it was, it was making him hungry. Squashing the urge, he yawned, feeling his jaw unhinge, then hinge back as he did.

He focused on figuring out what had woken him, and came to the conclusion that it was the vibration from approaching footsteps.

Making a quick decision that no one would be able to see him, he tried to transform.

It felt like he was being squeezed and that his skin was peeling off him. He blacked out again.

* * *

Everyone rushed around Grimmauld Place like mad men. Flames burst in the fireplace and Harry and Draco stepped out and ran into the other room where most of the people were.

Draco, holding Jasmine close to his chest, went up to Remus. "Which room is he in?"

A few words from Remus, and the passing over of the now crying baby, the two newlyweds were off and up the stairs. The stopped abruptly in front of a bedroom door, and pushed it open slowly.

Dom was sitting up in his bed, vomiting blood into a smallish bucket, which was on his lap.

Harry crossed the room and sat on the bed. He rubbed Dom's back while Draco searched for his wand. After Dom had finished had leaned into Harry, Draco muttered a spell and stuck the magical end of his wand into Dom's mouth.

It beeped. "You've got a fever." Said Draco, stating the obvious.

"I didn't want to go to sleep until you both got here." Dom mumbled hoarsely and moved so he could snuggle into his pillows. Harry tucked the doona and blankets tighter around him and stood.

"Come on, let's go."

Dom waited until he couldn't hear any footsteps at all before daring to open his eyes. He slipped his glasses on and went to get dressed.

He decided on black denim pants, a black turtleneck and scarf, as well as a Copper, Dragonskin jacket, which just reached his knees and came from a Peruvian Vipertooth.

He put on light, almost ballet-like shoes and put a waterproof/heating charm on them, before extending his wings throwing on a disillusionment charm, he opened the window and flew out into the night.

Freezing air whipped at his face, and small snowflakes splattered on his glasses, but Dom didn't stop or slow down. He headed towards Diagon Alley, and more accurately, Knockturn Alley.

His body was so cold, but his head was so hot, and he had a headache that made him feel like throwing up again.

He went lower, about two feet from the ground, as houses started to appear around the place.

Dom had been wondering how to get a hold of what he needed to free Sirius, but if he didn't soon, he would die. He knew he would. But he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

All rules were out the window now, and had to do this anyway possible. As he came to Knockturn Alley, he closed his eyes, felt his fangs grow until they stuck out of his mouth even when it was closed, and he let his Vampire side take over.

It was easier then he thought it would be, but going back and suppressing the feelings would be a hell of a lot harder.

He landed, undid the disillusionment charm and walked down into the Alley. Unlike Diagon, Knockturn was still full of life even thought it was one thirty in the morning.

Dom headed straight into 'Borgin and Burkes' then he walked right up to the counter and thumped as hard as he could in its surface.

Borgin appeared in all his oiliness. "Yes, what?" he asked rudely, skipping the politeness because he didn't recognize the young man in front of him.

Dom used his finger to indicate Borgin to come closer. "I need to see your ingredient range."

"We don't do potion ingredients."

Dom moved his face a bit closer to the oily man's and tried not to breath in the foul stench. "I know you do, don't lie to me." He slipped off his glasses and fixed his eyes on Borgan's. "You know who I am?"

Borgan backed away, and was to scared to run, but he managed to nod slightly. "I heard rumours he had a son." His voice broke with fear. "I-I'll show you to the room. Forgive my rudeness, please."

They went around the back of the shop, down flight of steps and into a large room filled with objects, large and small. "I can take it from here." Dom snapped.

"With all due respect," said Borgan, bowing, "It's policy that I must stay with any customer if they are in back. T-That includes yourself."

Dom turned his head to look at the shop owner for a second or two before turning his whole body. "I don't think so." He smiled, making his fangs even more noticeable, his eyes glowed bright scarlet for a second.

He took a step forward.

* * *

The eye of an Antipodean Opaleye Dragon was in the corner. It was Large and glittering multi-colours. It had no pupil, and was considered one of the most valuable objects in the magical world. It was also illegal to use.

On a shelf sat a leather pouch with five large black stones in it. The insides of the stones swirled around, looking like a black hole.

A small container was sitting the skull of a Centaur. It contained grinded horn of the Romanian Longhorn dragon.

Plants off all shapes and sized grew on the far wall, most in a hydroponic chamber, but a few were snaking their way up the wall. Many had flowers on them, but one in particular stood out: The Alpine Star.

The liquid from a pensieve was in a bottle similar to a beer bottle.

_1 Opaleye eye, 3 Stones of darkness, A pinch of Longhorn horn, 12 Alpine Star petals, 50ml unused Pensieve water._

Dom crossed them off his list, and shoved it back into his pocket. He swung the bag, which had the shrunken ingredients, over his shoulder. He grabbed something off a shelf on his way out and put it in his pocket.

He stepped over Borgan's dead body, and avoided the blood pouring out of the two marks on his neck. His eyes were staring at the roof blankly. Dom didn't say anything as he closed the door behind him.

It would have been very easy to have made a final comment to the body, something along the lines of, 'I assume these are on the house', or something similar, but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

If he said something it would have confirmed the kill as a murder, not just as manslaughter. The difference between them was malice afterthought, and he didn't have any malice afterthoughts, are any thoughts at all. It was simply, removing an obstacle, not murder.

He licked his lips and sucked on his fangs, which had shrunk slightly. He walked into Diagon Alley and headed towards Gringotts.

_10 melted Galleons, 3 drops Goblet of Fire liquid._

The goblet was in vault 9972, a fact known by extremely few people knew. There wasn't much guarding it. All he needed was a goblin's finger to open the vault, and he had taken one from B&B, and he had it in his pocket.

He transformed with surprising ease and slithered along the wall undetected and hid under a cart, which he head a goblin say was going to vault 10,000. It was a Malfoy vault. One Lucius had signed a contract about, preventing Draco to touch it.

Dom could smell the stink of arrogance from the longhaired ex-blonde, whose hair had now turned white. Draco and Harry would often joke about it.

Dom closed his eyes and lent his coffin shaped head against the cart. He squashed the need to cough. Now that he had nothing to take his mind off it, he realized he still felt weak and sick.

The movement of the cart wasn't helping either.

It screeched to a halt and Dom slithered off carefully, keeping to the shadows so he wouldn't be seen. He went down 28 vaults, focusing on getting there and still having enough energy to transform back.

When he got there he focused on the fact that if he could do this, he would get Sirius back. He repeated it in his head like his own, personal mantra. Finding hidden strength in the thought, he transformed back into a human.

He pulled a goblin finger out of his pocket and stroked the door gently with its nail. It opened. And Dom snuck in, passing the sleeping troll and pulled his clean handkerchief out of his pocket, opened the case, and dipped the corner into the goblet.

He folded it with the wet corner in the middle and put it in his pocket, before transforming then slipping back out and into the cart again. He was yawning the whole way back.

_

* * *

Mundungus, on the Order's orders, went into 'Borgin and Burkes' and rung the little silver bell on the counter._

After waiting a few minutes, Dung had enough and went around the back uninvited. He looked in all the rooms, but paled when he came to the one with the potion ingredients.

He crouched down and gently moved the head of the corpse to reveal the neck, and the two blood covered bite marks.

_'Shit. Dom's loose and on a mission_.'

* * *

Dom's slipper-like shoes made no sound on the Ministry's floor as he made his way down into the Department of Mysteries, his bag still over his shoulder.

Very few people were still around at this early hour, so it wasn't as much trouble as he thought it would be to sneak around.

In the large circular room, he didn't close the door he came through, knowing what would happen if he did. So he left it open and chose the seventh door to the right, where his instinct told him the Veil was.

Sure enough, there was the room, in all its glory, exactly the way Harry had described it. Dom stood on one the steps going down into the pit. He saw the archway, and the veil. He walked around the rectangular room so he could see it at all angles.

He pulled all the ingredients out and enlarged them all to their normal sizes. With his nails he cut the top third off the top of the eyeball, and tipped the liquid and mush out. He put the Pensieve liquid in it, and then filled it up with normal water.

He got his handkerchief and wrung the wet corner out over it. He added the rest of the ingredients and stirred it with the tip of his wand, muttering a spell as he did.

After five minutes he froze the mixture solid, and then lit a fire under the eye. Now all he had to do was wait until it was finished melting.

He lay on the steps, locked the door, and closed his eyes. He heard the ice crack, and decided to set his wand so it would beep when it had melted, just in case he fell asleep.

He fumbled with his wand as he set it. Since his hands were shaking, and his eyes were closed, it was harder then he anticipated. He was so tired it felt like his eyes were glued shut, even thought it was impossible, that's what it felt like.

He eventually got it though, so he put his wand in his pocket. Closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. He coughed a few times, his throat was burning, and he also felt like vomiting from the blood he ate.

Dom scolded himself. He should have known better then to each suck a large meal when he was still sick. He cringed when he heard his stomach bubbling, and swallowed thickly when he felt something rise in his throat

He refused to throw up. Mind over matter. All he had to do was focus, which he did.

Slowly, with one hand on his stomach, trying to get it to settle down, he managed to get into a light sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I see the end on the horizon. A few chapter away I think. 


	18. Memories

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. 'Nuff said.

**Author's Note:** if anyone cares enough to notice, inside the veil is fairly similar to the place Dom went in his dream. Please Review! I haven't been getting as many lately, and I'd like too.

**The Tales of Werewolves**  
Memories

Beep, beep, BEEP!

Dom groaned and whacked his wand on the ground to get it to be quiet, he also scraped his knuckled as he did, making another groan escape from his throat. He slowly got to his feet, his muscles protesting at every moment.

He grabbed the side of the eyeball/caldron to help himself up. He scooped its now liquid contents in his hands and wondered whether he could stomach it or not.

With one glance at the veil, he decided it didn't matter. He had to drink it. For Sirius.

He poured it from his hands into his mouth and gagged at the vinegary taste. As soon as he had swallowed the last of four cupped hands full, he felt cold all over.

Confidently fighting off the nausea, he stepped through the veil. The bright light that met him was almost blinding, and definitely bright enough to force Dom to close his eyes even with sunglasses on.

It faded and he was met with an odd purple-like blackness, with a silvery floor. The horizon glowed blue-green and Dom started running towards it.

The ground faded into a tiled floor, and there was a glowing blue wall with a door. Dom went through.

Bodies. Millions and millions of bodies, like a forest, all different ages, hanging in mid air from invisible nooses, suspended by nothing.

"Sirius."

When Dom's voice echoed in the distance and vibrated in his chest as if he had spoken it twice. Suddenly, for no apparent reason, he felt very claustrophobic and scared.

He jumped as his now racing heartbeat became loud enough to be heard and echo, like his voice had.

He turned to find the door again, but it wasn't there. Dom mentally swore, not wanting to out loud because of the echo.

Turning on his heal, he started running in a random direction as fast as humanly possible. He closed his eyes and let his gut feeling tell him when and where to turn. It was the best plan he had, so he stuck to it.

His gut made sure he didn't run into any bodies for at least seven minutes, until the plan failed.

Dom picked himself up off the ground, holding the back of his bruised head. At least there was no blood. Looking up, he felt the air leave his lungs.

He had run into Sirius. Dom stood and looked at Sirius' chest, which was at his head hight. He extended his arm and watched his hand shake as it neared Sirius' glowing body.

As soon as it made contact the glowing stopped and the body went limp, falling on top of Dom.

Dom shifted to free himself from under Sirius and held the unconscious nineteen-year-old close to his chest, cradling his head. He looked around and saw the door had reappeared behind him.

* * *

Distorted voices buzzed in Sirius' ears, they sounded like they were whispering. He tried to remember what had happened. He remembered his cousin, Bellatrix, firing a spell at him, it hit him in the chest and it felt like his ribs had broken from the force as he was flung backwards.

He took a deep breath and felt a stab of pain in his chest. Yep. Broken

He had gone threw a doorway or something, and then there was a light blue light and he had passed out.

He groaned and the whispering stopped. "Go. I'll explain it to him. Go." It sounded distant to Sirius, but was close at the same time. It was an adult males voice he didn't recognize, but sounded vaguely familiar.

"Sirius, can you hear me?"

"James?" Sirius mumbled.

"No. It's Harry. James is dead." Harry's voice was breaking with emotion. "Do you remember?"

Sirius put his hand to his forehead on opened his eyes. "Yeah, I remember, but I figured I was dead." He blinked the fuzziness out of his vision. "Are you sure you're not James? You look just like him. Except you have nicer glasses, and different eyes."

Harry smiled lopsidedly and moved his hair to show Sirius his famous scar.

"You're too old to be Harry."

"No… Sirius you fell behind the veil, and you've been there for nineteen years. We all though you were dead." Harry trailed off and looked away, his hair covering his face. His breathing was strangled as he tried to control his emotions.

Sirius sat up, gingerly holding his ribs.

"Do you know someone called Dom Riddle?" Harry asked, testing Severus and Flitwick's theory.

"Who?"

Harry sighed. They were right. '_Snape will never let us live this down._'

"In your seventh year you had two new teachers and a new Gryffindor student. I was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Harry held up a hand before Sirius could interrupt.

"We went back in time, and used a spell so people who were there wouldn't remember, until it was this year. Since you were behind the veil, the spell didn't work on you and you can't remember details, like people's names or appearances."

"I can too." Sirius said gruffly.

"What was the Potion professor's name then?"

"Professor… "

"See."

Sirius looked down at the blankets draped over him. "I've missed out on a lot, haven't I?"

Harry smiled sympathetically, "I'll fill you in on the major events later, but there's something I need you to do and understand first."

"Sure, fire away."

"The student that came to your school the same time I did. I need to know everything you remember about him."

"He had the most beautiful eyes." Sirius started, without bothering to ask why. "But I can't remember what they looked like, I can only remember that's what I thought every time I saw them."

Sirius sighed and closed his eyes. He laughed slightly. "He would sneeze before he woke up, he was a mix of lots of breeds, his father was dark, and he whimpered when he cried… He saved my life and I loved him. I took his virginity and he left without a warning or explanation."

A tear ran down his face. He opened his eyes and sniffed. "I never spoke about him again, I tried not to think about him either but in Azkaban…" He trailed off, and then changed the subject. "Is Remus Ok? And you, when did you become a Werewolf?"

"Remus has been worse, and I became a Werewolf in my Seventh year, but that's not important. The kid, Dom, is dieing. He needs you."

"What?"

"You're his mate, he loves you, since you weren't here he got sick really quick, and he will die unless you're awake and in the same room as him. Looking after him. It's his vampire side, he's having trouble controlling it." He sounded desperate. "He's my adopted son." He started crying softly, "I know I should be happy you're back, but it's hard to be with Dom on his death bed."

Sirius made a quick decision. "Take me to him."

"On the way, I'll tell you some things that have happened in the nineteen years you've been gone."

* * *

Sirius had an arm around Harry as he went into Dom's room. He couldn't stand under his own power yet. Harry lowered him into a plush chair next to the bed, where someone he assumed was Dom, was lying.

He looked like a corpse, and Sirius knew that it was the boy he fell in love with, but he felt like he had never seen him before in his life. It didn't ring any bells in his memory either.

"When we found him in the Department, he was barely conscious. After he's slept for a while, we told him that you wouldn't remember him." Harry walked around to the other side of the bed. "He understands that it will probably take a while for you to get to know him again." He sat.

"But for now, we just need to keep him alive. We just broke his fever, and we can't get him to keep anything down, and he really needs to eat something. I'll keep you company until he wakes up."

Harry looked Sirius up and down. "You should have a shower. Can you make it to the bathroom?"

Sirius looked at the door on the other side of the room, leading into the bathroom. "I should be able too. Thanks, Harry, and I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, but I'm glad you found someone, even if he is a Malfoy."

Harry smiled and pulled a shrunken book out of his pocket and put it on the table beside the bed before unshrinking it, "He's a Potter now, so don't be mean."

Sirius laughed and used the wall to help him stand and walk over to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror as he lent on the sink.

He was nineteen again! He smiled and turned his head from side to side. He needed a shave, and he was too thin for his liking, but it would do.

His eyes still had that hollow look that they had gotten in Azkaban. They were the only physical reminder of what had happened before the veil.

He sat on the toilet and took his clothes off there, so he wouldn't have to stand up and loose his balance. He spent over an hour in the shower, sitting on the floor and thinking. Everything was finally sinking in.

Harry knocked on the door. "It's been ages, Sirius, I hope you haven't drowned!"

"I'm just thinking. I'll be right out!"

When he had dried and dressed, he went back out and sat next to the bad again, Dom had rolled from his back to his side, facing Sirius. He buried his head into the pillow slightly.

He sneezed, shaking his whole body as he did.

A smile spread across Sirius' face. It was a really cute sounding sneeze. Harry left the room, and as Dom's eyes fluttered open, Sirius' smile went from one of amusement and laughter, to a soft and caring one.

They really were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"You must be Dom." Sirius knew how stupid that must have sounded.

Dom managed a weak smile and he brought his hand out from under the covers to shake hands. "Nice to meet you. Again." He could only manage a hoarse whisper, and Sirius barely heard it.

"Same." They shook hands, and Sirius could feel that Dom's skin was incredibly soft, and that his hand was shaking. As soon as they let go, Dom pulled his hand back into the cocoon of warmth that was his doona.

"How are you?" Dom asked.

"Sore, stiff, confused." His smiled faded. "I heard you were in bad shape, but I think that's an understatement."

Dom nodded and raised an eyebrow. "I heard you had no memory of me, but I think someone's filled you in."

"Yeah, on the basics, anyway. I'm sorry I can't remember. I can't imagine how this must be for you."

"It's hard, a-" Dom turned his head so he was coughing into his pillow and not at Sirius. When he stopped, he waited a few seconds before turning onto his back and hastily sitting up. "The bucket." He wheezed.

Sirius looked around and saw a small bucket a few feet away. He grabbed it and put it in Dom's lap.

Dom retched, it sounded horrible, and Sirius' stomach turned. Dom felt Sirius put a hand on his shoulder as he brought up small amounts of stomach acid and blood into the yellow bucket.

"How long has it been since you pulled me out of the veil?" Sirius asked softly, after Dom had finished. He took the bucket away and put it on the ground as Dom lay back.

"Two… Maybe three days… I wouldn't know… The curtains stay closed and… the candles stay lit." Dom managed to say around shaky breaths.

"Harry said you haven't been able to keep anything down."

Even when he was incredibly ill, Dom still made the word, "Yeah", sound like 'well, duh, did you see me just then, or did you skip off into a different room?'

"How can I help? I don't know much about Vampire mates."

"Just stay with me." Dom said sleepily. "I'll start getting better."

"You do know that it'll be hard for me to love you again. It's been years."

"I know. I'll live with that (hopefully), and until then, we can be friends."

"Cool. You should sleep. You look like you want to."

Dom nodded and snuggled back under the blankets. He closed his eyes and drifted off. Sirius stayed by the side of the bed. He knew it wouldn't take that long for him to fall back in love with Dom, he could already feel curtain feeling stirring in him.

He brushed Dom's curly tan curls off the sleeping boy's forehead, and could feel he had a temperature, but not a fever, so that had to be good.

Sirius stood, walked around the bed, and sat down on the bed next to Dom. He picked the book up and looked at a bit of paper taped to it.

_Padfoot.  
When you fell behind the veil, I started collecting bits of newspaper about curtain events. I presumed that since Dom was from the future, and wasn't completely human, he would have formed a bond with you. That meant he had to (somehow) bring you back, or he would die. I guess I was hoping for the earlier. I hope it clears some things up for you.  
__-Moony_

'_Good old Moony_' Sirius thought as he opened the album. '_This ought to be interesting_'.


	19. All Things Come to Thoes Who Wait

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. 'Nuff said.

**Author's Note:** someone (I can't remember who (sorry)) pointed out the last chapter seemed a bit rushed. I had writers-block, and still do. This is the final chapter. I hope it's okay.

**The Tales of Werewolves**  
All Things Come to Those Who Wait

Sirius woke up to find his head lolling on Dom's shoulder, and a thin trail of saliva coming from his mouth. He grunted and wiped the drool from his lips and sleeping boy's shoulder.

Moving the open album from his lap, he slid off the bed, and went to have a shower. Only one thought stuck in his mind: _I have to talk to Remus_.

He got dressed, crossed the bedroom and reached the door. He paused to look at Dom's sickly form for a second before leaving.

His first instinct was to go to the room Remus had previously been staying in. It was occupied.

Severus hastily dropped the leg of his pants over a prosthetic leg. "What are you doing here, Black?" he spat, covering up his embarrassment and awkwardness.

"I could say the same for you, Snape. You don't stay here."

"I never used too, but you're behind the times." He hissed. "Wolf's down the hall, two doors down and to the left. Now get out."

Sirius turned. "Good luck with the leg." He added savagely. He continued down the hall, he had heard from Harry that Snape had been injured, but not how. He also heard the Remus had been too, but not how.

When Sirius opened the door, he was faced with the sight of Remus sitting up in bed and, predictably, reading a book. However, he was wearing a turtleneck, which was slightly out of character for the Werewolf.

"Thanks for the paper clippings, Moony."

Remus looked up and smiled.

"I heard you were injured. Did you get in the crossfire?"

Shaking his head, Remus pulled the top of his turtleneck down. It revealed a handprint, burnt around his neck. There was no doubt the mark would be there permanently. At Sirius' curious look, Remus decided to explain as best he could.

"Wormtail." He whispered then held up his hand and arm. Sirius got the message loud and clear. The silver arm.

"Ouch."

"Yeah. I can't bring my voice about a whisper. It gets fairly annoying."

"I can imagine. You should rest your voice."

"I should, but it looks like you want to talk about something."

"You know me too well." Sirius sat on the end of the bed. "I'm just really confused."

* * *

Draco sat cross-legged on the bed and watched Harry pace the room. He had Jasmine in his lap, and was bottle-feeding her.

Harry was bitting his lip, and fiddling with his wedding ring on his finger, a move that didn't go unnoticed by his husband. His socks padded on the rug as he turned around and started walking slowly in the other direction.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Harry sat next to Draco. Draco passed Jasmine and the bottle over to him.

"This whole situation is bloody weird." Said Harry, quietly so he wouldn't distract their daughter from her meal. "I'm worried about Dominic."

"I'm worried too, Harry. Sirius just needs some time, that's all, and he's not cruel enough to let Dom die."

"Dom might need more then just Sirius being near him."

"Relax. It'll be fine."

"What if it's not?" Harry spat. "What if Dom dies, because Sirius can't remember him enough to love him?" His voice was laced with anger, but was breaking with a number of other emotions.

Jasmine started crying loudly. Harry cradled her to his chest and took her out of the room and flung a towel over his shoulder. He made hushing noises as he put her on his shoulder and burped her.

He laid her down in her cot and tucked her in as she went to sleep quickly, tears still on her face.

Harry went back into the bedroom and looked at Draco, who was doing up his pyjama top. They didn't say anything to each other, but the tension between them was thick, and it had been since they had first heard Hogwarts had been attacked.

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." Draco finally said, breaking the silence. "I think you need your space."

He picked his pillow up off the bed and got a blanket out of the walk-in-wardrobe. Harry climbed into bed, facing away from the door, and away from Draco.

* * *

Dom couldn't stand up in the shower. He sat and let the water wash over him, not bothering to try to reach the soap from the floor. He knew it would be hopeless.

He was feeling a lot better, but his whole body ached, as if he was coming down from an extremely bad flu. He yawned, but stopped half way to choke on the hot shower water.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He yelled.

"It's Kath. We can't get hot water on any of the other floors because you're using it all."

"Sorry."

With a flick of his wrist he cast a quick spell to shut the hot water off. His breath hitched in his throat as ice-cold water washed over his body and pounded on his chest.

"It's done. You can go have a shower now, Mum." That word still sounded very foreign on his tongue.

"Okay." There was laughter in her voice, probably because he was now having a cold shower, and that usually meant one thing.

Dom tilted his head to the side. The cold water making it feel like he couldn't breathe deeply, or even normally for that matter.

He held his hand out in front of him to see if it was still shaking. He wondered if it would ever stop, because they seemed to have both been shaking for forever. Watching the water run through his fingers and puddling in his palm, Dom found his thoughts straying to Sirius.

He shifted so the icy water was still hitting his body, but he could lean his head against the tiled wall of the shower without drowning if he fell asleep, which he did.

_Sirius lay on a pile of autumn leaves, all of them red, yellow, brown or orange. A breeze ruffled his hair and light rain started falling. It was cold and his lips were blue._

The sleeping figure of Dom shivered, not just because of the cold water.

_A few leaves came down and stuck to Sirius' bare chest. He licked his lips slowly, returning them to their normal colour._

Dom licked his lips, and sparks flew out of his wand, which he still had in his hand from turning the hot water off. They hit a shampoo bottle, which tipped and sent apple scented pouring slowly onto the floor.

_'Dominic. Do you remember when we were in the shower together? I do. You were so beautiful, with you're fiery eyes and perfect skin. I don't care if you are Lord Voldemort's son, I love you so much.'_

_Sirius smiled, and his nose twitched._

Dom's nose twitched.

Bringing his hand to his mouth, he took a drag on a cigarette, sucking hard then blowing out a stream of smoke, which swirled up into the air. The cigarette burned down, almost to the line. The burning end heated his fingers up.

Dom's hand, which was resting on his inner thigh, became coated with thick, white male essence, warming them up.

_Sirius' nose twitched again, and then he sneezed. He sniffed and composed himself.  
'See ya._'

Dom opened his eyes and blinked a few times to get into focus. He sighed and put a hand to his forehead. It had all been a dream. It had seemed so real with its detail and his soft, silky voice… Saying that he remembered the night in the shower.

Dom closed his eyes and let a tear slide down his cheek. Thinking back on it, those words had cut him fairly deeply. He whimpered and started sobbing as hard as he could. It looked like things would never get any better.

Sure, he was getting better physically, but emotionally he had never felt as weak, vulnerable and empty as he did now. The smell of apples, from the shampoo, was the same as that time in the shower.

He continued to cry forcefully into his hands, not hearing the knock at the door, nor the bathroom or shower door opening.

"Dom?"

Dom looked up to see Sirius standing over him. He quickly looked down again to hide the signs he had been crying, and noticed that not all of his 'dream' had washed away yet. He didn't bother covering up or hiding the more sensitive parts of his naked body.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He said quickly. Too quickly.

Sirius put his hand under the water, soaking the end of his sleeve. "Merlin. That's far too cold, and you're still not well."

"I doubt you care."

"I do care." He went into a cupboard and pulled out a fluffy white towel. "Come on, get out of there." He pulled Dom out of the shower with one arm, and then wrapped the towel around the shivering boy.

Sirius reached into the shower, picked up Dom's wand, and turned off the water. He then enlarged the towel to the size of a blanket.

"Come on."

He led Dom into the bedroom and sat him down on the bed. Dom was still crying softly, tears were running down his face, which Sirius dried along with some of the water. He also dried his hair, so he wouldn't get a cold on top of what was already going on.

"I'm starting to remember." Sirius started off, trying to break the ice. "Remus has been refreshing my memory. He told me a few things about you, and I started to remember a few private moments we had."

Dom looked at Sirius. He sniffed.

"Little details I can't remember fully, but I get the gist of everything that happened. I can't remember actions, but I can remember things I thought and felt." He gently held Dom close to him. "Its okay if you want to cry you know."

"I know, but it's fine, I'm alright." Dom whispered. "I just feel so hollow and pathetic… A-And small. My life has always been screwed up, and I'm just starting to wonder if it's ever going to get better."

"What you've hit bottom, the only way to go it up."

Dom smiled slightly "That's very philosophical."

"Yeah… Well… Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Dom leaned heavily on Sirius' shoulder. He was tired, but wouldn't be able to relax enough to sleep.

"You knew I was going to go to Azkaban. You knew Peter would betray us. You didn't do anything to prevent it."

"I couldn't. You know I wouldn't have been able too." Said Dom, getting upset again. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh, it's okay. I know you weren't able too." Sirius felt some anger, but it didn't have time to surface properly. Being mean to Dom now, would be like kicking a puppy… Kicking a cute puppy. No… He was a beautiful puppy.

With that thought in mind Sirius held the towel-clad boy closer to him. He kissed the top of Dom's head comfortingly. "Don't give it a second thought, Dom."

* * *

The sunlight was shining through the not completely closed curtains, and waking Harry up, much to his annoyance. He had only just fallen into a light sleep, after being awake for almost the entire night.

He got out of the bed and went into the lounge. Draco was asleep on the couch under a thin blanket that was probably only just thick enough to stop him shivering.

Harry managed to crawl over arm of the couch and slip between his husband and the back of the couch. He put an arm around Draco, and sighed.

The both of them rarely fought, it was something to do with the bond, but small disagreements that really couldn't be called fights, felt a hell of a lot bigger then they actually were.

Draco rolled over so he and Harry were facing each other, their noses barely touching. Draco's eyes were still closed, so Harry thought he was still asleep until he spoke.

"I knew you'd come crawling back."

* * *

Harry and Draco walked through the doorway and froze in their tracks. Dom was at the table, sitting next to Sirius, and eating. Not only was he eating, but he was managing to keep it down.

Harry smiled and sat at the table, and started feeding Jasmine. Molly came around and started fussing over the baby, so did Hermione. Draco rolled his eyes and sat next to Remus, who was sitting next to Dom.

"Come around where I can see you." Said Sirius.

"Yes, sir." Draco said obediently and went around the table to sit opposite him. Even though Sirius looked only nineteen, Draco had the utmost respect for him.

"So… Draco Potter, eh?"

"Yes."

Sirius looked him up and down. "I heard you're a Werewolf now."

"Yes."

"Tough break."

"It's not all that bad. If I'd never been bitten, then I never would have realized I was in love with Harry. So there have been a few good parts."

Sirius nodded. "Right answer." Dom smiled at him as he smiled at the ex-Malfoy. Sirius extended his hand and shook it with Draco's. "I hope we can get to know each other."

"So do I."

* * *

**A/N**: It's over. It's finally over. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself.  
If anyone has any ideas for a sequel, or another story I could write, I'll be glad to hear them, because otherwise I will be boooored.  
Thanks everyone who reviewed. You ROCK! 


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. 'Nuff said.

**Author's Note:** I just thought I'd add this last chap for some closure.

**The Tales of Werewolves**  
Epilogue

Dom was surprised at how much his new half-sister looked like Snape. The only thing he could be sure she'd gotten from Kath was her nose, which was probably for the best. It wouldn't be right for such a cute baby to have a bloody birds' beak as a nose.

She had the darkest eyes he'd ever seen, and dark, curly hair. Dom supposed that was something else she'd gotten from Kath. The curls.

Snape and Kath hadn't named her yet, that's what they were doing now. Kath was lying in the bed, holding the newborn to her chest as Snape sat in the chair next to the bed, with his cane leaning against the wall.

Dom was watching at them from outside their private hospital room, through the glass of the door. They hadn't noticed him yet.

"Dom, are you alright?"

Spinning around, Dom saw Sirius standing behind him. His eyes were somehow managing to look hollow and full of life at the same time.

"I'm fine."

"Come on." Sirius grabbed Dom's hand and dragged him down the hallway. Once they were outside, Sirius apparated them both. "It's a Muggle park."

It was beautiful, the grass was green and the garden beds were amazing. Dom voiced his approval, which earned him a smile from Sirius.

Sirius and Dom's relationship was moving fairly quickly considering what had happened, and Dom was really grateful for it.

Sirius had thought that loving Dom again would have been really hard, but months and months had passed, and he was already more in love with Dom then he ever though he could be.

They sat next to each other on a park bench. "What's wrong?" he looked over at Dom.

Dom hung his head and looked at his feet, which were kicking the ground. Sirius brushed a few of Dom's curls back to try and see the look on his face.

"No one's around." He said. Dom smiled slightly and took his glasses off. He would only take his glasses off for Sirius.

"It's just mum." Said Dom. "We've gotten closer since she told me she's my mother, but I still feel like I'm missing something. It's like a void."

He swallowed and lent on Sirius' shoulder, just needing to be close to someone. Sirius put his arm around him.

"Nothing will ever be able to fill it." He whispered, and then kissed Doms cheek. "All you can do is try to find something that will."

"You sound like you're talking from experience."

"Yes, in a way. I tried to fill the void my family left with friends and sex. It didn't work too well, but it got me through… Do you want to go back?"

"No." Dom nuzzled Sirius' neck slightly. "I'd like to stay for a bit longer."

"Okay." He held Dom close to his chest and kissed the top of his head. "We should go get something to eat later."

Dom smiled slightly. He was feeling a lot better. Tones better actually, but he'd lost a lot of weight since he wasn't able to keep anything down. Now Sirius was set on fattening him up a bit more.

"Can I just…" Dom lay down and put his in Sirius' lap, looking out across the park. He closed his eyes. "Thanks." He yawned.

Sirius ran his hand through Dom's hair a few times and yawned too. The sun was setting and it looked beautiful.

He was fairly sure that Dom had fallen asleep already and he smiled again. Dom was very mature for his age, and had changed since they had first met, but Sirius knew that was what war and loss did to people.

Add onto that the knowledge that you're the spawn of one of the darkest wizards of the age, and the confusion of not completely knowing what you were, and Sirius decided he'd hate to be in Dom's shoes.

He loved Dom, and would try to fill some of the many voids the graduated Slytherin had in his soul.

Sirius could remember Dom helping him through some hard times. Those hard times has been replayed over and over in his mind while he was in Azkaban, and it would have been nice if he could have remembered Dom while he was in that hell hole.

"Dom?" He whispered. When he didn't get an answer, he shook Dom slightly. "Dom." He said louder.

Dom sneezed. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times before reaching into his pocket to find his handkerchief. He blew his nose quietly.

"Sorry to wake you, but we should go."

"Yeah. Give me my glasses back."

"Here." Sirius handed Dom his sunglasses back. "Have a nice nap."

Dom snorted a laugh and sat up. "Crap." He put a hand to his forehead. "I think I put my neck out."

"Headache?"

"Yeah."

"Come on then."

* * *

Harry lay on his stomach on the bed with his hands under his chin. Draco was sitting on the back of Harry's thighs, leaning forward.

Draco watched his pale hands gently (yet forcefully) massage oils into Harry's tanned lower back. "Hold on." he used his knuckles to crack his husband's back.

"Draco, watch the wedding ring."

"Sorry."

Harry turned around and Draco sat back. "What are you thinking about?"

"Merlin, Harry, you know I hate it when you ask me that."

Harry shrugged as best he could while he was lying down.

"You're just a hard person to read. That's all. I was only curious." Both his hands were now resting on his stomach. He was fiddling with his wedding ring again.

"I'm thinking about what possible thoughts must be going through your head, to cause you to almost always subconsciously twirl your wedding ring around your finger." He said bluntly.

"I just never thought I'd ever get to be married."

Draco leaned forward so he was lying completely on top of Harry, who closed his eyes. "Don't be so negative."

Harry felt Draco's hot breath on his face. He lifted his head up slightly, his eyes still closed, and their lips brushed together.

"I love you."


End file.
